Better than the Batcave
by Emma15
Summary: Rating due to Language "It never came up."
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: Janet Evonovitch's character's are not mine. I'm borrowing them...

**Author's Note**: Hi Everyone!

This is my first fan fic about a book. It's also my first first person (hehe) fic ever. So please be gentle... )

This is a "Babe" story all the way.

I'm not sure where exactly to position timeline though. Definately before Ten Big Ones.... possibly after Hard Eight but beforeTo the Nines.

Anywho, I have the next two chapters written and I like the shape it's taking.

So please read on and _**PLEASE**_ **_REVIEW!!_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_What **is** that sound???_

Somewhere in my muddled mind I acknowledged that the phone was ringing. Delving deeper into the warmth of the sheets I did my best to ignore it…

.. it wasn't working…

_Crap._

Sighing heavily, I heaved myself out of bed, silently swearing to throttle whoever was on the other line.

"What?!!" I hissed, without a semblance of civility… not really caring who was on the other line.

"_Yo."_

The word was soft and sent ripples of something indescribable through me – I was instantly awake; my eyes seeking out the digital clock on the nightstand.

"Where've you been?" the question was hissed too, but I couldn't help it. Quickly thought I added, "Its 2:37 in the morning," realizing only after I said it, that it sounded a lot more frustrated than I felt.

He was silent then said softly, _"I need your help, babe."_

If possible I became even more alert, pulling myself into a sitting position and swinging my feet off the side; my heart suddenly pounding – _Ranger asking for help?_

"What is it?"

There was a pause, then, _"Will you help me?"_

"Of course," I nearly snapped at the phone.

What kind of question was that?

"_You promise?"_

"Ranger what is it? What's going on? You're making me nervous…" I stood up, walking over to her window.

_"Get away from there,"_ he hissed in my ear.

I staggered back, "How dangerous is this?"

Another pause, he was weighing his words very carefully.

"_Does it matter?"_

I thought on that for approximately four seconds before sighing, "No, I guess not… I promise."

He was silent.

"_Open your door,"_ he said, his voice was soft, so soft… so quiet… it was beginning to scare me.

"Uh… okayyyyy…"

Quickly I padded through the dark, empty apartment, peering into Rex's cage to see if he was up.

He wasn't --- no decent being would be up at this time…

Sighing again I unlocked all the locks and slid the security chain off – so much security and still people managed to break in.

Swinging the door open with a flourish I almost dropped the phone as I stared with my mouth open at what was in front of me.

Standing there was a dark haired girl, who was falling asleep on her feet. She was dressed in a man's shirt that reached her calves and had big socks on her feet… and no shoes…. The dark hair was pulled back in a pony tale and her skinny arms were wrapped around her midsection – not exactly what I expected.

"_That's my daughter. Her name is Veronica."_

The words rang around in my head for a few seconds… failing to produce any reaction… failing to register…

"Your daughter?" I finally rasped out.

"_You knew I had a daughter." _

"Yeah… I guess… but…. I didn't _know_ you had a daughter… know what I mean…"

"_No."_

The answer was crisp… and I got the feeling he wanted to get off the phone..

"What is it you need?"

"_Keep her until morning. I'll stop by and pick her up around nine."_

Silently, I eyed the girl in front of her… the girl who had yet to look at me.

"I thought you're daughter was like… a teenager or something…"

"_She's thirteen."_

"She looks eleven."

"_Her mother was small boned."_

Again the words were crisp.

"How much danger are we gonna be in?"

"_Normally I'd say none, but since **you're** involved, I'm gonna bump it up to very little"_

I scowled at the phone, "That's not funny, I haven't blown anything up in a month and a half."

He didn't respond to that, instead he said, seriously, _"You'll be safe…I wouldn't ask… it's just… I can't be with her right now…"_

There was something in that voice… in the way he said it…

I felt myself melt… and not in a sexual way… in a much more dangerous way… in an _I-want-to-hold-you-and-make-it-all-better _kind of way…

"Okay, fine, I'll see you in the morning."

He was silent.

I was ready to hang up.

"_Thank you Stephanie."_

The phone clicked off abruptly and I just stared at it.

He'd called me _Stephanie_…

A feeling of dread started to fill me, it started in the pit of my stomach and was quickly working its way out… closing my eyes for a moment, I did my best squelch it. Whatever the problem was, Ranger was more than qualified to handle it.

He was batman.

"Hi," I said softly to the spawn of batman, "You wanna come in?"

The girl sighed, and walked past me into the apartment without even looking at me.

"Okayyyyy…"

… it looked like she was baby batsitting…

"Do you want something to eat?"

The girl was sitting on the couch, obviously trying to stay awake.

She shook her head.

Thank god, cause all I have is in the house is pie and I don't really wanna share.

"Do you want something to drink?"

Again the girl shook her head.

Thank god, cause all I have in the house is water – tap.

"Is there anything you want to do?"

For an answer the girl, pulled her feet under her shifted her weight to one side and buried her face into the sofa – obviously ready to take a nap.

Evidently the girl had inherited her father's conversation skills.

I wanted to go back to bed…

…to sleep until my alarm rang, then throw it against the wall and sleep some more…

It had been a long week, Ranger had disappeared and Vinnie had handed his FTA's to me.

Lula and I had spent the entire week chasing one or the other from the pile… we'd gotten two…

Ranger's FTA's tended to be… tougher… than what I'm used to.

And I was trying to keep my current car intact.

At least the Ranger mystery was solved… he'd been spending time with his daughter.

Sighing, I headed to my bedroom, pulling one of the blankets off my bed; I dragged it to where the girl was sleeping.

Hastily I covered the child with it and nearly ran back to bed.

Sliding under the covers I called sleep.

Sleep wasn't picking up… and didn't have an answering machine.

It was 3:18.

All normal people in the world were sound asleep, snug in their beds.

Then again "normal" was a relative term… right?

Sighing, I crawled out of bed and headed for the kitchen… _pie would help… pie always helped…_

I was staggering my way through the kitchen, when I heard a soft moan come from the sofa.

Pausing, with my hand on the refrigerator door, I glanced quickly towards the darkened living room; with my luck there was someone in there quietly molesting the girl.

As the baby-bat-sitter it was my duty to go over there and make sure there was no one molesting her…

….right _now_… I had to walk over there _now_… not later… not after pie… but _now_…

Pulling myself away from the large ice box that held yummy, gooey comfort I prepared myself to face the molester…

Baby-bat sitting was hard work.

As it turned there was no baby-bat-molester, there was however, a baby-bat tossing and turning…almost writhing under the covers; her eyes shut tight, her fist clenched at her sides.

"Hey," I whispered, walking closer, kneeling down in front of the sofa. I reached out and touched the girl… she was damp with perspiration… "Hey, wake up… it's just a dream…" I whispered, trying to make my voice sound comforting… not entirely sure what a comforting voice sounded like.

The girl didn't wake up though, her struggling became more pronounced and her breathing suddenly became erratic.

I started to panic… I stood, then kneeled again, then stood, and finally sat on the sofa next to the girl… "Wake up, come on kid… wake up… it's just a dream…"

The girl shot up suddenly, grasping the blanket against with white-knuckled fists, her chest heaving.

"It was just a dream… everything's fine… it's okay now," I said quietly.

The girl shifted a little to face me, her eyes wide and suddenly tear filled, she shook her head vigorously, "No, no," she gasped out, brokenly, "…it'll never be okay again," she cried softly, before burying her face in my lap.

The girl was crying, sobbing, and all I could do was look down at her… at the dark, shiny head on her lap… while the girl's words whirled around in my head.

"_It'll never be okay again…"_

There was something on the tip of my brain that was important… very important…

…_her mother was small boned…_

Ranger's words filled my brain suddenly, and the pieces began to form together…

"… _her mother** was** small boned…"_

He'd said that… he'd said _**was**…_

…but Ranger's ex lived in Florida…

… unless…

"_... it'll never be okay again…"_ I heard the girl's words again, and looked down at the dark head in horror.

"Oh god," I whispered, my hands automatically reaching out to touch the girl's hair, "oh no…"

This girl had lost her mother.

Her sobs had quieted a little, she was whimpering now.

"I'm so sorry," I said softly, not knowing what else to say or do.

The girl said nothing.

She'd lost her mother… and now she had to live with Ranger?

Is that what was going on?

Was Ranger going to have to be a full time dad?

The thought was mind-boggling… the thought of Ranger having a kid in the first place took some thought adjustment… of him being a _dad_…

The child shifted a little against her, and brought my thoughts crashing back to the girl…

… searching my mind for anything useful, I blurted out the only thing I could think of, "You want some pie?" I said and then could have kicked herself… _pie_… the girl had just lost her mother and she was offering her _pie???_

The kid said nothing, just sniffled a little.

"I don't know exactly what's going on…" I began hesitantly, "… I usually don't… but I _do_ know that your Dad… he's really good at fixing problems. He fixes most of mine and he may not be the best conversationalist around but he's… he's a good guy to have when things get tough… and if there's a situation that he can't… fix… then he just… he makes it better… as better as he can… I know I'm probably not making much sense but I'm just trying to make you understand that… you could do worse than Ranger for a dad…"

The girl said nothing, didn't even sniffle.

I frowned, geez... that at least deserved a sniffle.

Squinting my eyes I peered at the girl, "Veronica?" I asked hesitantly.

Leaning down closer, "Veronica... hello??"

_She's asleep._

_She's asleep **on** me._

The thought materialized slowly and even slower was the realization that I couldn't move without waking the girl.

I groaned softly, technically I could move the girl… but the idea didn't appeal to me… I didn't want to wake this girl… not when her reality was so… not nice.

Instead I decided to snuggle in deeper against the cushions and focus on the girl whose head was on my lap.

I didn't get too far into my focusing when sleep finally decided to pay a visit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It could have been the sunshine or it could have been the subconscious awareness that someone was staring at me… more likely than not though it was the scent of donuts that pulled me out of sleep land.

"You broke in," it was a statement.

He nodded - once.

I stared, figuring it was okay since he was staring too.

It wasn't just that he looked exhausted… it was that he looked weary; as if it was taking an effort just to _be._

"You don't look so good."

He said nothing – surprising.

I tried to sit up, but became aware that Veronica was still lying on my lap. Ranger's eyes drifted down to his daughter; if possible his face became even harder.

He stood abruptly, "Up Nica," he said roughly, and as if a puppet pulled by a string the girl was off my lap in an instant.

She stood her eyes still blurry from sleep and swollen from tears, blinking furiously as if trying to figure out where she was.

It occurred to me suddenly that she'd obeyed his command before actually being awake.

"I brought you donuts for your effort, Steph, thanks."

He headed for the door.

"Wait! That's it you're leaving?"

He nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

"But… stay… let her have a donut… you can't just leave… she's not even actually awake yet." I muttered, not liking what I was seeing, "We didn't even get to talk last night or anything…" I added.

Ranger smirked a little, "It wasn't allowed," he said, before facing his daughter, "Thank Stephanie, Nica." He ordered.

"Thank you, Stephanie," the girl parroted instantly.

I stood there horrified as they walked out; staring at the door in shock. He ordered and she obeyed.

What kind of father-daughter relationship was that?

None of your business, that's what it is. The answer came immediately and I sighed. I had no business getting involved or even interested in Ranger's relationship with his daughter. Even if it was kinda weird.

I picked up the blankets and made the bed and fed Rex and spent the morning in what could be called domestic bliss – otherwise known as boredom.

I called in to see if Connie had any normal, non-rapist, non-gang involved skips for me and found that the answer was no.

I could however, come in and file if I wanted.

Hell no.

I still had $40 I could go out and spend… I wasn't resorting to filing till I was desperate. I went out and found myself a very pretty imitation coach bag, some McDonald fries, and went to the fruit mart to get grapes… for Rex… I was a good parent.

It was late when I got back to my apartment. I'd spent the evening with Mary Lou in the park… watching joggers… it was one of the best sports around.

I fumbled with the keys a little as I entered with my bags, the apartment was dark

The apartment was very dark and very quiet when I entered it and I briefly felt bad for leaving Rex alone all day. But then again I did have the grapes…

The grapes would make it all better.

Stumbling a little I made my way to the kitchen and dumped the bags on the counter, hanging on to my purse so I could pull out the gun and stick in the cookie jar where it belonged; then felt along the wall for the light switch.

Light flooded the room… that's why I didn't notice immediately… after all when your eyes are adjusting to sudden bright light they can't right away notice the tall blonde, built dude standing a few feet away from you holding a blade.

"Don't move," he said seriously.

The words didn't actually register in my mind, instead some sort of Ranger/Morelli induced instinct took over and I pulled out my gun.

"Holy shit!" the guy with the blade exclaimed.

It was the last thing I heard before a sudden pain at the back of my head, made all the lights go out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Janet's character's are not mine.

Thank you all for the Reviews!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You hit her too damn hard!" a voice growled somewhere around me.

I was beginning to wake up somehow. The first thing I noticed was that I was sitting, the next was that my hands were tied behind me against the back of the chair, the third was that attempting to lift my head was NOT a good idea.

The pain made me gasp as a wave of nausea flooded over me.

"Good, you're conscience," a man said in a brisk business voice.

It would have been nice to be able to see the face of the voice, but that would have required lifting my head.

"Where can I find Veronica Manaso?" the question was poised almost good-naturedly and it took me a few moments to hear it – being distracted with the agonizing pain in my head and all.

"Wha-" I found that it was as hard to speak as it was to lift my head. I felt as if I were floating above the ground and listening to a movie.

The man reacted violently, grabbing my hair and craning my head back so that I could see him – it was the blonde guy.

I cried out in pain and his mouth twitched with amusement – asshole.

He was speaking and actually expected me to be paying attention to him instead of the excruciating pain at the back of my skull. My vision was cloudy, little black spots and white blurs danced around, and I felt the bile rise up in my throat. The first instinct was to hold it back, then I remembered this asshole was amused, so I didn't.

"UGH!!" he screamed, before jerking back.

I had a brief moment to feel amused myself, before a backhanded slap threw me to the ground, chair and all.

My shoulder took the most impact and I felt it send a sharp pain through me. My head slammed against the floor and I bit the inside of my cheek.

I lay there gasping for breath, feeling wave after wave of pain crashing into me, when suddenly I was hauled upright again.

I cried out this time, unable not to, wishing with all my might that I could pass out.

"_I_ will ask you now, Ms. Plum," another man said, his tone soft and threatening, "Where can I find Veronica Manaso?"

I sobbed; I hadn't even realized I was crying, but now I was sobbing.

"I… I don't kno- know…" I stuttered out, it was hard to form the words, my tongue felt like lead, I could hardly move it.

"Ah, but we think you do."

Well you're freakin wrong!

Too bad I couldn't summon up the motor skills necessary to make my thoughts known.

"She was with you last night, and this morning, her father picked her up himself. We will release you, if you simply tell us where to find her."

I tried to shake my head, the pain didn't let me do that. "I don'-" I didn't finish the word, before he backhanded me and again the chair – with me on it – toppled to the ground.

It was the other side though, I didn't know whether to be thankful for this or not. Smacking the other side of my head on the floor wasn't exactly fun, but I don't think I would've been able to go through falling on the same side again.

My entire face felt on fire, I'd lost the feeling in my hands, and my head ached so much I wished – truly and really – that someone would just chop it off.

Everything was hazy; things, objects, people, words, they all became rather surreal; moving in something like slow motion.

I was hauled upright again, roughly, before the man bent down and peered into my face, it wasn't the blonde man. This one was dark haired, and dark skinned, and had dark eyes, and I knew instantly that he'd been the one to hit me from behind.

"I will ask again, Ms. Plum, where can I find Carlito and Lisa's daughter?"

I didn't know what he was talking about.

Who the hell were those people?

_Carlito and Lisa?_

I was seriously disoriented… hadn't I just gotten home?

"Please…" I tried weakly, "I don-" again he didn't let me finish. A blade was flashed in front of my face.

He grabbed me by the hair, the way the other guy had and yanked my head back so he could see into my face.

I screamed, pain tearing through me, I couldn't breathe, my breath was hitching and I knew I was going to lose conscience any minute now – prayed for it.

He was talking again, these guys actually thought it was possible to feel like my brain was imploding and still listen.

His words were nothing, but background noise compared to the incessant pounding in my head.

Suddenly though, he was up close in my face, I could feel his hot breath on me, "But killing people is overrated… I much prefer to leave a reminder… maybe a nice once right here on the side of your face…"

The blade was pressed to my temple, I could feel it begin to dig, felt the blood start to drip.

I screamed in terror, finding the strength from somewhere to struggle.

At first I thought it was my struggling, I thought I was the reason why the man suddenly vanished and I once again fell to the floor.

I realized soon though, that I wasn't.

The room was suddenly full of people, and noise.

Tank's face floated above me.

"Boss!! She's over here!!"

Ranger was standing over me an instant later. I felt myself being lifted – someone had cut me loose…. when I wasn't sure… all I knew was Ranger was here.

Ranger.

That meant safe.

I was safe.

The sobbing started again, I couldn't stop it. If I'd had the strength I would have ranted, but I didn't -- all I could do was sob.

He lifted me into his arms, very gently, I hardly felt any pain at all… but I still felt some. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped me, every iota of movement hurt.

I wanted to put my arms around his neck, but I couldn't seem to find the strength for that either. I just lay there limply, against him. I'd stopped sobbing. Not enough strength for that either.

He was looking at me with those dark eyes, and I saw in them something completely new.

Emotion.

A lot of it. In fact, I could almost swear I saw fear.

_Must be the concussion_.

But just in case, I summoned up all my energy and prepared to make him feel better, "Ranger."

I'd meant to reassure him.

Instead it sounded like a whimper.

Not reassuring.

"Babe," he said, pressing kiss to my forehead.

The black spots and white blurs were getting bigger, but that was okay. I wasn't scared anymore… Ranger was here.

I know it's pathetic, but with Ranger there I knew it was safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soft.

That's the first thing I noticed.

I was lying on something very soft.

The next thing was that I couldn't move.

I tried opening my eyes and found that very hard, then I tried turning my head and found that impossible.

The panic made the eye opening easier.

I must have made a sound or something, because when my eyes opened I found this woman standing over me.

She was about my age, maybe a little older, but not much she had dark hair and kind eyes and looked faintly familiar.

"Shhhh," she said, "Relax, I've immobilized you for a while until the swelling goes down, that's all."

_Immobilized?_

_Swelling?_

_What are you talking about?_

_Where am I?_

_Who the hell are you?_

_Where's Ranger?_

If only I could get my mouth to formulate the things my brain was wondering. Most important, where's Ranger?

I wanted Ranger.

Now.

I couldn't express it though, could only feel it. I was scared. I wanted Ranger. Yeah, I'm wimp, so what?

I still wanted Ranger.

"Ra-" I tried, it wasn't working.

She frowned a little, "Huh?"

"Range-" that was it; that was the best I could do.

She looked a little lost for a moment, before her face cleared and she disappeared.

I think I was starting to hyperventilate, when his face appeared in front of mine. "It's okay, Babe, I'm here. You're safe."

I believed him… instantly I could breathe.

Yeah, I know – pathetic.

He looked exhausted…

His hand touched my face, I wanted to talk to him… but I just couldn't… my eyes were sliding shut…

I felt his lips at the corner of my mouth, they were warm and wonderful, and almost turned me on; considering I'm pretty sure I was practically unconscious that's a big thing.

"I love you so much, babe."

_Huh?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: See previous chapter.

**Author's Note**: Thank you all for the wonderful words. I hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Last time:_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_His hand touched my face, I wanted to talk to him… but I just couldn't… my eyes were sliding shut… _

_I felt his lips at the corner of my mouth, they were warm and wonderful, and almost turned me on; considering I'm pretty sure I was practically unconscious that's a big thing. _

_"I love you so much, babe." _

_**Huh? **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You need to get some sleep."

The voice was firm and feminine and not directed at me.

"I'm not leaving her."

_Ranger?_

Someone sighed.

_Should I let them know I'm conscience?_

"She's not going to wake up for a while."

_Naw, I probably won't be for long anyway_.

At the moment the thought of forcing my eyes open, was exhausting.

"I don't care."

"Please Rick; it's been a rough week. You need to get some rest. I'll stay with her."

"You told me yourself she almost had an anxiety attack when she woke up and I wasn't here."

Again a sigh.

"Yes, but she's not going to wake up for a while. She's sedated."

"No."

"You haven't slept in over 48 hours."

_Christ! _

"I'm fine."

"I'll sedate _you_ if I have to, Rick."

There was a pause; I was starting to drift off, even though I didn't really want to.

"No way you'd be able to do that."

"I'll get the guys to restrain you and I'll do it. You need to sleep."

Again a pause.

"Fine, I'll take a nap."

"Good."

"Give me another hour."

The sigh came again, aggravated, "Only one."

On that note I floated away to sleep land.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awareness came slowly, the faint rustling of fabric, the soft murmuring of voices, the scent of spices in the air.

I opened one eye at a time and found myself staring at a white ceiling.

Letting my eyes travel downwards I found myself covered in a midnight blue blanket and my nails painted sparkly purple.

When did I paint my nails?

I tried sitting up.

Ouch!

Not a big ouch, but still ouch.

"Hey careful, don't move too quickly." The voice was soft and kind and made me jerk around to face it.

That too was ouch.

"Where am I?" the question came out tainted with more hysteria than I'd meant it to.

The woman smiled, her dark eyes sympathetic, "Don't move too quickly," she repeated.

I looked around, the room was nice. Decorated in warm colors with plush sofas, "I… how did I get here… what happened?"

What the hell was going on?

I'd bought grapes… for Rex…

It came back to me then.

Blonde guy, big blade, puke, Carlito and Lisa, Tank, Ranger.

Ranger.

"Where's Ranger?" I swung my feet off the bed.

The woman stood, her smile gone, "No, don't get up."

"Where is he? Where am I?" I was getting very upset. I could feel it. I was beginning to lose control.

She was walking towards me.

I stood, the room spun.

"Careful…" she said, reaching out to steady me.

I sidestepped her, taking a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart… it wasn't working.

I staggered over to the window, shoving the curtain aside.

Pine trees.

A lot of them.

With Snow on them.

"Where the fuck am I???" the question was shrieked in the way only a Jersey girl can manage.

The woman winced, "Listen-"

"Last time I check there weren't any fuckin pine trees in Trenton… especially with freakin _snow_ on them!!" My voice went up an octave.

She took another step forward, "Stephanie-"

"How do you know my name? Where am I? Where's Ranger!!!??" I wasn't getting any answers and suddenly I was assaulted with irrational fear and an immense need to see Ranger.

"Lay down, sit down whatever… I'll get him…" the woman was saying.

It was a logical suggestion.

Too bad for her I was past the logical suggestion phase. I was well and truly into the completely irrational phase.

I sidestepped her again, heading for the door, "I want Ranger!"

"Stephanie-"

I wretched the door open, even as she screamed wait.

For some reason I expected to find myself in an asylum of sorts.

A safe house.

Long hallways, lots of white, narrow spaces, uniformed men – that kind of thing.

Instead the door opened into a huge open space filled with sunlight, occupied with mismatched and comfy looking sofa's, arms chairs, ottomans, rugs, people.

Lots of people -- with dark eyes.

All of which fastened on me.

I scanned all the face quickly, none of them were Ranger.

I whirled back around to face the woman who was now standing in the doorway, a concerned expression on her face, "Stephanie please-" she began.

I cut her off, "Where the hell is Ranger!!? I want Ranger!?"

Yes, I'm being unreasonable.

I knew it too.

But it was as if I was standing outside myself, I couldn't seem to help it. I had this _need_ to see Ranger.

Now.

"If you'll calm down," this was said in a deep voice, from behind me.

I whirled around again.

All this whirling was doing nothing for my headache.

He was tall and dark, and I registered that he _looked_ like Ranger.

But the point was that he _wasn't_ Ranger.

"No!! I will **NOT** calm down!!" I yelled at him, my head was really starting to hurt again, "I want to know where the hell I am and where the fuck is Ranger!!! And I want to know **NOW**."

Geez, can you say tantrum?

He grabbed me suddenly, by the forearms.

He started saying something.

But I was upset… _really_ upset… and not actually in control of myself…

I reacted instinctively.

… by kneeing him in the groin…

He released me instantly, bending over and groaning.

I stepped away from him, ready to burst into tears. I'd just hit someone… and I was pretty sure he was related to Ranger. I was pretty sure that they were all related to Ranger.

But none of them _were_ Ranger.

"Where is he???" I cried; much less anger and much more panic filling my voice. I could feel the tears in my eyes, could feel my breathing start to get erratic.

I was being a big baby.

And the worst part was I had no idea how to stop it.

As if in answer to my question the front door burst open and he stepped through it, his eyes wide and panicked too.

They landed on me instantly. Then moved behind me, I guess to the woman. Then to the man standing in front of me, still bent over and groaning.

He actually gave me an almost smirk, "Babe." He said appreciatively.

The tears disappeared instantly and I was furious again.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I???" The entire room winced at that and he was at my side instantly.

"And where the hell were you?" the anger was gone.

So was his smirk. He reached out gently to touch the side of my face.

Dammit…

His sweetness brought the tears back.

"I was scared," I admitted.

_Was that small voice mine?_

He nodded, "Come here," he said, as he reached for me.

I pretty much melted in his arms. He scooped me up and I sighed, suddenly exhausted. We headed back towards the bedroom, I saw him give a meaningful glance over the top of my head, before we entered the room.

I heard the door close firmly behind us.

He deposited me gently on the bed.

_What was up with Ranger and the gentleness?_

"How do you feel?" he asked.

I curled up in a ball. I didn't want to talk. I felt miserable. I hurt everywhere and I'd hit someone and I was being irrational and I didn't know how to stop.

"Babe?"

I sniffled, "I'm being baby."

Great, Steph, could you say that in a whinier tone?

God, I _hate_ whiners!?

He sat next to me on the bed, and started stroking my hair, then my face. My eyelids were getting heavier, my head was still pounding, but it was a dull ache now, and all that yelling had left me exhausted.

And Ranger was here now.

"Don't leave," I whispered as my eyes slid shut.

"Never." He whispered back, and I felt his lips on my temple.

With that assurance, I allowed myself to drift off again, promising myself that next I woke up I was going to be normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

**Author's Note**: Thank you all for the reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke with a feeling of being very warm and very safe. It took only an instant to remember my last excursion into the world of the conscience and I instantly cringed.

I heard a chuckle above me, "It wasn't that bad."

Only Ranger would say something so stupid.

I opened my eyes slowly and found him staring at me. His dark eyes swirling with a lot of emotions… none I could decipher.

I sat up a little, noticing that my head still hurt, but that the rest of me had slid into the throbbing category. The world tilted a little as I sat, but Ranger's hand steadied me. When I looked at him again, I had no problem deciphering the emotion – worry.

"How you feelin, Babe?"

I shrugged, leaning against his hard, muscled self… why not enjoy it, "Tired, achy, irritated, upset, humiliated, and hungry."

He was silent, I looked up into his face and found him smirking, "The cure?" he asked.

I nodded, he positioned me against the headboard, and then stood going over to the door; there was a panel there, he pressed a button, and spoke.

"Get Steph, a large fry and a coke from McDonald's."

There was no answer, but I assumed who ever it was meant for heard it.

He came back and sat next to me again.

"Do you wanna sleep a little more?"

"How long did I sleep?"

"About six hours."

No one wonder I felt so much better. I felt calm and back in control and generally very relaxed.

I shook my head, "No, I'm good. I would like to know where I am."

He smirked again, "So I heard."

I waited.

"Upstate New York."

There goes the calm.

My eyebrows shot up, "What!"

"My mother lives here. This is her house."

"You have a mother?" The words were out before I actually processed them.

He grinned, "Thought I crawled out from under a rock?"

I blushed, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, babe, I have a mother."

I nodded, before a horrific thought crossed my mind.

The horror must have shown on my face because his grin actually got wider.

"Yeah, babe, she was in that room."

"Oh god."

He laughed.

I shook my head and winced.

His smile disappeared.

"Lane cut you off the pain meds, so you'd wake up. I'll go get her so she can give you something else."

"No, no… it's not so bad, only if I move too quickly."

"Why don't you lie back." It wasn't a question.

I ignored him, "Who's Lane? What am I doing here? How long have I been here? And when can I leave?"

The questions caught him off guard, he looked down a moment and I swear he looked nervous.

"Lane is my sister," he said softly, "She's a doctor. You've been here for about five days, give or take a night."

He said nothing more.

I waited.

"How much do you remember?" His voice sounded really anxious, as if he were scared of something I might say.

"Ranger what's wrong." I asked, forgetting my concerns for a moment. I wasn't used to seeing him so… open.

When he lifted his gaze, I felt my heart drop. His dark eyes were clouded with so much… remorse?

"I'm so sorry Babe… so sorry…"

His voice was thick.

I frowned, "For what?"

He shook his head, "Christ, how can you ask that? I almost got you killed!"

"So? That happens all the time."

"I should have known better. I underestimated them; didn't think it through."

I thought on that a moment. It meant nothing to me. Maybe it would help if I knew what happened.

"So what exactly happened?"

He took a deep breath, "As close as I can figure, they didn't plan to abduct you. They wanted to terrorize you into telling them… things, but when you pulled a gun… they freaked out. One of'm hit you – hard. Then they had to take you with them if they wanted to find anything out."

He looked so upset, as if the whole thing had been solely his fault.

"See, that's why I don't like guns."

That earned me a smirk, "I'm surprised it wasn't in the cookie jar."

I shrugged, deciding to avoid answering that since it had to do with Morelli. Instead I looked around the room deciding it was really nice.

"I need to call my mom."

"I called already. I told her we were going on a vacation and you'd call when we got back."

My eyes widened, "…and she bought that?"

He shrugged, "I hung up before she got the chance to protest."

"What about Vinnie?"

"Same story."

My heart stopped, _Oh god… Connie and Lula_…

They thought I'd gone on vacation with Ranger…

I was dead.

My thoughts were cut off by a quiet knock.

"Is everything okay in there?"

Ranger actually rolled his eyes, -- not up to my burg standards, but still pretty good – "Yes," he hissed, "Everything's fine."

I waited a moment.

"That's Lane?"

He nodded, "Elaina."

"So you have a sister…" I said almost to myself.

He looked a little sheepish for a moment, "I have a twin."

My mouth dropped open.

"You're twins?"

He nodded.

"You have a twin and you never told me?"

He shrugged, "It never came up."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Why exactly am I at your mother's house?"

"Several reasons: It's safest place in the world right now. I needed to keep an eye on you and my daughter at the same time. My sister's staying here at the moment and you needed medical attention. And I needed a place where I could…" he shrugged, "… get back up and let my guard down for awhile."

I took that all in.

"Why's it the safest place in the world right now?"

He was silent on that. I could tell he didn't really want to answer.

"We're all home at the moment. There's sort of a crisis going on and when that happens, we all pool our efforts. All our efforts pooled makes this place pretty damn safe."

This had to be the most informative conversation I'd ever had with Ranger. He was actually starting to sound human.

"Who's we?"

Another knock on the door.

"Food's here." It wasn't Lane.

I would've flown off the bed, but Ranger beat me to it.

He opened the door.

I couldn't see who was on the other side, but I sensed silent communication.

The door closed and Ranger came back in with a tray.

_A tray._

Someone had put the fries on a plate, the coke in a glass, and the plate and glass on a tray.

I felt like I'd entered the twilight zone.

He smiled at me, like he knew what I was thinking.

"It still tastes the same Babe."

I nodded, reaching for it eagerly.

He was still smiling as he sat down, watching me stuff fries in my mouth. I couldn't stop the contented sigh from escaping me.

I looked up, smiling happily.

My smile seemed to freeze his and suddenly he looked like he was going to be sick.

"What's wrong?"

He stared at me intently for a moment before saying softly, "My heart stopped when they told me you were missing. When they said there was blood on your apartment floor… when I walked into that room and saw… what they'd done to you. I thought I'd never see that smile again."

I put the fry in my hand down – a major thing – wiped my hand on the napkin, _cloth napkin, _and touched his hand.

"I'm okay Ranger."

He didn't seem reassured.

I changed the subject, resuming my snack.

"So who's the we?"

He blinked a little, and then answered, again almost sheepishly, "My brothers."

This time the fry **fell** from my fingers, "_Brothers!!"_

He nodded.

"You have brothers too??"

"Three."

"Three!!!"

He nodded.

"My god…" I said in wonder.

Then connected the dots.

"OH. MY. GOD!!"

He grinned, knowing exactly where my mind had gone.

"The one you kneed is Ralphie, he's the youngest."

"Oh no…" I groaned.

I'd cursed in front of his mother and kneed his baby brother.

He laughed.

I groaned.

"It's his own fault, Babe; actually it's all their fault. I told them I had to be here when you woke up or you were gonna freak. They insisted it would be fine, and drugged me."

"I thought he looked like you… but I… I don't know… I was hysterical… I couldn't seem to control myself… I needed fries…"

That was my conclusion as I stuffed a few more in my mouth.

"So who're the other two?" I asked with my mouth full.

"Marcus is the oldest, then Tony, then me and Lane, then Ralphie."

I nodded, then groaned again, "I can't believe I did that…"

"You never disappoint, Babe."

I scowled at him.

"Where's you're daughter."

The smile faded a little, "In her room. She painted your nails." He added after a moment.

"I wondered who'd done that."

He stood up, "It's almost six. You should go back to sleep."

I looked up at him, "I'm not sleepy anymore."

He stared at me.

"Bathrooms through that door," he said pointing, "I'll send Lane in to help you."

"No!" I almost screamed.

He arched an eyebrow.

"I don't need help."

"Babe…"

"Really, I'm fine."

He stared at me a moment, but didn't push it.

"Kay, I'm going to wait out in the living room for you…"

I nodded.

He reached for the door handle.

"Ranger?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this the Batcave?"

His grin sent shivers through me, "No, Babe, this is better."

He paused.

"This is home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, this was as good as I'm gonna get.

It was a sobering thought.

I stared at myself in the bathroom full length mirror.

I'd discovered a bandage at my left temple, along with bruises on either side of my face that although beginning to fade were still prominent. The right side of my cheek had a cut on the bruise. My bottom lip had a cut that had scabbed over and my hair looked like tangled seaweed.

My shoulder had a very big, very dark bruise on it that hurt like hell.

I'd maneuvered the shower slowly, not wanting to fall. The water had helped. I wasn't as sore and the aching in my head had diminished to almost nothing.

After exiting I'd explored the room and found a closet.

Loaded with clothing… that fit me.

So I'd selected comfortable looking jeans and a pullover sweater that was white with light blue snowflakes on it. The pullover sweater had been impossible to pullover with my shoulder shooting pain at me every time I moved it. So I'd settled for a white button down shirt that had skinny, brown vertical lines on it.

I'd tried to brush my hair, but found that it hurt. In the shower I'd found the cause of my pain. A lump at the base of my skull. It was very tender and if it was that size at least five days later I could only imagine what'd been like originally.

So instead of brushing, I'd run my hands through it. It was wet still so it didn't _too_ bad.

I found some boots that were my size too – coincidence?

Probably not.

What I could **not** find was make-up.

Studying my reflection, I decided… I could really use some make-up.

I turned away and entered the bedroom again; glancing at the clock. It was past eight.

Jeez, I'd been in the shower longer than I thought.

Standing outside the door, I took a deep breath.

I was really nervous; like serious butterflies and sweaty palms nervous. Ranger's family was outside this door; and I'd already made a less than stellar first impression.

I wasn't sure why, but I really wanted these people to like me; and I really wanted to like them. It was important.

"You ready Babe?"

I jumped, pulling the door open and staring at him in shock.

"How did you-"

He smiled, shrugging those wide, muscled shoulders, "Just a guess."

I nodded, understand, he was Batman.

He studied me, from top to bottom, "Come on you look like you could use some food."

Oooooh food!

He laughed, my expression must have brightened.

He reached out and took my hand in his, it was a surprise.

A good one.

It made me feel special.

And as he led me through the large living room and into another room, I felt my nervousness leave.

I was with Ranger. Everything would be fine.

Still pathetic, right?

Yeah, well I was emotional at the moment… almost getting killed does that to a girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a kitchen.

I think.

Looked more like a restaurant to me… but they were all lounging around like it was kitchen.

All eyes turned to us when we walked in. All conversation stopped.

I scanned the faces again, finding that most had been witness to my…. moment.

My eyes landed on Tank and he grinned.

Tank hadn't been there before.

If Tank had been there I might have not gotten so hysterical.

"Hey bombshell," he said in his usual way.

I blushed; I _so_ did not need this family to hear that nickname…

"How ya feelin?" he asked.

"O-okay…" I actually stuttered, and Ranger's hand squeezed mine.

"If you could all stop staring at her as if she were a rare bird on exhibit at a zoo, I'm sure she'd be better."

I gasped.

They giggled, smirked, or smiled.

An older woman stepped forward, her dark hair pulled back into a long braid. Her dark eyes kind and twinkling.

His mother.

"Hi honey," she said kindly, "I'm Rick's mom, Celine," she pause d here, holding me gently by the shoulders as she studied me. For a moment I did feel like I was on exhibit, there was an intensity in her gaze that wouldn't let me look away, "Welcome to my home."

She said, but I felt a shiver run through me, because never before had the word _home_ sounded so much like _family._

And then she hugged me.

A nice hug; and she smelled really nice and I didn't mean to, but I found myself hugging her back.

And tears stung my eyes.

I was turning into a cry baby….

She smiled at me when she pulled back as if she could read my thoughts… hey why not… she _was_ Mama-Bat, "It's been a rough few days for you, huh?"

I nodded mutely.

She grabbed my other hand, pulling me towards the center of the restaurant (kitchen) I dragged Ranger with me.

"Everyone this is Stephanie Plum, she's a very good friend of Ricky's and she's going to be staying with us until this mess gets cleaned up."

_Ricky?_

Had she just called him _Ricky?_

I looked at him, he grinned, a real 1000-watts grin… and it made my toes curl.

I had a feeling though, that the introduction was for my benefit. As I looked around at the faces, all amused, I had the knowing suspicion that these people knew a lot about me.

A lot.

"Rick why don't you introduce Stephanie, while I get her a plate of food."

Food!

My eyes instantly brightened.

Mama-Bat walked off to a corner of the restaurant (kitchen); we were all conglomerated in the center, where there was an island of type… a big island… surrounded by stools.

"Where're the kids?" Ranger asked.

"Upstairs, with Veronica." The woman who'd been in my room answered.

_Elaina_… that was her name…_Lane_.

Ranger's twin.

_Hmmmm, and I thought him being a dad was mind-boggling._

"Okay Steph," he said, "Let's start with the ones you've already met."

I narrowed my eyes at him; that statement sounded suspicious.

"That's Lane," he said motioning towards his sister.

"You know Tank…" he said, "Tank is actually Eddie. We met when I was five. He came to live with us when he was nine. Mom adopted him two years later."

My eyes widened.

Wow.

"And that's Ralphie," he said pointing to a guy I'd had the encounter with, "I think you've already made a great impression on him."

There was choked laughter.

I glared at Ranger, before shifting my gaze to his little brother.

I grimaced, "Sorry 'bout… uh… earlier…"

Yeah, Steph, that's it -- blind them with your vocabulary.

He eyed me for a minute, before shrugging carelessly, "Wasn't planning on havin kids anyway."

"Wuss…" the reply came from someone else, my eyes went over to him and then widened.

Oh.

He was gorgeous.

I suddenly took a step back.

My eyes going over these people again; as if seeing them for the first time. There were five men and two women standing around and they were _all _gorgeous.

The women were… well… women; But the _men_…

They were drool-worthy in fact I might me drooling right now.

Lula would have an orgasm on the spot if she were in the room.

All tall, with mocha skin, glossy black hair, wide shoulders, and dark penetrating eyes…

_How did I not notice before?_

"Notice what Babe?"

Uh-oh, did I say that out-loud?

Must have 'cause Ranger was looking at me very concerned-like and everyone else was looking at me like I'd lost my mind.

I shook my head, "Nu-nothing… it's just…"

Oh whatever, I've never been good at keeping things to myself.

"You're all gorgeous!"

Shocked silence followed this statement; before the room erupted in laughter.

"You'll fit right in." One of the guys said.

_Huh?_

Ranger glared at him, before turning to smile at me, shaking his head and pulling me back towards him.

"Babe, that's Tony over there… the one that called Ralphie a wuss; the gorgeous brunette on his arm is Lacey… his wife… yeah we wonder what she was thinking too… . Next to him is Marcus, he's the oldest and the guy back there with Eddie is Lucus – Lane's husband who's also Lacy twin… and you've already met mom… so that's everyone."

It took me a few seconds to realize that _Eddie_ was Tank… hmmmm that was going to take some getting used to.

Tony was the one who'd said I'd fit in. All the others were just smiling at me... except the other one... the oldest... he wasn't smiling.

Mama-Bat came back and my attention was completely diverted.She placed in front of me a plate of the best smelling food I'd ever experienced in my life.

Everything else in the world faded except for that plate of food.

It was rice with something in it, and chicken, and salad, and these little round things that looked like they were fried.

I went for those first… just to taste.

Forgetting that maybe I should thank the lady for giving me food…

It was crunchy and salty, and soooooo good… I think I might have moaned… the plan was just to taste… but well… I couldn't _just _taste it and leave it.

I finished it.

Then the rice called to me, I'd thank the lady in a second, reaching for the fork, I brought some of that rice into my mouth.

My eyes slid shut, I moaned in ecstasy.

But the chicken… ooooooh the chicken… it was soooooo good…

Just a few more bites and then I'd thank her…

All my attention was focused on the plate in front of me; I have to admit I actually forgot there were other people in the room.

A string of flowing Spanish reminded me though. My head shot up and I found Mama-Bat shooting sparks at Ranger and waving her hands in the air before she hurried off the magic corner of the kitchen – where the food came from.

I blinked a few times.

Ooops, had I done something wrong?

They were all staring at me and I felt a blush rising.

"What was that?"

Ranger refused to me my gaze and proceeded to shoot intimidating glances at everyone else.

Those intimidating things must not work on twins 'cause Lane lifted her chin and then looked right at me.

She grinned, "Mom wants to know what the hell Rick was thinking not bringing you here sooner. Anyone who could be so passionate about food is not only always welcome here, but sure to understand the family." She paused, "And deserving of desert."

My mind was still wrapped around the _understanding the family_ bit when she mentioned desert.

"Wait till you taste Mama's flan, Stephanie, you're gonna freak," this came from the other woman.

Lacey.

She was grinning, "It's almost an erotic experience."

"Apparently all food is like that for Steph," that was Tony.

My eyes flew to him, and I narrowed them. He grinned back at me. My eyes widened, "Wow."

The word was out before I could stop it.

I shrugged when they all gave me questioning glances, "I'm really impressed with the gorgeous-ness in this family, that's all."

Immediately after saying this I went back to work on my plate.

Slowly conversation picked up around me.

I did my best to concentrate, but then again… I was eating.

"So how long are we on shut down?" Ralphie.

"As long as it takes." Marcus. So he does speak.

"Can't do, I've got a life." Ralphie.

"_Sure._" Tony, with loads of sarcasm.

"I do!" Ralphie, taking fake offense.

"Yeah and we're it." Mama-Bat, aggravated.

"Here you go honey," she said sweetly, after slapping her youngest on the back of the head, "You enjoy that and tell me if you want seconds."

_I love you._

This wonderful woman placed in front of me a slice of something resembling cheesecake and dripping with some caramelly type liquid.

I would have jumped for it.

But suddenly it was removed from my line of vision.

Following it up, I found the plate in Rangers hands.

"Put. That. Back." I said slowly, narrowing my eyes in traditional _do-it-or-else_ fashion.

He grinned, "Nope, finish the food, than _maybe_ the sweets."

My eyes widened, I was outraged, and gathering smoke to release the outrage when someone else jumped in to be outraged for me.

"Oh please Rick! Just 'cause you've decided to cut all _actual_ food from your diet doesn't mean Stephanie has to suffer." Lacey.

I liked Lacey.

"If I know Mom, there's rum in this… she on pain meds."

"No she isn't I took her off them." Lane.

I liked Lane.

"You're gonna put her back on them, though, aren't you."

"Ricky give the girl back her desert." Mama-Bat.

Ranger stared at his mother, then sighed, and slid the plate towards me.

I pulled it towards me covetously, and stuck my tongue out at him before digging in.

"ooooohhhhh…. this is… it's…"

"Orgasmic?" Lacey offered.

"Oh gross," Lucus stated, "I **so** do not need to hear that from you."

My eyes flew up to him, he hadn't spoken yet, and on doing so I saw Tank again.

The flan momentarily forgotten, I frowned at him, "You weren't here before." I accused.

He grinned at me, "I know, I was sorry to miss it though… real sorry…"

I glared, turning my attention back to the food. Once again conversation picked up around me. I tried to follow, but occasionally missed a few words or phrases while I was savoring.

"So they had nothing to say?"

"Beyond the fact that this wasn't over, not really…"

"Were they going to… you know… kill her…"

That got my attention.

"I don't think that was the intention, Victor's never been big on killing, his style is more…"

"Leaving reminders." My words turned all attention back on me, I shrugged, "One of the guys said something like that…"

Ranger grimaced, nodding, "That's why they use knives instead of guns."

"How charming."

"We all think so." Tony.

"Almost as charming as you." Ralphie – of course.

I chose to ignore the comment, seeing as I had kneed him in the gonads… hard.

I went back to my food; feeling very sad as I noticed that very little left. Ranger must have read my mind.

"Don't worry, Babe, every meal in this house is fried, dead animal, or dripping with sugar… you should feel right at home."

"Well that's where she is." Mama-Bat.

I swallowed hard.

_Huh?_

Ranger sent his mother a _look_. I couldn't tell what it meant, it was too loaded with meaning for me to even attempt it, but she glared back.

After a moment, Tank spoke up, dispelling the tension, "Bombshell'll feel like she's in heaven with your cooking Tia."

Mama-Bat beamed at him.

"Okay, let's let Steph finish her food in peace. You all met her; she met you all; so we're good."

No one moved.

"Break it up people!"

Smiling the people began to languidly move away. All shooting meaningful looks at Ranger.

Marcus stopped next to him, "Eleven?"

Ranger nodded once.

When the kitchen had emptied and I'd scraped both plates clean, I eyed him warily, "What's at eleven?"

He took a deep breath, "I'd hoped you'd let that go."

"Nope. What's at eleven?"

"You don't have to worry about it."

Which was basically a nice way of telling me it wasn't any of my business. I felt myself get angry very quickly.

"I **do** hafta worry about it, Ranger, I have to worry about a lot of thing. Like what exactly I did that got me kidnapped. And how exactly you're involved and how exactly your family's involved, and how long it's gonna take to fix this… or hell is it even fixable at all! Don't tell me not to worry about things! I have every right to worry!!

"Maybe a right, but when you're with me, no reason."

Damn.

How to argue with that??

The anger left, replaced by irritation. I scowled at him, "That's a really obnoxious thing to say."

He grinned, but it faded quickly, "We have a lot to go over Babe. I need to tell you what I know and you need to tell me what happened; but before we do that my brothers and I need to talk."

"I don't understand how my getting kidnapped involves your brothers."

"You will. I'll explain."

"Promise?"

He nodded.

"I mean it Ranger…"

"I will…"

"Good."

I stood up, the world didn't. It just sort of lurched around.

His hand was on my arm instantly.

"You had a really bad concussion, Babe… kinda scared me there for a second…."

I looked up at him, blinking a little… a vague memory trying to work its way out…

"I'm fine, just the movement thing…"

"Come on I'll walk you to your room."

We walked slowly and in silence, there was no one in the living room and I was beginning to wonder how big this house was if all those people plus _kids_ could disappear.

"Ranger?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is there… are you… do you have problems with your daughter?"

He stopped we were outside "my" room.

He looked at me, "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged, "You seemed kinda upset when I mentioned her before."

"There's a lot going on right now. Nica's kinda having a rough time and she's not letting anyone, me included, help her out."

I nodded.

"Thirteen's hard. You feel like your _supposed_ to be grown and you _wanna_ be grown up, but your just still not there. It's frustrating."

He nodded. "I'm giving her time."

I eyed him a moment… time as in: avoidance?

Nah, Ranger didn't avoid…

But just in case, "Not too much time."

He met my gaze and I felt my heart pick up speed, "I'll keep that in mind."

He leaned in close, "Have a good-night Babe. If you need anything press the black button on the keypad by the door."

I nodded.

He pulled me towards him suddenly, and kissed me.

It sure as hell didn't feel like a _good-night_ kiss.

More like a _come on in_ kiss. Then reached over me, opened the door, and gave me a soft push inside.

"See ya tomorrow Babe."

And he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer**: See first Chapter.

**Author's Note**: Hi! Thanks for all the reviews! You're all so wonderful.

I forgot to mention before that "Nica" is pronounced: Nee-ka. Anyway, this chapter is pretty long I hope you all enjoy.

_**Please Review!!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was sitting on a bed that wasn't mine, in a room full of clothes that weren't mine, in a house full of Ranger's family, in an unknown town in Upstate New York.

How did I get myself into these things?

I'd dug through the closet and found that there was an entire wardrobe in there… in my size. A very warm wardrobe, complete with snow boots, scarfs, gloves, hats, long-johns, and very thick socks.

I'd also found a warm pajama set, that had big shining stars on it.

I'd put them on of course, and now I was getting ready to do some serious thinking. I had to sort out what had happened.

Ranger said I'd been here for five days…

The day he'd asked for my help had been a Friday… so counting from that day forward it should be…

Wednesday?

It depended on how long I'd been with the kidnappers though.

I lay back… so it'd be easier to think.

The kidnappers.

A blonde guy… I'd puked on.

A dark guy… with a blade.

And a chair.

I couldn't for the life of me remember how long I'd been there. I tried recalling the conversation but could only get bits and pieces.

It didn't matter though, my eyelids were suddenly heavy and I decided that I could think about it tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometimes sleeping for six hours during the day is not the best idea.

Why?

Because it causes you to wake up unnaturally early the next morning.

It was 5:12 in the morning.

Yes, _in the morning!_

I, Stephanie Plum, am up before sunrise… by own free will.

Not only up, but I'd already brushed my teeth and showered.

I'd donned the star pajamas on again though, and crawled back into bed… hoping that maybe I could get a just a little more shut-eye.

Hasn't happened.

What _has_ happened is smidgens of pictures and words attacking my brain from the kidnapping; and it's really annoying since none of the info is useful.

5:22

Maybe I should explore a little.

Chances were everyone was still asleep, especially if they'd had that meeting at eleven; and it would be good to get a sense of where the hell I am.

I walked to the door quickly before I changed my mind, pressing my ear against it to see if I heard anything…

Nope, quiet.

Just in case though, I opened the door slowly, and peaked out. The room was empty and dim.

Okay, good.

I walked out, pausing to let my eyes adjust to the light. It was a gorgeous room. Floor to ceiling windows lined the far wall – they were pulled shut at the moment—but when open they'd flood this room with sunlight.

I noticed again how comfy everything looked, despite its size and absolutely exquisite architecture, this room was lived in – by a family.

I headed towards the kitchen, remembering that there'd been a hallway of sorts before you got to it.

I opened the first door, and found a bathroom… the kind you found in a resort… big, really clean, with a Jacuzzi.

Next door.

I stood there staring for a second, wondering if I'd wandered into an issue of Home and Gardens.

It was dining room.

That looked like it'd been copied from Beauty and the Beast.

I walked in and could actually hear _"Be my Guest" _song in my head.

The table itself was just… awesome. Long and gleaming with a fresh flower centerpiece in the middle and two candle stands on either side, it really did belong in a movie.

I stood there in awe a moment before I took in the rest of the room, which was equally gorgeous.

The dark wood was the theme of the room, from the floors to the border that touched the ceiling. The high-back chairs were standing attention around the table, were also dark wood; and at one end of the room a counter ran the length of the wall – there weren't any stools near this though.

The entire room screamed sophistication and I very carefully closed the door, just in case… after things did tend to blow up when I was around.

I went to the kitchen again, just to get another look. I hadn't noticed yesterday, 'cause I didn't know, but the dark wood theme in the dining room was carried over to the kitchen too.

In the cabinets, all dark wood that looked like mahogany or something, and really shiny, just like the table.

I walked around, running my hand over the counter tops and the island. Ending up at the largest refrigerator I'd ever seen in my life. If I ever worked in a restaurant I don't think I'd find a refrigerator this big in it.

I looked around before opening it, just to make sure no one was here. I hadn't heard anyone, but than again this was Ranger's family.

Whoa.

Wherever it was that Ranger picked up his eating habits it definitely wasn't here. From go-gurt to jell-o pudding, from chocolate milk to pseudo-chicken nuggets this 'fridge was a dream come true.

I looked behind me again.

No one would mind if I took a go-gurt, right?

Oooooh the berry blend, my favorite.

Maybe getting up this early wasn't so bad.

I left the kitchen sucking on the yummy tube.

I turned left when I exited the hallway. There were three options now.

I could go down a hallway, open a regular door, or slide open these double doors. I chose the regular door first. I opened it and discovered that they revealed a staircase, which was going down.

Slurping up some more 'gurt I peered down there and could see nothing but darkness.

Nope, I had no desire to venture into dark, unknown places.

Slowly, but firmly I shut that door.

Stepping away looked towards the next two options. The hallway opened up a few feet away from the room I was staying in, while the double doors were almost up on a pedestal.

You had walk up… seven steps to get to those.

I stood there, slurping and looking back and forth between the two options.

The hallway looked safer.

I started walking and found that it curved and that at the end of it was a staircase, huge and rounded that led up to a second floor.

What had my mouth hanging open though was the fact that the end of this hallway was glass.

It was arched and glass all the way up, the staircase curved with the hallway way and I tilted my head to look up.

I wasn't going up there.

There was a very good probability that there were people up there.

Turning back around I head towards the last option.

The double doors.

I went up the steps and stood outside it for a moment. They looked kinda intimidating.

I pressed my ear against them too, to make sure there was no one in there.

I heard nothing.

I opened them slowly and then just swung them open when I peeked in.

I gasped, this house was the coolest!

I walked in almost in a daze, the empty go-gurt tube falling from my hands.

The humid air hit me full on, but I barely noticed it. It was a pool… room.

A room with a pool.

I was standing at a railing still on the platform; the railing had stairs leading off of it on both sides.

The room was immense and I could only assume it was the majority of the ground floor.

It had to be.

The pool was at the center, it's greeny-looking water calm and serene. Beyond the pool on the far, really far, end of the room was an… arcade.

There was no other word for it.

Air hockey, foosball, video game machines, even one of those simulated dance thingy's, where you followed the screen and stepped on the buttons, filled the room. To the side of all that, much less amusing, was an assortment of exercise machines.

Ranger's heaven.

I walked down the left stairs.

And found in a corner, corner in proportion to this house, a small kitchen-like area; with a regular sized refrigerator.

I almost ran over to the games and almost drooled when I realized that there was a snack machine and a soda machine too.

I stood there, looking around, with what I knew to be a dumbfounded expression on my face.

And I'd wondered how all those people could disappear.

Duh.

Smiling, I reached out and pushed a button; the machine vended me a pack of Twinkies.

Twinkies were really good. A few more steps and another button and I had a coke to go with it.

I really liked this house.

I set my breakfast down next to the pool-side and proceeded to remove my socks and roll up the pants. I sat on the edge of the pool and reached for my snack.

The water was a little cold when I stuck my feet in, but hey, I couldn't exactly be in a pool room and not get in the pool, right?

Satisfied with my morning I tore open the Twinkie package and swirled water around with feet.

I sipped my coke and savored the creamy center, I was feeling very contended when suddenly I felt harsh shove from behind and suddenly the creamy center was usurped by cold, chlorine infested water.

The Twinkie itself was stuck in my throat and I saw the bubbles leave my mouth and float to the top as I was completely submerged.

I flailed around a little managing to close my eyes against the water, before I hit the top. I gasped for breath, but couldn't – the Twinkie was going to kill me.

I was going to die and my last meal would have been a lard-filled piece of fluff and a coke.

I fell under again, without even getting the chance to open my eyes.

I started gagging, and my flailing wasn't doing anything… somewhere in my mind I knew I was supposed to start swimming, but the inability to breath and the material stuck in my throat wasn't letting those thoughts dominate.

My thoughts started getting fuzzy, my lungs were screaming for air and I was getting desperate when I felt strong hands grab me under the arms and heft me upwards.

I coughed and coughed and coughed, spitting out water and gooey, white substance, as I lay on the side of the pool dripping. Someone was alternating between hitting my back hard and smoothing my hair gently.

A big, warm towel was wrapped around me and I realized I was really cold… shaking actually.

"Look at me Babe," Ranger's voice rumbled.

I did, even though, I didn't want to.

"Drink this," he said, handing me a cup of something.

The last thing I wanted was to drink something. I started shaking my head, he interrupted, "Drink it Babe," he said. I tried holding it myself but my hand was trembling.

I'm not sure what it was, but it actually did help with the not gagging.

"Take slow breaths," he was saying.

I nodded, surprised it was working. I could breath.

As my breathing regulated itself, I looked at him again.

He was wet.

"You're wet."

"So are you. Did you hit anything on the way down? The shoulder?"

I shook my head, "What happened?" I asked, trying to stand. He helped me; and when I was standing he didn't let me go.

He kept his arm wrapped around my waist. I was feeling a lot warmer, suddenly and decided that leaning into him wouldn't be a bad idea. I was kinda wobbly.

"… that's why…"

"huh?"

He stopped, peering down at me, "You weren't listening?"

I shook my head, "Sorry."

"The kids wake up early on Saturday's to watch cartoons. Lacey gets up too, to watch them. When she's ready to play she sits by the pool, like you were doing. They come up behind her and push her in. She swims to the other side and they jump in after her. It's tradition. She hasn't come to the pool in a month so when they saw…"

"They thought I was her."

He nodded grim face, "We tried to get here before they pushed you in."

"How did you-"

He started maneuvering me towards the door.

I glared, "How did you know I was here."

He stopped and looked down at me, a smile spread across his face. A nice, friendly smile that was more relaxed than I'd ever seen him, "Babe, the whole house is monitored. That door you opened but didn't go into, leads to a security room. We were down there."

I narrowed my eyes, "You were watching me."

He said nothing, but pointed me in the direction of the stairs. It was then I noticed that that Marcus was here too and that he didn't look happy – especially with the three dark-haired boys that were standing in front of him.

I frowned, "He doesn't have to yell at them, it was an accident."

Ranger's smile faded, "If he doesn't I will; and I'd rather not since it'd ruin my image as the cool uncle."

"You're the cool uncle?"

He smiled, "Come on, you need warm clothes."

We were headed towards the platform when I noticed that the boys seemed on the verge of crying. Jeez, it wasn't _that_ big a deal.

Ranger stopped, silent communication passed between him and his brother, before the boys moved forwards as one.

"We want to apologize, Ms. Plum," the oldest said, he was about nine, maybe ten.

"We're real sorry about what happened." the middle one, about seven.

"We should have checked and made sure it was my mom." The oldest again.

"It's okay," I stuttered out; I was cold.

"We're real, real sorry, lady, real sorry." The youngest, about four.

I looked down at him, and I swear I felt myself melt.

It was a mini-Ranger.

And he was looking at me with big, wet, dark eyes; his bottom lip quivering.

"You're not mad are ya??"

I swallowed hard, my eyes were burning, my throat was raw, my head was staring to pound, my shoulder throbbed, and I couldn't stop shaking; but it was mini-Ranger, "No."

He whirled around, "See Uncle Marc, she's not mad."

Marcus looked at the boy, "Why don't you go find you're mother…. all of you go find his mother, please." He added looking at them all.

The boys walked away all looking like small puppies with their tails in between their legs.

I scowled him, "Jeez, it was an accident. It's not like they bashed me over the head with a tire iron. What's wrong with you!?"

And then I sneezed.

He and Ranger exchanged looks, "We've been trying to work on discipline." Marcus.

"All the boys are seriously undisciplined." Ranger.

"How many are there?" I asked them, suddenly very curious.

"Marcus owns the middle one of the three, along with another one that wasn't in on the fun. The little one is Lane's and Tony owns oldest one you just met."

I took this in as we left the pool room. My shivering got stronger suddenly and I realized the humid air in the room had kept me warmer.

"The lit-little o-one lo-looks like yo-you." I stammered, "A lo-lot."

He grinned, "Yeah."

He opened the door to "my" room, walked in, pushed me onto the bed, went to the closet and pulled out clothes.

Then he went to the bathroom and I heard him turn the shower on.

"Take a warm shower, get dressed, and come down for breakfast."

I frowned, "Ranger-" I started.

He was at the door already and turned to face me, a grin on his face, "Rick, Babe, you gotta call me Rick here. Ranger's not allowed in this house."

Then he left.

I stared at the door before realizing that the shaking would only stop when I got warm.

Soon I was outside, dressed in warm clothes and absolutely starving.

The television was on in the living room and when I stepped out of the room, four heads popped up from the sofa.

"Is that her?" one boy asked.

"Yeah."

"You're such an idiot; she doesn't even _look_ like Aunt Lace."

"Shut up!"

The youngest scowled at them; he hopped off the sofa and barreled towards me.

"Hi! I'm Richie."

"Hi I'm Stephanie."

He grinned, "You wanna watch cartoons with me?"

"No, dummy, she's a grown up."

This was the other little boy, the one I hadn't seen.

"She might, Mom watches sometimes…"

"Only if you start to cry like a baby," the oldest one said.

The little one turned to glare at him, "I'm not a baby, and I'm not the one who thought the guest was his mom and pushed her into da pool!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

I had the intuition that as the adult I was supposed to stop this, yelling _both of you shut up_ probably wasn't the best way though.

I was starting to panic as their high-pitched little voices hit another octave.

"There better be really good explanation for this behavior," a crisp voice said.

It was Lacey she was coming from the kitchen. The boys stopped instantly; all turning to face her.

She was frowning, "It's not enough that you tossed her into the deep of the pool while she was eating, you have to give her a head ache too?"

The boys looked down, "Aw, Mom it's not like we meant to…" the oldest stated in something close to a whine.

She didn't respond to that, "Breakfast is ready, go."

And they did. Quickly.

She transferred her gaze to me, "I'm sorry 'bout this morning," she offered, as I walked towards her, "The kids can be tough to handle and last night was a late one for all the adults. We kinda got lax with the kids for a second."

I nodded, "It wasn't that bad, no permanent damage done."

She smiled, "Glad to hear it. Rick would lynch us if we broke you on the first day."

I said nothing to that, making a mental note that Ranger was "Rick" and following her into the kitchen.

All conversation ceased when we entered.

It was like being on display at the Macy's Christmas window. Everyone who walks by _has _to stare… it's like instinct or something.

"Is this goin to happen every time I come in here?"

They all looked at each other and grinned, "It's the sheer impact of your presence." One of the men said, Marcus?

No, Marcus was the oldest…. The other one… Tony…

I stared at him, "Does my impacting presence get me food?"

He grinned, his eyes shooting to Ranger.

"Have a seat,"

I did, everyone I'd met last night was here along with the kids and… Ranger's daughter. I let my eyes rest on her a moment, she looked up, feeling my gaze. "Hi," I said.

She smiled slightly, before saying softly, "I'm glad you're alright."

I nodded, "Thanks."

"What do you want for breakfast?" Ranger asked me.

I smiled at him, "I can have _whatever_ I want?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Fruit, toast and orange juice."

"Pancakes with syrup."

"A muffin and apple juice."

"_French toast_ with syrup."

"Scrambled egg with green peppers and coffee."

"_Waffles_ with syrup."

He glared, I glared back.

"Frosted flakes." I offered it was my last concession; one could only bend so far.

"Throw in some banana slices."

Okay maybe I could bend a little further, "Deal."

He nodded, satisfied, I looked across from me and found his sister grinning. I'd forgotten we weren't alone, the family had remained absolutely silent during our exchange even the kids.

"Have you met the kids, Steph?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Boys!" she called and four dark-haired boys lined up before me -- like little soldiers.

"We're working on discipline," she said before beginning the introduction.

"Alex is the oldest at nine, then Paul at eight, then Clark at six, and then Richie at four. Paul and Clark belong to Marcus. Alex belongs to Tony and Lacey. Richie belongs to me."

I looked the boys over, smiling at each one; but it was Richie that made me stare. He was… mini-Ranger.

"You wanna watch cartoons now?" he asked again, not deterred by his older cousins' teasing, "On Saturday's we allowed to eat breakfast watchin TV."

"Yeah you could come." This came from Clark.

"That's sounds like a lot of fun, just let me get my cereal." I turned to ask where the bowls and stuff were and was presented with a big bowl of frosted flakes with banana's and milk.

"How di-"

"I made it for you honey," Celine said kindly.

My eyes widened, "I didn't see you. You didn't have to do that. I could've…"

She grinned, "But I did. Now go on and watch cartoon with the kids. They like it when an adult watches with them on Saturdays, unfortunately they only get their wish when Rick's around. He's the only one who obliges them."

My eyes widened, _Ranger watching cartoons??_

Jeez, more thought adjustment.

My eyes swung over to him, he was grinning – probably reading my thoughts again. "Come one Babe, Recess is about to start."

He said, walking past me, the boys followed. I started to follow but stopped, "Aren't you coming?" I asked Veronica.

She smiled slightly, "You don't have to be nice to me, you know." She said softly, "I'd understand if you wanted to stay far away from me."

Everyone in the kitchen froze.

The confusion must have shown on my face because she whirled on her Uncles, "She doesn't know?"

Marcus was the one who answered his voice almost cold, "We haven't briefed her yet."

"Well what are you waiting for!" she exclaimed.

"Watch your tone, Veronica," Lane.

The girl rolled her eyes and stormed off.

I stood there, silently.

"Go on to the living room, Stephanie, Rick and the boys are waiting." Celine suggested softly.

I nodded, still staring at the spot where Veronica had been sitting.

I went to join the guys in the living and found Ranger lying on the floor, his chin in his hands and the boys all lined up in the exact same position next to him.

It was a row of dark-haired men watching cartoons.

"Sit by me, Ms. Plum."

The second oldest called… already I'd forgot his name.

I did and we watched and occasionally I commented and I smiled when the kids spoke to me, but I didn't really _hear_ anything. My mind was still on Veronica's words, on the expression on her face.

What didn't I know?

What did I have to be briefed on?

And why was it okay if I wanted to stay away from her?

My head was starting to hurt and the cereal had gotten kinda soggy and I didn't like it soggy.

I was staring down at the bowl, wondering why I couldn't remember the details of my kidnapping, when I heard a chuckle.

I looked up.

The TV was off, the kids were gone and Ranger was sitting Indian style staring at me.

"Find the secrets of life in that bowl?" Ranger asked.

"Why would your daughter tell me it's okay if I didn't want to be around her?"

He looked shocked, then he looked blank.

He stood in one swift motion, "Come."

I scowled at his back, I wasn't a puppy. Still I got up and followed. He opened that door that I hadn't gone through earlier and hit a light switch. It revealed a stair case that went straight down.

We went down silently. I'd expected a huge room, I'd already accounted in my head that this room was probably the size of the entire floor plan of the house. What I hadn't expected was the sheer amount of technology in this room.

Monitors lined the walls, along with desks and leather chairs and a hundred other doo-dads and gizmo's. There was a large round table at the center, that looked like it could have belonged to King Arthur. Stoic, muscled men patrolled the room, all armed to the teeth.

His siblings were already in the room.

I wanted to say hi, but my eyes were glued to the screens, "When you said the house is monitored… I thought… I didn't think… this is just… creepy." I was talking to Ranger even though I knew his siblings were all watching me, as I walked around. There was a door on the far side of the room; my guess is that it led outside. The outside was on the screens too, and I could see dogs walking around… Dobermans.

Like I said… creepy… it really was, there truly wasn't an aspect of this house that wasn't monitored. Well… not the bedrooms… but it didn't matter since the hallways that led to the bedroom and windows of the bedrooms and heck, even the closets of the bedrooms were all supervised.

Lane giggled, "Yeah I guess if you're not used to it, it kinda weird."

"Security is important." Marcus said, his voice always startled me, mostly because he hardly ever spoke in my presence and he seemed to always be studying me.

"Yeah, but this is… like Security on OCD."

There was no answer to this. Tony moved over to one of the desks and pulled out a chair, "Take a seat, Steph, I can call you Steph can't I?"

I nodded as I sat down. Ranger sat next to me, Lane across from me, and Tony on my other side. Marcus was standing at one of the other desks.

He walked over to me. "These are the two men responsible for your abduction." He said as he placed two photographs in front of me.

"The blonde one was a hired gun, the dark-haired was the first cousin of a man named Victor De Ruiz. De Ruiz has-"

"That's not him," I interrupted.

Marcus's eyes shot up to mine and I felt a nervous suddenly. I looked to Ranger; he too looked suddenly very grim.

"What do you mean that's not him."

I studied the picture more closely, "That's not the dark-haired guy that kidnapped me." I looked up and met Lane's narrowed eyes.

"What did he look like?" she asked me.

I shrugged, "He did look kinda like this… but… older I think. He had darker eyes."

I looked around at them.

"What's wrong?"

"Babe," Ranger began, "… these are the two people we picked up where we found you. If this guy isn't the one you saw that means there was a third we didn't know about."

Marcus turned away and returned a few moments later, "Tell me if you recognize anyone from these photos."

His tone was crisp and I didn't like it. I glared at him, ready to tell him what he could do with his pictures.

"Please Babe."

Damn him and his sudden sweetness.

I looked down at the pictures, rifling through them.

"Nope, none of these are him. He was older, like early fifties or late forties. All these guys are in their thirties at most."

They all looked at each other.

"Couldn't be." Lane.

"He'd get himself involved personally?" Tony.

"It's not like him." Lane.

"He must be desperate." Marcus.

Ranger stood suddenly; when he came back he had one photo in his hand. He placed it on the table.

"That's him."

They were all silent.

"You saw him in your apartment." Marcus asked me, still as if I'd been the one who did something wrong.

"No, I only saw the blonde guy in my apartment. I saw _him_… when I woke up."

Again they were all silent.

"Okay, who is this guy? What did he want with me? Did you kill the other two? And why is it Saturday when it should be Wednesday?"

Still more silence, now accompanied by rather surprised expressions. Hey, I'd been pretty quiet up until now; but I had a right to ask stuff too.

"This _is_ Victor De Ruiz and his involvement means that things have progressed a little too quickly for comfort." Tony.

"We've go to upgrade security." Marcus.

My eyes widened, "How could you possibly upgrade security?" I asked, my eyes taking in the bulky security guards, "This place is like Fort Knox already."

"Lock Down." He said seriously.

"_Lock down?!_ As in no one comes in and no one goes out???"

He nodded, once.

"You've got to be kidding??"

He wasn't, "Security is not to be taken lightly."

I turned to Ranger, "Why?"

"Victor De Ruiz wants my daughter."

_Carlito and Lisa's daughter_

The words came to me suddenly, like out of a dream, "No, he wants Carlito's and Lisa's daughter."

Again the silence.

"My middle name is Carlos, when we were all kids we'd spend time with an uncle. He was very old school and in keeping with Latin tradition called us all by our middle names. Lisa was my wife."

I took that in. "De Ruiz is you're Uncle?"

"No, he's – was a friend of our Uncle's. Until I married his daughter."

"I need more here, Ran- Rick." Jeez, that was hard to remember; not Ranger… _Rick_.

"Lisa got pregnant when I was eighteen. I wanted to be part of my child's life; I was told marriage was the only way. So I did. We got married, my daughter was born, and within four years we were both beyond miserable, so I got out; I wanted joint-custody of Nica though. De Ruiz informed me that wasn't possible. I argued, we went to court, they won. I went into the service. I've never made it any secret that I can't stand him or that I resent her. Recently she was murdered and a judge decided that since I was willing, and had a stable business I could be awarded custody. De Ruiz isn't happy and wants her back."

I stared at him. That was a lot to take in, but there was just something… off, about it. "He thinks you murdered his daughter?"

"Not personally, but yeah."

"Why now? If you've wanted custody since she was four why wait nine years to kill her mother? It doesn't make sense."

I didn't get a response, "I don't understand. A judge in Florida awarded you, a man with a _really_ dangerous job, custody of a child; over the grandfather she'd been raised with?"

"The judge may not have been appraised of my active participation in RangeMan and she hadn't been raised with her grandfather."

"But you said that he wanted her back…"

"Back in Florida."

"But that still doesn't explain-"

"You've received all the information you're going to receive Ms. Plum." Marcus, of course.

This time I couldn't stop myself, "Like hell I have!" I stood suddenly, "This is ridiculous! How can you expect me to give you useful information if you won't tell me what's going on."

"We _have_ told you what's going on." Ranger said this, very softly.

I looked down at him, "Not everything."

"Everything that concerns you." Marcus.

I glared at him, before whirling on Ranger again, "I want to know what's going on?" I demanded.

"I just told you what's going on."

"No, what else is going on? What kind of grandfather has thugs kidnap a woman who spent one night, not even a full night, with his granddaughter? Why can't you do this in the courts? Why are you hiding here? Why does your daughter think its okay for me to avoid her?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions." Tony.

I didn't bother looking at him.

"Nica feels it was her fault you were kidnapped, so she would understand if you didn't want to be around her." He fell silent after this.

"I asked a whole bunch of other stuff."

"I'm not answering any of that. You know everything you need to know."

"Fine then! I'm leaving!" This said I turned and headed for the stairs.

He grabbed me, I was expecting it, "If you don't want to tell me what's really going on then I don't want to stay here. I'm going home."

So what if I didn't know where I was and sincerely doubted I could get past the dogs. It was the point of the matter.

"You're staying here until its safe and this has nothing to do with me wanting or not wanting to tell you anything. It's all about your safety."

"Oh please!" A good old fashioned eye rolled accompanied the words, "If you wanted to you'd tell me. You just don't want to, and I refuse to stay here if I don't know what's going on… what _really_ going on!!"

"That is what's really going on."

Okay so he said that really firmly and I had a seconds doubt, but then I squashed it. My instincts were telling me there was more and so far they'd been pretty good.

"It's not _everything_ that's going on, is it?"

He stayed silent. I'd known he would. Somewhere along the line I'd learned that Ranger wouldn't lie to me. He'd say nothing, or very little and let me go from there.

"Let me go." I hissed.

He did and I stormed up the stairs, tears blurring my vision a little. Why wouldn't he tell me? What was the big deal?

Maybe he just doesn't trust me.

The thought, made the tears hotter, I was storming in the direction of "my" room, when I felt a hand on my arm.

I looked and found Mama-Bat. Her eyes were full of concern. "What is it? Why do you cry?"

I shook my head, "I… I'm leaving… I want to leave."

She was silent a moment, before removing her hand, I noticed absentmindedly that her eyes seemed colder suddenly, "What has he told you?" She asked.

I glared, not at her, but more at the memory, "NOTHING!" it was a shriek, I knew it, but oh well, "He's told me nothing, but what I need to know!! He's such a jerk! He brings me here and I don't even know where _here_ is, Upstate New York is huge, you know!! And he introduces me to all these people and then tells me its home and I have to be briefed and it's not the guy I saw and he tells me it's none of my business and it's all FOR MY SAFETY!!"

I'd turned away from Mama-Bat, and had started pacing back and forth, waving my hands in the air – giving tribute to my Italian blood.

"MY SAFETY! Can you believe that!! I should make him tell me!! I should do something to make him!! He hasn't told me anything at all! Here I am in the middle of who knows where, just 'cause he felt like bringing me and he won't tell me anything!! I haven't even called my mother! Rex is probably starving to death! It's like _he's_ kidnapped me!! And he says _'you know all you need to know!!!'_"

The tears were streaming now, and I was running out of steam, "He didn't tell me anything… he _never_ tells me anything…" okay that was more like a sob.

I was facing Mama-Bat again and she was looking at me with this unreadable expression.

"Do you trust him?" she asked me, and I almost sighed, knowing what was coming. She was going to tell me to trust him.

I refused to answer. I didn't need this speech.

"Answer me, Stephanie, do you trust him?'

I sighed, like a four year old, "Yeah."

"How much?" she asked.

I'd been wiping at my tears, but froze at her tone.

"With your life?" she prompted.

I nodded, she said nothing.

"With the lives of the people I love." I whispered to her, sharing the truth with her even as the knowledge entered me.

She nodded, walking forward, she held me by the arms again. "My family is complicated, Stephanie. It is not easy for my boys, for any of them. For Marcus and Rick it's the hardest. They're so much like they're father. So protective of the ones they love. And they've already been burned."

I didn't know why she was telling me this, couldn't see the connection…. _Of the ones they love…_ how did that affect me?

"He doesn't lo-"

"No girl has ever been here before, Stephanie. The only other woman I've met is Veronica's mother, and that was at the custody hearing when Veronica was four."

Whoa.

"You can make him tell you. He will because he loves you. But please, honey, if you're not gonna stick around then don't. Don't, because once you know, once you've been told. You can never go back."

I stared at her, dumbstruck.

She smiled slightly; gently she kissed me on the forehead. "Go on to your room and rest a little while. If you insist on going home, Ricky will get you there."

She said that as if it were given that he'd give me anything I wanted.

I don't know how long I stared out at nothing, before I realized she was gone. I felt like I was in a dream and my head was pounding.

I made my way to the room, walked in, and laid on the bed fully dressed. It was time to think this through.

I'd gotten to apartment. It was dark. I turned the light on and that guy had been standing there. I'd pulled my gun…

… a chair…

… my head…

… the questions…

… Veronica Manaso… Yeah, they'd… no… the blonde guy had asked that.

… I'd thrown up…

The dark haired guy… Victor. He'd said _I'll_ ask you now. With emphasis on that "I". Ranger and the guys hadn't found Victor there, they'd found another dark-haired guy. Where had Victor gone? Where had _that_ dark-haried guy been? Why hadn't I seen him? Why hadn't he spoken?

Ranger hadn't answered any of my questions. Not really. There was so much mystery, so much secrecy everywhere.

No one wanted to tell me, and now Mama-Bat was telling me I didn't want to know.

My eyelids were getting heavy again, I was really tired; probably almost drowning does that to a person.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thank You all so much for the reviews!!

They make sooooooooo happy!!!

I've got the next two chapters written.

So pretty please **Review**!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dark when I woke up. And I wasn't wearing shoes.

Hmmmmm, yet another overreaction to be added in with the pile; no one wonder Marcus doesn't like me. I'm a walking freak show.

I sat up in bed, pulled my knees close, and rested my chin on them.

I was hungry, but food required leaving this room. Leaving this room required seeing people. People who had all very likely seen my little episode; the second one in as many days.

After all they'd been in the security room, with all the monitors, they'd probably seen me and my hand gestures and my pacing and my obvious yelling, even if they hadn't actually heard me.

A knock on the door, had me jumping up. "Uh… come in…"

Lane entered with a big black bag.

"Hello," she said, setting the bag on the floor and standing by the bed, "I came by earlier to examine you, but you were asleep."

I felt a ripple of relief and a ripple of disappointment one right after the other coursed through me that it hadn't been Ranger.

"Has your head hurt today?" she asked politely.

"A little."

"Lower it please." She said, still politely as her hands began feeling my head.

The examination took about ten minutes; she was very polite, very considerate, and almost kind. By the end of it I felt like she'd locked me in a cage and hurled accusations at me for an hour.

She was quietly, but determinedly hating my guts.

"I have a right to know what's going on." I finally stated, when she started picking up all her tools, not able to stand the quiet.

She looked up at me and sighed in relief, good the politeness was gone. She was angry.

"You've been told what's going on. I don't understand why you insist that there's more. All you're doing is hurting feelings."

"Because I can feel it. I _know_ there's more."

She straightened, and eyed me for a moment. "I like you Stephanie, I really do. You'd make a great friend, but I can't have you upsetting my guys. Marc and Rick went into it for ten minutes after you left; I thought they were going to fist fight for a second."

"I don't mean to cause trouble; I just don't like being in a situation if I don't know what's going on."

She nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "I can understand that. It's a perfectly reasonable statement. The thing is you don't _need_ to know anything more for the situation your in. You're here as his friend, a friend who helped him out and unintentionally got herself involved. We're all very sorry about that, and we're going to keep you safe until it's all over."

She paused, studying me, and I saw suddenly a very clear resemblance between her and Marcus.

"You're right, there is more. A lot more, but its family business. For the situation you're in you have all the information you need. Truth is, you don't really want more information."

"Because I wouldn't be able to go back."

She smirked, "Who've you been talking to?"

"Your mother. She says he loves me."

The smirk was gone, "Mom talks too much."

She stood. "Does he?" I asked her, looking up.

She said nothing.

I sighed, lowering my gaze, "I never know which ways up when it comes to Ranger. One minute I think he's interested and the next…" I didn't finish the sentence, figuring there was no need to give this girl a history of my failed-male-relationships… we didn't have all night.

"Dinner's almost ready. You're expected to eat with the family today." She turned to leave.

"Dinner? What time is it!!?"

She turned back around, "You slept all day. It's completely normal. If you do the same tomorrow, you might begin to feel like yourself. The blow to the back of your head caused massive swelling. The fact that it went untreated for almost 48 hours didn't help."

Then she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'd tried to get myself to look a little better tonight. But it was hard without make-up and I kept forgetting ask someone.

Today's venture into the outside world was more difficult than the last. But I was done being a cry-baby.

I took deep breath and opened the door.

My eyes immediately landed on Tank. I sighed in relief when he grinned at me. "You must think us, pretty boring bombshell… whole day sleeping…"

I grinned back as I approach him; he was sitting on sofa, watching the TV. The TV, however, was inhabited by animated, digital characters.

Two of the boys were on the floor playing a video game.

"Hi Tank," I said solemnly, then "What can I say…?"

He motioned, to his side, "Come have a seat. And it's Eddie here."

I looked in the direction of the kitchen than back at him, "Lane said dinner was almost ready."

"Lane's concept of time is different than the rest of worlds. Dinner is at seven. Every night. It's currently 6:38."

I filed that away for future reference as I sat down next to him.

"Eddie, huh?"

"Yep."

"Ranger told me I gotta call him Rick."

"Ranger and Tank aren't allowed here, House-rules."

I stared at him.

He grinned, "Tia feels that if we come here with street names, we bring street business. Street business is forbidden. When we're here, we're her boys and nothing more."

I took that in. More information to file away for the future.

"Tia?"

"It means aunt in Spanish."

I nodded; we were silent for a little while. Watching the characters move around on screen, marveling at how involved the boys were.

"I want to go home." I told him.

He didn't look at me, kept his eyes glued to the screen, "Wouldn't count on it Bombshell."

"I want to know what's going on."

"Thought you were briefed." He said neutrally.

"Not really."

"Not buying it, Bombshell."

I glared up at his profile, "I have no idea what's going on."

"I'm sure-"

I groaned loud enough to cut him off, "If you tell me I know all I need to know, I'm gonna burst into tears."

He looked down at me, "It's not personal."

"It sure feels like it."

He grinned at me. "We just don't want any rooms blown up."

I scowled.

"Would you like to play with us, Ms. Plum?"

It was Clark.

"You can call me Steph," I told him, noticing his eyes were lighter than the norm in this family.

He smiled at me, revealing one missing tooth.

"We're playing Mario Kart, Steph. You wanna play with us?"

I looked at Tank. He was all Tank-like; I wasn't getting any information out of him. But kids… even I could get information out of kids.

I nodded, moving to join them on the floor. Not because I wanted to, but because it was farther away from Tank.

"So…" I said as he handed me a controller.

"Hi, Ms. Plum." Richie.

"You can call her Steph." Clark informed the younger boy.

Which was a good thing; because I was once again struck silent by how much this kid looked like Ranger. True, he was the son of Ranger's twin.

"Okay, you can go against Richie first."

"Actually why don't I watch you two so I'll know what to do." _And so I can ask you questions._

He nodded, "Okay."

When they started to play, I started my inquisition.

"So you guys spend a lot of time downstairs."

Richie shook his head vigorously, "Nu-uh we not allowed down there. It's not safe."

"Safe is a big deal around here huh?"

"Yeah, this is da safest house. We comes here when things get risky."

"You don't live here?" I asked him, the thought just occurring to me.

"Nope he doesn't, only me and my dad and Paul live here…with Grandma." Clark interjected.

"Oh."

"But we's all got rooms here and stuff. We visit a lot." Richie.

"When things get risky?" I asked.

"Yeah." Richie.

"Does that happen a lot?"

Richie shrugged, Clark didn't even bother to look at me, he was so engrossed in the game.

"Do you know why it happens?" I asked softly.

"It's cause a who we are." Richie said plaintively.

"No, dummy, it's cause who we _were_." Clark interrupted, "You're up now…" he added handing me the controller.

"Better yet, why don't you _get_ up. Now."

Busted.

I jumped back, and my eyes flew to Ranger. The grim expression on his face told me, he'd heard at least part of the conversation.

"Uncle Rick!!" Richie, all the enthusiasm only a four year old could manage, "You wanna play too?!" he asked sweetly.

Ranger glanced at his nephew, "No, Rich, and Ms. Plum isn't going to play either. She and I have to talk."

I didn't get up.

"Now." He growled out, before turning around.

I got up, and glanced at Tank. He was sitting forward in the sofa, obviously sensing something was wrong.

He led me to "my" room and opened the door.

"I don't think… Dinner will…"

"…will wait. Get in."

Okayyyyy

He shut the door firmly behind us.

"Pumping my nephews for information is not cool, Stephanie."

_**Stephanie**, uh-oh._

"Yeah, well, I'm desperate here."

"You shouldn't be, you should understand that you know all-"

"… all I need to know…" I mimicked.

He didn't like that.

"I wish you'd trust me." He said softly and my eyes widened.

"_Trust you?!?_" I screeched at him. He cringed, apparently realizing he'd said something wrong.

"You want me to trust you!!! Right Ranger, cause me being here, not knowing where _here_ is, and not knowing what the hells going on without calling the fuckin police isn't trust!!"

"Stop yelling." He said calmly.

"Stop telling me I know everything I need to know!"

He glared at me, yeah, an actual glare that would have made me pee my pants if I wasn't so angry to begin with.

"But it's true."

I said nothing, instead headed for the door. I'd swung it open when he spoke.

"Trust me, Babe."

I sighed, and not a happy sigh; an aggravated one. "I **do** trust you, Ranger. I just wish _you'd_ trust _me._"

I headed for the kitchen, bypassing Tank and the looks he was shooting and praying that this meal wouldn't be as much an ordeal as the rest of this day had been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: See Chap. 1

**Author's Note**: Sorry about the delay folks... holiday season and all. I hope you enjoy. I know I made a lot of stuff up, but it is fiction.

_**Please Review!!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The very sophisticated dining room I'd seen this morning was transformed into a happily, bustling eating area.

Lacey and Mama-Bat were setting out plates and bowls of food. The two older boys were setting out the fork and knives, while Lane set out plates and glasses. Tony and Ralphie each had one of the candle holders in their hands—moving it over to that side counter I'd seen earlier. Marcus was moving the flowers.

"Oh good, you're here," Mama-Bat exclaimed, "Have a seat. Lane go get the pitchers from the kitchen."

Lane still hand a stack of plates in her hand.

"I'll get it." I offered and moved to do it before any one could object. I chose to ignore the pause in the busy-work that occurred as I headed out of the room with all eyes glued to me.

On the island I found two crystal pitchers full of what looked like iced tea. I grabbed them both, then quickly lowered one, as my shoulder didn't appreciate having to do hard labor.

Lacey was there suddenly, taking the one I'd lowered, she smiled at me. "Come on we're about to start."

I frowned a little as I followed her. I liked food to, but these people all looked really happy to be having dinner.

I entered the room again and found that everyone had taken there seats. The entire table was not occupied, in fact only one end was, but that end was full; with food, with people, with laughter. Lacey set her pitcher down at one end of the group so I followed suit and set it down at the other end of the group.

Mama-Bat was sitting at the head of the table. At her right was Marcus, at her left Tony. Sitting at Marcus's elbow was Ranger. The seat next to him was empty.

Lacey took the empty seat next to Tony, her son sitting next to her. Lane sitting next to Alex, her husband on her other side, her son across from her.

Marcus's oldest sat next to Lucas, his younger brother across from him next to Richie. Tank sat next Paul, with a woman I hadn't met sitting across from him, next to Clark.

Where was Veronica?

I had the sudden urge to pull out the seat next to the unknown woman, or next to Tank. I didn't want to sit next to Ranger. If I sat next to Ranger I'd be right in the center of the family group.

"Come sit by me, Steph." Richie called.

I sighed quietly, no hope for it now.

I sat down.

Mama-Bat smiled.

"You haven't met Suzie have you, Steph." She pointed towards the unknown woman, "She's Eddie's wife. She's a nurse and had a shift to get through before she could join us."

I leaned forward so I could see her, "It's nice to meet you." She called out, "I've heard a lot about you… bombshell."

I blushed. Great.

I shot a resentful glare down the table at Tank, who grinned unrepentantly.

"Let's say grace."

Mama-Bat said and I watched as around the table, hands were held and heads lowered.

Richie immediately latched onto my hand and I looked over to my other side to find Ranger staring at me, with his hand outstretched.

Without looking around me, I could feel everyone's eyes on us. I placed my hand in his and watched as it engulfed my own.

He turned and bowed his head.

"Dear heavenly father, I want to thank you not only for the food you've provided my family, but for blessing of having us all under one roof. I want to thank you for bringing them all home safe and sound, for new stories and new friends; and I ask that you're guiding hand be present in the days to come. May you open the hearts and eyes of those who refuse to see, and may you bring peace and understanding where it is needed most. I ask that you keep us all safe. In Your name, I pray. Amen."

_Interesting prayer…_

A chorus of soft amen's followed.

There was a pause, then conversation started up full-throttle, along with the passing around of food.

I filled my plate,but found that the food didn't appeal tome that much,and thanked all the gods in existence that no one directed any conversation to me…except maybe Richie.

"This is so great." Lacey enthused suddenly.

Everyone nodded, I glanced around in bafflement.

"We don't all get together often. In fact the last time we were all together like this must have close to three years ago." Lane explained.

"Yeah, Richie was just a baby." Lucas.

"We all come here on a regular basis, but we don't all come at the same time… most often absent, is your buddy over there." Tony.

"Eddie doesn't come as often as he should either," Mama-Bat.

"It's your son, he's a slave-driver." Tank.

"I was here like four months ago." Ranger, kinda whiney, though, and Ranger didn't do whiney. Of course Ranger wasn't allowed in this house.

"You were here six and a half months ago." Lane.

He scowled at her, "You're not here all that often either."

"More often than you."

"Jus, cause you live closer."

"Am I going to have to mediate this?" Tony asked, wryly.

Everyone burst out laughing.

Mama-Bat grinned at me, "When they were little, the twins could never, and I mean never agree on anything. If she wanted stay up late, he wanted to go to be early. If she wanted to rollerblade, he wanted toride bikes. If she wanted tuna, he was Peanut-butter and jelly. And Tony, was the one in charge of mediating."

My eyes shot to Tony, he too was grinning, "Some of the most dangerous moments of my childhood were lived trying to find common ground between those two."

"Oh I don't know there was snow on the ground that time Rick threw you off the roof." Ralphie interjected.

"Yeah, and that time Lane pushed you into the alligator tank, they'd already eaten…" Ranger added.

"And you had a helmet on that time they threw sticks in front of you're bike as you were going down hill." Mama-Bat.

Tony was looking at me. "I'm lucky to have lived."

"They were a menace to society." Marcus, but his voice was more amused than I'd ever heard it.

The conversation changed again, and I lost track as I tried to envision Ranger as a small dark-haired boy pushing someone off the roof. The hardest part was imagining him as a little boy. I couldn't picture Ranger as anything other than Batman.

The conversation around me was loud and full of laughter and was making something inside me ache. I wanted to be part of the jokes and understand the dynamics that ran in this family.

I was feeling left out.

When I decided I couldn't eat anymore – the feeling had spread to include my stomach - I turned to Ranger; if I was miserable, I wanted him to join me in my misery. "Where's your daughter?"

He'd been laughing at something Tony had said and I almost felt bad that I was the cause of the mirth disappearing. His smiled vanished and he met my gaze seriously.

"She doesn't feel well, and asked to be excused."

"Oh."

"Did you enjoy the food?" Mama-Bat, asked kindly, but her eyes were sending me a message of sorts. I refused to understand it.

"Yeah it was great." Truth was I could hardly remember what I'd eaten. I was upset.

Ranger got up suddenly, pulling me with him.

"Desert, Ricky…"

"No, thanks Mom."

I would've protested, but I just didn't feel like it.

He dragged me back to "my" bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind us. I pulled away from him as soon as I could and sat down, pulling my legs up and tucking them under me. Then looked up at him with a _WHAT_ expression on my face.

"I do trust you, Babe." He said seriously, continuing our last conversation without any warning.

Fine, I could play like that too.

"Nope, you don't; not really. I thought you did. But the truth is, you don't. I would follow you around blindfolded, because I have this complete and utter belief that you'd never lead me to harm. I know it sounds stupid but it's the truth."

"Then why-"

She shrugged, cutting him off, "I _want_ to know, Ranger. I don't _need_ to, I just want to. Because if you tell me, than that means that you trust me. And not just with a job…" she added quickly when he opened his mouth, "… but with everything… it means that you trust me with your secrets, the way I trust you with mine."

"Stephanie…"

"I know it seems kinda silly, but it's just the way I feel. I wish you'd believe in me enough to understand that if… if you would follow me around blindfolded… I'd never lead _you_ to harm."

He didn't say anything, just looked at me and the longer he stared, the more like an idiot I felt.

I was about to speak, when he spun around from me.

"I do trust you like that, Babe. I believe in you like that. I just… I don't want you to be hurt and it seems like every time I bring you into something personal… you do."

I scowled, "Not true."

He turned back around, "Yes, true. You got hurt with the Ramos thing and now you got hurt with this. You have this amazing knack of just… drawing bad shit to yourself. And I understand, it's not your fault, but I just… I don't' think I could live with myself if something happened to you because of me."

I stood, up from the bed, feeling the grip on my temper loosening, he was so good at justify it, of finding _reasons_ for not telling me. It was freakin annyoying, "Fine then!! Don't tell me anything! Don't let me in!! We can do this for eternity… this almost-but-not-quite friends shit! If that's what you want fine! If that's enough for you! If that's all you want from me-"

All conscience thought ceased to exist as he grabbed me, pulled me against him, and kissed me.

I swear I heard ringing in my head, nothing existed but him… his scent, his feel, his taste…

Then he was gone, staring at me with so much ragged emotion in those dark eyes it made my already pounding heart, speed up.

"Can you feel what I want from you, Babe?"

It was a rhetorical question. I hope.

He released me and took several steps back; I concentrated on breathing and not collapsing.

"I shouldn't have done that. I know you're with Morelli. I understand you're committed to-"

"_**What!!??!!"**_

I did collapse then, fell right back onto the bed.

My eyes had bugged out of my head at the word "Morelli" but when "committed" had come up, they practically popped out.

He turned to face me. "I know about you're engagement."

"My what??"

_Was it hot in here??_

_Were those spots supposed to be there??_

"Your engagement to Morelli."

I felt the world tip a little, "Joe and I broke up like two months ago. He's dating a girl named Jennifer, hasn't taken her to the Burg yet. She's nice; we had pizza the other day."

Even to my own ears, my voice sounded dull.

"What!!??" Now it was his turn to sound horrified.

"Where did you hear we were engaged?"

He said nothing, his face still shocked, before the blankness took over. I hate the blankness. "You're mother thought you were engaged."

I rolled my eyes, "My mother thinks I actually filled out that job application for the button factory last week."

Silence.

More Silence.

"He did propose," I said softly, deciding that probably I should explain, "…but I never said yes. We argued. It was bad. I went home. And things just… fell apart. I cried, he broke in, and somewhere along the line we realized that this was getting to be a pattern, that we were both miserable, and that we were in grave danger of losing the best thing about our relationship – the friendship. So we ended it, for good."

I paused, letting him absorb that. "Anyway, for the past two month Morelli breaks into my apartment every other Thursday with a pizza and we watch a game together. That's the extent of our relationship- well except for last Thursday when we went to a pizza place outside of Trenton so I could meet Jennifer. He really likes her; they've been going out for almost a month."

Still the Silence.

I was getting tired of hearing my own voice.

"Are you gonna say something? 'Cause I'm kinda tired, and if you're not gonna say anything I'd like to go to bed."

Jeez, maybe he'd gone mute.

"Probably you should go to be too." I said.

"Probably you should go make sure they saved some desert."

"Probably I'm gonna want that desert tomorrow."

"Pro-"

His voice cut me off, "Probably you should lean back against the headboard and listen to me for a while."

_Uh… okay…_

I silently did as he commanded. Why? Because I had the sudden feeling I was going to get what I wanted.

He didn't sit.

"Since you're tired, you can listen until you fall asleep."

_Yeah-right, like I was going to fall asleep…_

"When we were kids, we didn't know. We were a lot like the kids you see here now. Understanding, but not really understanding. We had to be extra careful, not because of who we were, but because of who we'd been."

It was my turn to say nothing.

"Lane was the first one who ever questioned that statement."

"Dad sat us down in a row and explained it. Our great-grandfather, his grandfather, had been the younger of two sons living in Cuba. He was raised in a family whose main source of income was organized crime."

_Whoa_.

Maybe he saw the whoa on my face because he stopped.

"I can stop now, if you want, Babe. It doesn't get better from here, it gets worse. More complicated, more messy, more impossible to get out of."

"_You can never go back,"_ Mama-Bat's words, hit my brain full speed.

He was _willing_ to tell me. Wasn't that good enough? I didn't really have to know what it was. Just the idea that I _could_ know if I wanted to, was enough, wasn't it?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See Chap 1

_**Please Review!!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_Like hell it was._

"Don't stop. I want to know."

He nodded. "Our great-grandfather fell in love with a girl that wasn't involved the business. He pursued her for quite a while, ignoring his responsibilities to the family. When she finally accepted him, he poured out his heart to her; told her everything. She told him that the only way they'd ever be together was if he got out."

He stopped, so I prompted, "So he did."

Ranger nodded, "He did.

"That's so…" I was at a loss for a second, "…it's so romantic."

He stared at me, "I wouldn't call it romantic, Babe. They spent the rest of their lives always on the run, always hiding."

"But they were so in love." I argued.

"Sometimes love isn't enough."

"Sometimes it's all you need."

We weren't talking about his great-grandfather, anymore.

We stared at each other, and for the first time ever, it seemed as if he couldn't read my thoughts.

"They had two boys." He said abruptly, tearing his gaze from mine.

I waited.

"When our great-grandfather's brother took over the business, he redoubled the efforts; and eventually they were tracked down. He had them all killed-"

"His own brother!!" I couldn't help the exclamation that left my mouth. Sure, Valerie got on my nerves, but…

Ranger nodded, "Once he'd left the business, he'd ceased to be family."

"Oh"

"He had them all killed, except the younger boy. The younger boy got away."

"You're grandfather." I stated.

"Yes."

"This part of the story is vague. Somehow my grandfather made it to America and contacted a branch of the family that had yet to hear what his father had done. According to the story, I'm not sure how much of it is true, he killed the head of that family and took the position for himself."

My eyes widened, _some boy._

"Of course it could have been as simple as the boss passing control over to him." He shrugged, "Whatever it was that happened, my grandfather at the age of sixteen was the boss of the family. How he got that accomplished, how he got their loyalty, their trust, didn't trickle down in the story. He made that branch of the family legitimate; for his father, because it was the way he was raised. It took time, but he did it."

Ranger paused.

I waited.

"He didn't make the same mistake as his father had though, he didn't marry just anyone. He searched for and found another family that had a branch that matched his. A branch that was no longer actively involved and when he found it, he married a girl from it."

"Your grandmother."

"Yes. They had two boys as well. My father-"

"And that Uncle you mentioned."

"Yea." He sat on the side of the bed, looking at me, "My father is the older of the two. The way I figure it, his brother, Ramon, inherited most of what it was inside my grandfather that made him boss at sixteen. The ambition, the thirst, he wasn't happy being legit, he wanted more. More power, more influence, more control; but he wasn't ruthless either; not like that other guy. He wasn't willing to kill his blood to get it."

He stopped, so I spoke, "So instead of challenging his older brother for the position of head-hancho…"

"…he high-tailed it to Florida, where he joined someone else's family."

He looked very grim and I was getting a bad feeling.

"Another family? Is that done can you just decide that you want to be part of another family?"

Ranger shrugged, "It was another Cuban family, who in the past had had ties with the original version of our family. He was accepted, warily at first, but soon he gained the trust of the boss. Soon he also gained the trust the of the bosses daughter, who married him."

"Getting more complicated."

Ranger nodded, "Now he was actively involved in an active family." He stopped.

"Well…"

"The woman he married, the one we've always called Tia and who used to make us sweet tea when we visited and put lotion on our mosquito bites is De Ruiz's sister."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she's his half-sister; they have the same father but not the same mother. It's why we met De Ruiz."

He fell silent again; it was obvious that even as he was telling me he was having second thoughts about it.

"Okay so now tell me how _your _family, how _these_ people play into it."

He arched that eyebrow at me, "Babe… this isn't as easy it looks… just telling you things."

"Just trust me."

He stared at me, then a smirk covered his face, "Okay fine, but you can't use that line for a year."

That's a long time, "Six months."

"Deal."

I nodded, "Good," I inched forward.

"Our dad was a navy man, and he ran his household like a boot camp. Mom provided the balance. He was killed on active duty when Ralphie was four, that's why… in case you didn't notice, Ralphie isn't as…"

"Rigid." I offered helpfully.

He scowled, "_Controlled_ as the rest of us."

I snorted. "But you were just kids."

Ranger shrugged, "He gave a really strong background of discipline. Ralphie only got it for about a year. It didn't stick with him the way it did with the rest of us."

I nodded, "Yeah, it's like he's human."

He gave that no response, "Anyway, Mom has a Family too, but she…" he paused, "They believe her to be dead."

"Oh"

He nodded, "So on that side we have no complications. When Dad died we were left kind of out in the open. So in steps Uncle Ramon and he's followed by his brother-in-law, De Ruiz. They figure they can take over, use Dad's Navy career as a good cover, and gain themselves a family of boys to carry forward the Business."

"Didn't work that way." I loved stating the obvious.

"Nope, they didn't take into account our mother." He said with pride.

_Mama-Bat._

His eyes widened, my eyes slid shut – _crap, did I say that out loud?_

"Yeah, you did?"

My eyes flew open.

He was grinning, "Yeah, you said that out loud too."

I sighed.

"Wait till mom hears this."

"You can't tell her!" Okay, so there was panic in my voice, so what. "Your family already thinks I'm weird. You know considering that I can't seem to control my emotions, go around hitting people and falling into pools, and with Tan- ugh! With _Eddie _walking around calling me "Bombshell" the last thing I need is for you to share that."

He laughed, yes, a real laugh, it was really annoying, "They don't think you're weird. They think you're colorful."

"Puh-leeeeeease don't tell her." I whined.

It took a few more puh-leeeeeeease's but he finally consceded.

"Fine, I won't tell her."

"Good, now what did she do."

He shook his head at me before continuing, "We were all pretty young. Marcus was thirteen and Ralphie was barely four with Tony at eleven and me and Lane at eight, they expected to have no trouble getting her to marry De Ruiz. His wife had died a few years earlier. Mom was way ahead of them though, she made it seem as if her Family did know she was alive and had already staked a claim to us. She hired these actors, big burly men with dark hair that looked enough like her to be family, told us to call them _Tio_; and when Uncle Ramon and De Ruiz arrived at her door she greeted them with one on either side and an automatic in her hand. It was established on that visit that we would all spend two months every summer in Florida with Ramon. Other than that we were all officially off limits and any all actions to the effect of drawing us to their Business would be offensive to Mom's Family."

"By the time they realized the mistake it was too late. We were no longer defenseless. Marcus was nineteen, Tony seventeen, I was fourteen – and we were big and mature for our age."

"What about Lane?"

He smiled, tenderly, "Lane grew up in her own world, while we did target practice, she bandaged the fake surgery she'd done on one of her dolls. That girls wanted to be a doctor since she knew what one was."

"Of course," I said, covering a yawn, "Someone has to patch you all up."

"Maybe you should go to sleep, we could finish this tomorrow."

"Nuh-uh, keep going. So what happened."

"Nothing for awhile. We stopped our visits, and upped on our training, forced Lane to do it with, focused on Ralphie who was only ten. They left us alone mostly, but all bets were off. They could approach us if they wanted, and if we turned them down, then they could act accordingly."

"I don't like the sound of that."

He smiled, "Uncle Ramon came for a visit two years later. He'd never come back after that first time. We were all very nervous, we knew why he was coming, what was going to happen afterwards. An amazing thing happened though, he took one look at us and got choked up… we were his brother's children and he couldn't make an offer he knew we would refuse. So he left."

"He wasn't ruthless."

"No." The word was said warmly, but there was a grim expression in his eyes and I got the feeling that things were about to get bad.

"He wasn't ruthless, but De Ruiz… was upset when Uncle Ramon got back without even one of us."

He was silent and I didn't prompt him. My skin was crawling; I knew what he was going to say.

"De Ruiz had him killed."

"But his sister…"

Ranger shrugged, "He made her a widow, it didn't matter to him. His sister as a widow would move back in with him; And they'd had no children."

I felt sick.

"He knew. He had to of known that if he returned without us, he would be killed. But he… he never even mentioned it. He spent two weeks with us. And they…. they were wonderful. He was so great… so much like our dad."

My hand found itself on his arm, "He loved you."

Ranger nodded, but didn't meet my eyes, "We couldn't do anything; didn't even know for a week later."

"It wasn't your fault."

He smirked bitterly, "I know, the rational part of me knows; he made his choice. The only choice he could make, the same choice I would have made. At the time we all blamed ourselves, especially Marcus and Tony. As the two oldest they felt they should've, could've done something."

I shook my head, "No, they couldn't have. If they'd gone with him, they would've been killed too."

Ranger nodded, "We know. Still we felt… we felt we should have done more… we felt anger… hate. We hated that man. Thank god we were states away. I shudder to think what we would've done if we'd been near to him."

"You would've gotten yourselves killed."

"Probably."

My hand was still on his arm. He picked it up. I held my breath as he intertwined his fingers with mine.

"You sure you wouldn't rather sleep?"

I nodded, not actually breathing.

He smiled, "Nothing happened for a little over four years. I graduated high school without incident. Then I met a girl. She was my age, and gorgeous and I thought I was in love with her." He paused, "I also thought she was on the pill."

My stomach clenched.

He grimaced, "Imagine my surprise when I found out that not only was she pregnant, but she was De Ruiz's only daughter."

"He changed his tactics." I deduced.

Ranger nodded, "We thought it was over. I was stupid. And then I was trapped. I couldn't say no without endangering my family."

"So you married her."

"I married her. Like I said before, we were beyond miserable in four years. We were actually married for five, though, until I was twenty-three. The last year we weren't actually living together anymore. Truth is we were so miserable that _she_ begged her father to let us get a divorce. De Ruiz already had what he wanted, a link that connected our family with his. He would have preferred that Lisa had a son, but as long as there was child it was enough. We were his family now."

"I don't get what the big deal is."

"His Family was in danger. His only child was a girl, his wife was dead, and his sister didn't have any children. He was vulnerable. Our family had four strong males and one female. It's the way this world works, you have to be a big and strong or you're in danger of being taken over. And the boss of the Family that's taken over is nearly always killed."

"But you're family isn't in that world anymore."

"It's a link that will never go away Babe. Every business, every career we are into is legitimate. Everything you see has been purchased with clean money. We have no secret bank accounts, no hideouts. Everyone under this roof is completely legitimate, but…" he sighed, "… I have a daughter whose grandfather isn't. Lacey and Lucas have an Uncle whose family isn't. And if any of us were ever arrested for something serious all these things would come up and no one would ever believe we were clean."

"So even though you're not involved, you are."

He nodded, his grip on my hand tightened, and I met his eyes again, "And now so are you Babe."

I swallowed hard.

"_You can never go back"_

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice so remorseful, it pierced my heart. "I'm so sorry for doing this to you-"

"No," I cut him off, inching still closer, "I'm the one who asked, Ranger, I demanded to know; and I'm not sorry. I wanted to know, and I still do. Keep going."

He shook his head, "Babe…"

"Just keep going, I'm thinking you're almost done."

He stared at me, before a small smirk appeared, "God you're like a pit-bull."

I scowled, "Talk."

"I told you about the custody hearing. When I got denied custody I went into the Army. Marcus had gone into the Navy before me; he's a Seal you know."

My eyes widened, "I can see that."

He smiled, "He's not as bad as he looks."

"Sure." I loaded the word with sarcasm.

"Anyway, life went on. Eddie… _Tank…_ joined the army with me. Mostly to make sure I didn't get myself killed. We both were selected for the Ranger's." He shrugged, "Things were pretty calm until a month ago."

"Calm?" I asked skeptically, trying to imagine Ranger's life as _calm._

He grinned, "On _that_ front, they were calm..."

"So what happened?"

He sighed, "Lisa was kidnapped. I flew down there, for Nica's sake mostly. I needed to make sure nothing happened to her; needed to make sure that what was going on was in no way related to me. It wasn't, but still… Nica was so upset. Regardless, Lisa was a good mother. I tried to work with De Ruiz, for her sake, tried to use my resources. He wasn't very accommodating; everything I did was under suspicion. He even had me tailed. It was a mistake. He was behaving as if I were still that kid he'd duped. I lost my temper."

"Uh-oh,"

He nodded, "Yeah. She was found dead that night."

"Double uh-oh."

"Yeah. So like I said before… see how much I said before…"

I scowled, "I knew _nothing_ before! Not even the tip of the iceberg!"

He smiled, ignoring me, "Like I had said, he's convinced I had something to do with it. Which I didn't." The smile faded. "He'd be willing to overlook it, if I gave him Nica. But I won't, not ever, she's mine. She stays with me."

"He's willing to overlook it!!! The murder of his _daughter!_"

"De Ruiz is not the nicest guy, Babe. As I'm sure you noticed. If I gave him Nica, he'd have the ultimate bargaining chip."

I thought on that for a second. De Ruiz wanted his granddaughter. Ranger would never give her up. De Ruiz was trying to pin a murder on Ranger. He wouldn't stop until he got his granddaughter. Ranger would never give her up.

"This is soooooo not good." I really do love to state the obvious.

He said nothing.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about how this is going to be resolved?"

"De Ruiz has called on an Uncle for help. A pretty powerful one, he's old but he's ruthless. He's the one providing the man-power for this. It's why we're all here; it's easier to secure everyone if we're under one roof."

"Lock down." I stated.

He nodded, "It wasn't, which is why Suzie wasn't here, but it is now. The fact that De Ruiz handled you personally ups the stakes."

I yawned again, "So how is this going to be resolved?"

"Pit-bull."

"Ranger."

"The only way, Babe, we gotta end it for good, or no one here is ever going to be safe again. You included."

He paused, I glared, I didn't like that answer. "What about pris-"

"There's only one way to end this Babe, and it's time you went to bed."

While I blinked in surprise, he released my hand and stood. He went to the closet, opened it and produced my pajamas.

"Need help?" he asked.

Now there was double surprise on my face, and heat in my blood as I pictured him helping me put them on.

"I-I thi-think I ca-can manage. Tha-thanks."

He nodded, coming back to the bed and tossing the pajamas aside. He sat down again and this time I noticed how close he was. I noticed the heat he emanated, the scent that was uniquely his.

He reached out and folded a strand of my hair behind my ear, "I've never told anyone all that; wasn't sure I even could."

I said nothing. His hand hadn't moved, it was touching me, cupping the side of my face as if I were the most precious thing in the world.

"Thank you for listening, Babe."

They were simple little words, not really significant, not nearly as significant as the _three-little-words_ every girl yearns to hear, but they made that warm feeling in me come a live again. It was big and warm and tender and I wanted to touch him.

Why not?

I reached out and touched his face, the way he was touching mine.

"Always, Rick, always."

I'm not sure why I called him Rick. Especially since I usually had trouble remembering that, that was his actual name, but it just slipped.

Or rather slid…

It slid right off my tongue, because somehow…

Somewhere inside, I recognized that this wasn't Ranger; this was the person who'd created Ranger.

This was Bruce Wayne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: See first Chapter.

**Author's Note**: Hi! Thank you all for the reviews... I love them so much.

I hope you all enjoy, the next chapter should be ready soon.

Thanks for reading andpretty _**please review!!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2:29

The clock is mocking me. I swear it is. It's sitting glaring at me with its bright neon green numbers.

We'd kissed.

Just thinking about it, made me warm everywhere and curled my toes. I think if I died right now, I'd be okay, as long as I had the image of that one kiss in my head.

He'd pulled me closer.

"This may not be a good idea," his voice had rumbled through me, making me shiver, making me melt.

_Bruce Wayne. _

I'd said it out loud and he'd blinked a little, leaning back. I'd groaned. I really needed to learn to keep my mouth shut.

"No," he'd said, "…opening your mouth seems like a pretty good idea."

And then he'd kissed me. Suddenly, his mouth was on mine and I was tasting him and not breathing.

But who the hell needs to breathe when they're being kissed by Batman? Or better yet… by Bruce Wayne….

I sure as hell didn't. I was on his lap, my hands wrapped around his neck; his arms were wrapped around me and I lost all sense of reality.

Nothing existed but him, and the growing frenzy that was filling the both of us. The kiss was going from sweet and tender to hot and fast.

I wish I could say that I was a mature responsible adult and remembered that this was not a good idea.

I can't.

Ranger can't either.

Probably neither of is a mature responsible adult.

Probably we would'a done the dirty right there and then if someone hadn't knocked.

It's amazing how fast and far two people can pull apart. If there'd been something in his way from me to the wall, he would've broken a bone.

As for me, I flew off his lap and slammed against the headboard so hard it's surprising I didn't give myself another concussion.

Ralphie poked his head in the door, "We need you downstai-"

He cut himself off, taking a good look at us as opened the door completely, "Sorry did I interrupt something?" He asked cheekily and I would have happily flung something at his head.

Ranger glared at him, "I'll be there in a minute." He told his little brother, the _leave-now_ message clear in his voice.

Ralphie grinned from ear to ear; he looked really pleased as if he'd just gotten some prize or something, "This is great," he said happily, "I really needed that money."

My eyes widened. I swear Ranger growled.

"I'm goin, I'm goin, just hurry up. Marcus is on a roll."

He surveyed us once more with smug eyes before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Silence.

Again.

We did the silence thing pretty well.

Ranger cleared his throat; I looked up, "You should get some sleep." He said.

He was blank again.

I hated it when he did blank.

"I'll see you in the morning." He headed for the door.

_That was it?_

We'd just been two seconds from tearing our clothes off and that was it???

_Hell no._

I moved off the bed quickly, a little too quickly, my head protested but I ignored it. I'd deal with it later. Right now I wanted to thank him, to tell him that I knew how hard this had been, that I was happy he'd finally let me in; that he could trust me to keep his secrets, that I'd never let him down.

I touched him, just as he reached for the door-knob.

"Kiss me goodnight."

_What??!!_

Where had that come from??

By the look on his face, he was thinking the same thing.

I said nothing more, it was up to him now.

There was no smirk this time as he reached for me, nothing but seriousness. His dark eyes were fastened on my face and I felt that surreal feeling falling over me.

How could one look do that?

I was pressed again him now, but he had yet to kiss me.

He leaned in close.

"So you and Morelli are over for good?" He asked his voice deep.

I blinked a little, my mind not fully registering why I could be in Batman's arms and he'd be talking about Morelli.

The words did eventually register, _Why is this such an issue??_

"Yes," I said as firmly as could, discounting that I was breathless just from having him look at me.

He smiled then, and I got that warm feeling I was now beginning to associate only with Ranger.

His lips touched mine softly, gently, "Good," he said, before pulling me closer and deepening the kiss.

I was pretty sure I was ready to implode when he pulled back, "I'll see you later, enjoy your nap."

Then he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And here I am at 2:29 not asleep.

I really like to sleep.

Why couldn't I sleep?

I should be able to, I'd staggered over to the bed, scooped up the pajamas, went into the bathroom and taken a quick shower. I'd climbed into the pajamas and crawled into the bed. I'd tied my hair back so it wouldn't be in face. I was ready for sleep.

Instead though, my brain tried to figure out the hell had just happened.

It was trying figure to organize his story, to understand what he'd said; to work out where we'd go from here; and it's just really exhausting.

"_I'll see you later, enjoy your nap."_

That phrase kept ringing in my head, a nap meant to sleep for a little while and see you later meant… see you later. He was letting me sleep a little and then coming back.

That thought in itself was enough to keep me awake.

The bed is big and comfy and soft and I want to sleep; to block out the thoughts.

He'd told me everything. Everything about his family, about his history, but still… if it came right down to it I didn't really know about _him._

And I wanted to.

I really wanted to.

Tonight I'd gotten a glimpse of Bruce Wayne and I liked him. A lot. Maybe even more than Batman.

Batman was great.

Batman was sexy and hot and mysterious.

But that got old.

Well... not the sexy and hot part.... butthe mysterious part... absolutely. Mystery was fun for a while, but it could get really irritating after bit.

In fact, it was irritating now. I was sick of mystery; I wanted to know where the black cars came from.

I was falling asleep. I could feel myself drifting; the bed was so soft and warm.

Tomorrow I was gonna get through the day without getting hysterical, tomorrow I was going to ask exactly where I am, tomorrow I was gonna ask about Rex.

Tonight I was gonna take a nap and hopefully, maybe, probably, Ranger was gonna wake me up…

It was good a thought to drift away to, I was at the edge of dreamland when I remembered another thought: those kisses and the warm feeling and his eyes; there'd be sweet dreams tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was sunny.

Even with my eyes closed, I could tell. I pulled the blanket over my head. The sun would go away when I slipped into unconsciousness.

Wait a second… _sun??_

_Sun???_

Sun meant daylight; daylight meant it wasn't nighttime, which meant that I'd slept all night; not a nap, but all night.

I shot up in bed, where was Ranger?

The panic that followed that thought was squashed by simple thought of, _he didn't come._

How disappointing.

I sighed, laying back again, staring at the ceiling. I was looking forward to a nice late-night…. encounter.

I decided that maybe I didn't want to just lie there. Maybe I wanted to get up and go see him, and maybe I wanted to test out all this new information I had.

I stood and noticed that there minimal dizziness as I did it, that was probably a good sign. I waited till it passed and than headed for the shower.

So he hadn't meant _I'll see you later,_ in the way I thought he had. The water was soothing against my skin and I saw that the bruise on my shoulder had turned from a deep purple to a lighter purple with some yellow. Was that a good sign?

I stayed in the shower a long time, feeling kinda left out again. It took me a minute to pin-point why. Ranger hadn't come back probably because he was busy because of his family.

But the bigger picture was that I missed my life… or pieces of it. Mary-Lou and Lula and Rex and hell even my mother and grandma Mazur… I wanted contact with my people… even if they were a little different.

I needed a phone.

I was dressed and brushed and shoe-ed - I was ready for the world… but what I wanted was a phone.

And maybe a donut.

A donut and a phone; there's plan.

Now all I had to do was open the door, take deep breath and open the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It would be hard to explain exactly _how _I knew something was wrong.

I just did.

It was probably due to those instincts Ranger always talked about.

Anyway as I maneuvered my way to the kitchen I sensed that there was a problem.

The kitchen looked normal, but the tension in the air was almost palatable. The kids were sitting at the island with food in front of them; food that didn't look as if it were being consumed. Still they all smiled when I walked in.

"Hi Steph," Richie called, "… come sit by me."

I started walking towards him, noticing that the other three were back to staring at their plates.

Mama-Bat and Lacey were in the kitchen too. "Hi," I said in general. Mama-Bat smiled at me, and my suspicions were confirmed. It wasn't nearly the 1000-mega-watt smile I was used to getting from her.

"Hi, honey, cereal again?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"What would you like?"

"You really don't have to make me breakfast; I can manage."

"Mama makes breakfast for everyone who's in this house every morning. She likes it." Lacey said, softly, her smile was wane too.

I looked from one to the other, "Cereal is fine."

Mama-Bat nodded, Lacey looked at the boys, "You guys almost done there."

"When's dad getting back?" Alex asked.

Lacey shrugged, she tried to make is look careless, but I saw she was tense… worried, "When he's finished with the job, baby."

Alex nodded, the answer didn't satisfy him, it didn't satisfy anyone.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Just an issue with security." Mama-Bat soothed.

_Hmmmm, she obviously doesn't know that I know._

"Does it hafta do with De Ruiz and his Uncle and his uncle's family?"

Both women froze.

"Boys, living room, now."

Mama-Bat's command was obeyed instantly as all four boys scrambled off their stools, formed an orderly line, and left the kitchen.

"We're working on discipline." Mama-Bat explained when I looked back at her; my eyes had followed them out of the room.

I nodded, at some point in time I was going to ask what that meant.

"How much do you know?" She asked me.

I shrugged, "From great grandpa to De Ruiz and pretty much everything in between."

She stared at me, then sighed, "I hope you took what I said to you seriously, Stephanie."

I nodded meeting her gaze, "I did."

Her gaze held mine steadily, as if looking for something; she must have found it because she answered my question, "Veronica ran away last night."

My eyes widened, "Marcus, Tony, Rick, and Eddie are out looking for her. Luke, Richie, Lane, Lacey, Suzie and I are holding down the fort."

This said she turned around and headed back to the counter she'd been working at.

I stared after her a moment before shifting my gaze to Lacey who was still staring at me.

"How is that possible? This house is like… I don't know… a fortress. How could some get out?"

"The house is designed to keep people from getting in, not to keep people from getting out." She shrugged, "Veronica knows the codes to the systems, the places to avoid, the guards she could sweet-talk, and the dogs know her… it would only take a few days to plan."

I took that in, it made sense… sort of… except…"Why would she want to leave?"

"She and her father aren't getting along right and if the truth is told, we're all strangers to her. She grew up in Florida and when Rick wanted to see her, he'd go to her. There were phone calls and stuff like that… but she's not close to us."

"But… does she understand that her grandfather is… an asshole."

Lacey smirked, but it did nothing to lessen the worry in her eyes, "She's not going to her grandfather. She's not going anywhere but _away._"

"She's a sitting duck."

"Yeah."

"When did they leave?"

"About two-thirty this morning."

I nodded, a knot forming in my stomach, "Have you heard anything."

She shook her head. I walked over to the island and sat down. Lacey followed suit. "Her grandfather's men are looking for her too, right?" I asked her.

She nodded, her eyes clouded.

"We have the advantage though." I stated.

She smiled a little, "Depends how you look at it. Yeah, we know the area she's in, but we're also the ones she's trying to avoid."

"Rang- Rick's good at finding people."

"They're _all_ good at finding people, which is why they should have been back by now."

The knot got tighter, "No one's called?"

She shook her head, Mama-Bat placed the bowl of cereal in front of me, I stared at it; I wasn't hungry. In fact I was suddenly feeling kinda nauseous.

I picked at it for a little while, waiting for it to get soggy, before complaining that I didn't want anymore because it was soggy.

Neither woman commented. They both seemed very busy, cleaning an already immaculate kitchen.

I wandered into the living room and found the boys sitting on the couches, the television was on, and they were all quietly watching.

"Don't you guys go to school?" I asked as I sat down with them.

"Paul and Clark are home schooled and today's Sunday, so the tutor doesn't come. I go to school at home, and when I'm here I get tutored too. Richie's just four, he goes pre-school." Alex answered me in a monotone voice.

These kids knew what was going on. That sucked. No kid should have to worry about stuff like this, no kid should even know about stuff like this.

I watched them watch TV and pictured the things Ranger had told me last night. He'd said he and his brothers did target practice. Target practice! As kids! It was a sobering thought. Reality intruded too early in the lives of these kids.

_Way_ too early.

"How 'bout that game?"

Richie's face lit up, the others turned to look at me in surprise.

"Oh really Steph!? You mean it?"

I nodded.

"Awesome!" He jumped off the couch and headed for the system.

A few minutes later, I was presented with a controller. Of the other three Paul and Clark got the other two controllers and soon we all embroiled in a four player race, of which I was the loser. Alex took the controller from me and they played while I watched. It was like that for the next two hours, the fourth controller kept being rotated and the talking got louder and louder.

The boys laughed every time I played; apparently it was pretty funny that I kept crashing that little car.

There was popcorn suddenly and I looked up to find Lacey placing two bowls on the coffee table.

Our eyes met, I asked the question that hadn't left my mind since they'd told me what was going. She answered me with a barely perceptible shake of her head, before disappearing.

I went back to playing with the kids. I'm not much of a kid person. My nieces were peripheral objects that hung around and occasionally provided entertaining moments. I loved them, but I never made much effort to know them.

Mary-Lou's kids or my cousin Shirley's kids were the equivalent of the spawn of Satan and I tried to avoid them at all costs.

These kids were different though, they were like… people -- short people with odd voices… but people.

Richie was my favorite. He was so sincere, so sweet and he looked _so_ much like Ranger that I really couldn't help but melt every time I looked at him. He did his best to teach me how to play; offering suggestions and encouragement.

Clark was the second favorite, almost as sweet as Richie, but not quite as demonstrative he had caramel colored eyes that fixed themselves steadily on me when he talked.

Paul was the wise-guy of the group. He had a witty mouth and sparkly caramel eyes like his brother.

Alex was Marcus. Sure he was Tony and Lacey's kid, but he might as well have been Marcus. He was quiet and serious and his smiles were rare. I understood though, he was the oldest. I got the feeling that in this family the oldest was always under a lot of pressure.

I got the feeling that the oldest never really got a chance to be kid.

So for that reason I focused extra attention on Alex as we played; for my efforts I was rewarded with several brief grins.

I spent the entire day with the boys; they took me on a tour… imagine my surprise when I found that the house had _three_ floors. The second floor held a library, a family room, a Rec room, what looked like a ballroom, a conservatory, and several other closed doors, that led to rooms whose uses I could only guess at. The bedrooms were on the third floor and the boys took great delight in showing me their rooms, and their books, and their games, and their DVD's and countless other things.

There was a stair case that ran from the third floor to the security room; it was normal, no glass or curvatures; but still wide with carpet and a glossy wood banister.

Every hour that passed made the knot in my stomach tighter and tighter. Lacey was right, they should have been back now. Whenever I ran into someone I asked and the answer was always a subtle shake of the head. They obviously didn't want to worry the kids, which was the major reason why I hung out with them.

I didn't want to see those faces I'd seen this morning, at least when they explaining the concept of some video game they weren't thinking about their dad's.

I drew the line though, when they wanted to drag me outside to meet the dogs. It was going on seven-thirty; I hadn't eaten lunch, I'd picked at dinner – one very different from yesterday's; this one had been quiet except for the constant chatter I kept up with the boys.

I'd tried to put food into my mouth, but it just hadn't worked… what if something was wrong? They could've been ambushed… he could be hurt…

The thought made me want to sob, but I didn't… the boys tagged after me all day and I kept a smile plastered on my face.

Yeah, I know I'm not usually keen on baby-sitting, but these… kids, if this is the product of working on discipline, I'm doing it to mine. They're polite and usually kind, and most of the time they actually listen to you.

Except when I said I didn't want to meet the dogs, with barely no food in my system and having not a taken a nap all day, my head wasn't just pounding it was throbbing and if I moved to quickly the world moved with me. I was also quietly but determinedly working myself into hysteria.

Hysteria that made itself known when Paul grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the Security Room door.

"Come on Steph, it'll be fun."

"No… no… maybe later… tomorrow… it's dark outside... No… I don't want to…" my voice was rising and I was pulling away from him.

"You'll like the dogs, Steph." Alex offered quietly.

"Yeah, I'm sure… I just… don't…"

"She said no, boys, let go of her Paul." Lane said quietly, she was coming from what I'd dubbed the staircase room. (The one with the glass and curvatures; the _main_ staircase the boys called it.)

Paul let go immediately.

"Go up and get ready for bed."

Alex frowned, "It's only-"

"Now, Alex."

The boys moved to do her bidding, "Goodnight guys," I said.

They stopped, turned around, and as one came and hugged me. I stood there in shock for a minute, before wrapping my arms around the group and patting a few heads.

"Goodnight Steph," they chorused.

Then they left.

I watched them leave then lifted my gaze to Lane who was looking at. "You made quite an impression on them today." She said softly.

I shrugged, "Have you heard anything."

"Nothing."

"But that's not possible; they should've been back by now. Why aren't they back? Haven't you sent someone to check on them? To see where they are? Why haven't they even called?"

The hysteria was showing again.

Lane shrugged, "Come on you need some coffee."

"I need a drink."

"Can't have one, I'm putting you on medication again."

We were walking to the kitchen.

"What?"

"I've seen you wince seven times in the last hour and a half."

I blinked at her.

"How? When?"

She smiled, it didn't reach her eyes, but she did, as we entered the kitchen. "I was the living room, while you guys were playing _Simon._"

I frowned, following her lead and sitting. I noticed Mama-Bat, Suzie, and Lacey were also sitting at the island.

"I didn't see you."

"I know," she said as she poured two mugs of coffee, "You didn't see Mama and Suzie upstairs in the library either."

"Or me in the Rec Room," Lacey piped in.

I looked around at them. There expressions said this would be amusing if it weren't for the fact that we were all beyond worried at the moment.

"I guess I've been kinda out of it. Has this happened before?" I asked.

Silence.

Silence was never good.

"Once before." Lane answered me.

"It didn't end well." Mama-Bat finished.

I didn't ask, didn't want to know. I felt very tired.

"You need to eat something." Lane said, "Then I'm giving you something and you're going to bed."

"No, not till they get back." I said it immediately.

Silence again.

Suzie stood, "I'm going up to the boys. Buzz if you hear something."

"Buzz if you need help." Lacey countered.

She nodded and left.

Lane placed a plate of reheated paella in front of me. I stared at it, but I didn't really see it.

"How far would they go? Would they go… someplace… dangerous?" I asked hesitantly.

Lane sat, looked at her mother and Lacey than back at me, "Worst case scenario…" she said, "… she was picked up by De Ruiz first and they went in after her."

"How probable?" I had to know.

Lane met my gaze steadily, "At this point, it's safe to say that this is very likely what happened."

Okay forget the knot in my stomach, my heart dropped. My mouth went dry and a wave of nausea hit me. I pushed the plate of food away and lowered my head into my hands.

_I'm not gonna cry…_

"What was that honey?" Mama-Bat.

I lifted my head, "I said I'm not gonna cry. I feel like all I've done while I've been here is cry and have fits. I'm not gonna cry."

"You should." Lacey said softly, "I did. It makes you feel better."

I shook my head, "No, it's going to make me feel like a loser."

"You need to eat." Lane said.

"I can't, just thinking about it makes me nauseous."

"How long have you known my son?"

That came out of no where.

"Ummmm, about two years, almost three." I answered.

She said nothing, just nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Ricky's not as forthcoming about his professional life as I'd wish he'd be. When he started to… mention you in stories it perked all our interest. I just wanted to see how long he'd known you before he started talking about you."

I nodded, "How long?"

"Less than a year."

"Oh."

"Why he can't just get a normal job, is beyond me." Lane complained suddenly, "It isn't enough that we get shot at just 'cause who we are, he's gotta go out and get shot at professionally too."

Mama-Bat smiled at her daughter, "If it were up to you all the boys would be accountants."

"In a firm she owned," Lacey added, smiling too.

Lane huffed, "I'm serious, we have enough drama without Rick having to go out and make friends with half the underworld."

"We're _related_ to half the underworld."

"Not funny Mom," she scowled.

In an amazing feat I found myself smiling at them, the nausea resided and I let myself get drawn into conversation with these women who were just as nervous as me, if not more, and were managing to keep it together, "Rick, told me Marcus was a seal." I commented.

Lane nodded, aggravation showing on her face, "And Tony was a freakin Marine."

My eyes widened, "A seal, a Marine, and a Ranger… my god."

Mama-Bat grinned, "My boys are good." She said, pride evident in her voice.

"What about Ralphie?" I asked.

"Lane got her claws into Ralphie, before he could walk, as the youngest she had no problem with it." Mama-Bat stated.

"He just finished up law school and is working in the city." Lane said, this time _she _beamed with pride.

"He'll probably end up prosecuting a mob boss and get shot at too." Lacey said, wryly.

Lane glared.

She shrugged, "It's true, these guys just draw it to them."

We sat in silence after that. Waiting. It was a nervous silence, but it was companionable.

After about twenty minutes, a panel buzzed, Lane got up.

"Yes?"

"They've pulled up." A manly voice said, probably from the security room.

A collective sigh rose up.

Lane pushed a few other buttons, "They've just pulled in Suzie."

"Thank god. I'm coming down; tell Tia the boys aren't all in bed."

Lane turned around, all business now.

"Mom, go up the boys. Everyone else we'll stick to the routine, with Stephanie taking fourth.."

I stood with them, completely confused. Lane had already left the room. Mama-Bat was gone too, I turned to Lacey.

She had an understanding expression on her face, "The routine is she's got the one who's hurt the worst, Suzie gets the one who's second worst, and I've got third… usually fourth waits but with you here… you can take fourth."

The first thing that registered in my head, was that this

I panicked.

"I can't… I don't know how… I… maybe they're not hurt."

"Don't worry Steph, if it were really bad for Rick, Lane would know. She would've felt it."

I'm sure she meant to comfort me with those words…pretty sure...I mean I'mnot comforted… but I think she meant to, she gave me a quick smile andheaded for the living room.

I followed slowly, hoping I wouldn't have to test my ER skills… mostly cause I didn't really have any.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: See First Chapter.

**Author's Note**: First I want to thank those who reviewed _One Day. _It was just a blurb that wouldn't leave me alone; I don't know if there will be more to it... maybe. We'll see.

Anyway, back to this story... I've posted two chapters, mostly because I'm pretty sure I won't get the chance to for a couple weeks. Sorry, but school's started again and the professor are actually expecting work this semester (go figure).

I hope you like. And _please Review._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We all stood in the living room staring at the front door, once again waiting. It was swung open by Tony who walked in, surveyed us all and then stood back and held the door open. In strode Veronica followed by Marcus, Ranger, and Tank.

At first glance none of them seemed hurt. Veronica's hair was pulled back in a pony-tail and she had some dirt on her face, her clothes seemed dusty too, but she was unhurt.

She also had no intention of stopping, she was nearly to the stair room when Ranger's voice sliced through air, "The least you could do, Veronica, is apologize to this family for what you've put them through today."

His voice was ice and the girl froze. When she turned around though, the expression on her face was not what I expected. It was angry. Furious.

"I didn't _ask_ to be brought here and I sure as hell didn't ask for you to come after me last night!!!" she yelled.

"They would have sent you back to Florida!" He roared at her.

"I fail to see where that's a problem!"

"You have no idea what Victor is like; he doesn't really want you…"

"_And you do!?!"_ She cut him off, her voice much too bitter for someone so young, "You don't want me either, you never did!! I'm an inconvenience, a freakin liability!! Being with you and being with him is no different!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about!!"

"I know _exactly _what I'm talking about!! You don't want me anymore than he does, you just don't want _him _to have me!!!"

"That's not true-"

"It is!! You don't want me here anymore than I want to be here. I want to go home! I hate it here!! And I hate you!!"

That said, the girl whirled around and ran out of the room.

The room was in suspended animation for a minute, no one spoke, I think no one even breathed… I know I didn't; before Lane began issuing orders like a drill sergeant.

Suzie was ordered to Marcus's side, and she walked up to Ranger and started pulling him towards one of the sofa's. I watched her strip off his shirt with medical efficiency; she revealed a bandage that had obviously been put together in a rush – it was soaked in blood,

I felt the world tip, and staggered back. I'd pressed my hand to my mouth immediately but I guess I must've made a noise, because suddenly his dark eyes were locked on mine.

As usual I couldn't read anything in them, and it only intensified the dizzy feeling if I tried to figure it out. I looked away, and stood like that for a few minutes, waiting for the world to stop moving and listening to the quiet hub of conversation that was going on.

Tank was standing by Suzie, who was cleaning a gash on Marcus's side. Lacey was in deep conversation with her husband, Tony. Lane was having a one-sided conversation with Ranger.

There wasn't much I could do. Everything was under control. And suddenly I had the urge to run, to just get out of there. Turning I headed for the stair room, intent on going to the library.

When the boys had shone it to be I'd been speechless, once again Beauty and Beast had popped into my head.

Floor to ceiling windows lined an entire side and over looked a mountainside covered in powdery white snow. Every other wall in the room... and it was a huge room... was lined with floor to ceiling bookshelves - bookshelves that had actual books on them. Filled with couches and armchair, rugs and lamps, it was gorgeous.

At the moment though, I just needed to get away and the boys had mentioned no one went in there much.

That's what I needed, to be alone. I didn't want to go to my room. My room was right off the living room… I didn't want to be that close to them. I wanted to sit in a big comfy armchair in the dark.

It was indeed dark when I walked in. The only light came from the moon that was shining in through those gorgeous windows.

My eyes didn't focus on the windows though, my eyes focused on the silhouette of a girl standing in front of those windows.

I should go. I should leave her alone. I should back away slowly.

There were a lot of thing I _should_ do.

She turned her head when I stood next to her, stared at me, then faced the windows again.

"If you're gonna tell me I should apologize save your breath."

_O-kayyyy_.

This girl had a major chip on her shoulder, "Actually I was going to ask if you were okay."

She turned again, looked at me with dark eyes, that reminded me so much of her father my heart clenched, "You understand don't you Ms. Plum? You don't want to be here either; you want to go home too. Don't you?"

"Yeah I do, _but-_" I interjected when she opened her mouth to say something, "… when it's safe. I don't want to leave here if I'm going to have people sneaking into my apartment threatening me."

She sighed, facing the windows again, "My mother would've had a fit if she'd seen me do that." She said softly, I stayed quiet.

"She loved him, you know." She continued, "Always. Not in the lets-stay-married kinda way, but in the he-was-my-first-love kinda way. She would never let me badmouth him, whether he was around or not. It's what Grandfather didn't count on. He tried to use my mother to hurt him, he didn't factor in that she'd love him."

"It sounds to me like this man doesn't care much for anyone but himself."

"My father is different, though, that's what you're getting at?" she asked, still without looking at me.

"I know he is."

"He was eighteen, my mother barely so. They screwed up. I was a mistake, one they paid for with their dreams. Whether he's different or not, I doubt he can ever forget that. Forget that I'm the reason why his life changed, why he didn't get to go for his dreams."

Her tone was almost brisk, and to the point as though she was discussing how to bake a cake and keep it from burning.

I shook my head, "I'm sure it's not-"

"Then you're a very sheltered and naïve human being, Ms. Plum. My mother was a child, a child whose father used her in a ploy to further his own ambitions. She allowed him to, and it…" her voice caught, "…it led to her death. My father was another child whose mistake cost him everything he'd ever wanted. He had to sacrifice his plans, his scholarships…"

"But he did it for _you." _I reminded her when she trailed off, a little put out. I wasn't _naïve, _"He didn't have to, he did it because he wanted to be a part of your life."

"He did it, because he didn't want people shooting at his little brother."

"He's not like that."

"How would you know!" she hissed whirling around to face me, and suddenly I knew I was in over my head, "You don't know anything about him!"

"I know he loves you. I knew it the moment he mentioned he had a daughter. I knew it by the way the entire atmosphere changed just by mentioning you."

She shook her head.

"Maybe you should just relax and give him a chance."

"I've been giving him chances since I was five."

Not much you could say to that.

"I can't remember what it's like to have a conversation with him. When I was a little girl I remember climbing into his lap and chattering about nothing and having this feeling that he was paying complete attention to me… that I was the most important thing in the world." She stopped, "I can't even imagine that feeling any more let alone getting it with him."

"I don't think I've ever had what could be termed a _conversation_ with my dad, but I know he loves me. It's like this agreement we have. I think you and your dad need to get an agreement."

She cocked her head to one side, "I don't hold out much hope for us. We never talk. He orders and I obey. It's been like that since he came out of the Army. I was nine and so excited to see him. But he wasn't Daddy anymore, I took one look at him and felt like saluting, and he did nothing to make that feeling go away."

I sighed; this girl had a point, a lot a points actually. "All I know is that he's a good guy and that he loves you and that you'd have to be a real idiot to choose to go with some guy who'd use his own daughter as a tool."

She was silent, turning back to the view, "I'll give you that." She said after a few moments.

I was silent now, staring at the view.

"Do you really hate him?" I asked.

"No, sometimes I wish I did." She said softly, and my heart ached for this girl that sounded more grown up than I did.

"I think it would be easier if I did."

I reached out on impulse and touched her dark hair, "It might be easier but you'd be even more miserable."

She turned into my touch, "Sometimes I think that wouldn't be possible."

She was just a kid, a thirteen-year-old girl, whose life had been turned upside down. And I had no idea what to say to her.

"Are you hungry?"

She smiled, pulling away from me, "You really like food, huh?"

"I'm kinda hungry, myself. I didn't eat much today."

She looked ashamed suddenly, "He was right; I do owe everyone an apology."

She didn't need me to agree with her, "Am I right too? Are you hungry?"

She nodded.

"Let's get somesnacks..." I saidand headed for the exit, "Oh... and you can call meStephanie." I added as we reached the door.

She smiled a little, "You can call me Nica."

"Kay.." I said and slowly we left the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The atmosphere changed when we left the library. Suddenly she was thirteen, and grinning at me.

We'd gone downstairs using the back staircase and sneaking around like spies. It was fun, her dark eyes danced and when we reached the kitchen, we rummaged through the cupboards for _food_. I use the term lightly.

Both of us knew that we were being monitored; that if no one interrupted us, it was simply because they didn't want to.

When we found some food agreeable to our standards we'd grabbed it and taken it up to her room. The entire room was white and lavender, with a king sized bed and the name VERONICA on the wall in big squishy, bubble letters.

We'd used the back stairs to get back up, avoiding the living room. Neither of could help pausing though, listening to the quiet hum of conversations going on there.

Ranger's voice was soft as he spoke to his sister and my heart sped up. I wanted to go and just… touch him, to make sure he was okay.

But at the moment I was hanging out with his daughter.

The library was on the second floor, Mama-Bat was up on the third floor with the boys.

We were getting settled on her bed, with the food spread around us, "I didn't know there were rooms on the second floor."

"Mine and Dad's only." She said, biting into a Ring-Ding.

"Your Dad's is on this floor?" I squeaked, that was good to know.

She nodded, "He's next door."

"Oh"

"The room you're in is the guest room. It's nice isn't it? All the rooms are gorgeous."

"I thought you said you hated it here."

She blushed, as she swallowed, "I... didn't mean it... I just... I really wish I could go home. I miss my friends…" she sighed, "I miss my mom, but that's just… useless."

I nodded, in sympathy while I munched on nachos, "I think though, that if you went back to Florida... I think things would be worse. I think if you can't have your Mom, this is the best you could do."

She looked at me intently, way too intently for a thirteen year old, "Are you in love with my Dad?"

I swallowed hard, "Your dad and me we have uh… sort of a relationship… but not really, I guess… sometimes I think I am, but… then something happens… and… ugh…I really don't know."

She eyed me, "Mom used to tell me it would take one helluva woman to tame Dad. She used to tell me that she couldn't wait till that happened, couldn't wait to see him following a woman around like a puppy instead of the other way around."

I tried to picture Ranger as a puppy.

Batman - yes.

Superman -yes.

Hell even aPanther - yes.

Puppy - no.

"Would you _like_ to be in love with him?" she asked, sipping the yoohoo.

I shrugged, uncomfortable with this conversation, "I don't know... your dad, he's... I know I care about him... a lot... but... I just... I don't know..."

She sighed; we ate in silence for a while.

"Thanks Stephanie."

My head shot up, "For what?"

"For not accusing me of being the selfish, ungrateful, brat that I behaved like out there."

I smiled, "Kid, if I'd been half as smart and together as you when I was thirteen I might have made something of my life by now."

She laughed, "At least with all of us in it, it's never boring…" she added cheekily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: See first Chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Thanks Stephanie." _

_My head shot up, "For what?"_

_"For not accusing me of being the selfish, ungrateful, brat that I behaved like out there."_

_I smiled, "Kid, if I'd been half as smart and together as you when I was thirteen I might have made something of my life by now."_

_She laughed, "At least with all of us in it, it's never boring…" she added cheekily. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That had been one whole hour ago. We'd finished eating, and I'd gone to the back staircase and made my way down; conscience that by this time the living room should be empty.

I'd entered it cautiously and when I'd seen it was empty I'd run to my room and nearly slammed the door shut behind me.

So here I was sitting on my bed, still kinda hungry with my head kinda achy and very tired and extremely worried.

I couldn't make the worried feeling go away. Everyone was back, and sure it looked like Ranger had been shot, but he was fine. Everyone was fine.

I tucked my knees under me and laid my chin on them.

I'm not sure how long I sat like that, with no thoughts really running in my head. My eyes staring blankly ahead, when the there was a knock on the door.

I blinked, as if waking up. Slowly I stood from the bed. The knock came again, I opened the door.

Tony.

His dark eyes were twinkling and he had a bruise on the right side of his face and a cut on his forehead.

"Meeting in ten minutes." He said, then turned around, ready to leave.

"Wha-? Wait!" I called out, suddenly confused.

He turned around and arched an eyebrow….

_Great, it's a family trait…_

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What does that mean? I mean… to me?"

He smiled, "It means: in ten minutes you should be in the security room for a meeting."

I shook my head, "I don't think that… that's probably not a good idea."

He walked back to me, "Look, Steph, I've been approached by my wife, my sister, and my mother all telling me you were an angel today; not to mention that you are currently completely up to date not only on our family history but on the events that have brought us all here…which means you have a right to find out what happened today, which means you should be at the meeting."

I nodded, "Yeah, I agree but it's just that… I don't think Marcu-"

"Don't worry about Marcus."

"He doesn't like me."

"It's not personal."

I couldn't help it, I rolled my eyes, "That's what Tan- _Eddie_ said when I complained to him that no one would tell me anything."

Tony grinned, "You know you wanna come, and it's not a big deal. Mom can handle Marcus if he throws a fit."

I grinned too, imagining the small woman dominating the Navy Seal. My smile faded, "Where's Rick?"

Tony grinned wider, "He's gonna be _so_ pissed, Lane sedated him… again." His eyes narrowed a little before he continued, "You know he's not going to be at the meeting. If you come, you can go upstairs afterwards and tell him about it."

My eyes narrowed, "Are you bribing me?"

"Only if you can be bribed."

I sighed, "Okay, I'll go."

"Great, be there in te- no it's more like seven minutes now."

He was walking away again.

"Tony?!" I called.

He turned around, "Yeah?"

"You're okay?" I asked. It was a dumb question; obviously he was okay, butit just… it slipped out.

He smiled, a very kind smile, "Yeah, Ed and me were smart enough to not get shot or slashed with a blade."

"Uh… good…"

He laughed this time, "See ya in six, angel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Angel**_

He'd called me _angel_.

Great that's just what I need, another nickname.

Now I'm not just a freaking Cupcake, or a Babe, or even stinkin' Bombshell… now I'm an Angel too.

Just Great.

The security room door looked intimidating. It always did, but I refused to so much as pause as I opened it, knowing that they were all probably watching.

I went down the stairs, and just as I suspected the entire family, minus the kids, Veronica, and Ranger were sitting around the table.

"**What** is _she_ doing here?" Marcus snarled when I walked in. I glared at him, jeez he was rude.

"Tell me this isn't why we waited," He continued.

Mama-Bat stood up, "It is exactly why we waited, and I suggest you shut up Marcus, before you say something I'll make you regret."

"Mother-"

"Don't _mother_ me, Marcus," she hissed at him as she took my arm, pulling me towards the table, "Stephanie is welcome here, and if you have a problem with it, Tony is just as capable of briefing us as you."

"Not only just as capable, but it would be more advisable… seeing as he's in one piece." Lane hissed from the table.

Marcus turned his glare on her, "I'm fine."

"You're an idiot."

"Don't get mad at me, 'cause I didn't let you stick me with that needle."

"You need to get some sleep."

"Do you wanna know what happened today or not?"

Mama-Bat had pushed me into a seat while the brother and sister argued.

Lane stuck her tongue out at him, and Lucas, who was sitting next to her, pulled her off her chair and onto his lap.

"Ssssshhhh," he said in her ear, "you can get'm later…"

Soft laughs went around the table.

"Okay, okay, enough, I want to know what happened." Mama-Bat.

"Victor's goons picked her up around three am. We never even had a chance of finding her before them. Lucky for us, they were idiots who couldn't believe their blessing and decided they wanted to call it in to their boss immediately."

"You picked up the call." Lacey stated.

"Of course." Tank.

"You don't have to be snooty about it," Lacey.

He grinned.

What followed was Marcus trying to give what sounded like a formal briefing and his family interrupting with snide or cocky or simply silly comments.

He was getting increasingly annoyed and I got the feeling that was the point. He informed us that it was easy getting a trace on the call, even easier finding where it had originated, and way too easy getting in.

What had been a little more difficult was getting out… mostly because Veronica had refused to corporate and had decided to scream.

That had been the point where the goons had descended upon them and the struggled had ensued.

They had never been in any actual danger, he assured. To which Lane commented that the gash at his side stated otherwise. He insisted that they'd had everything under control and Lacey called him a idiotic-moron who obviously didn't know the meaning of _under control._

I, however, remained absolutely silent. I wasn't going to get yelled at. I was going to sit here, and wait until I was allowed to leave, and then leave.

Everything went silent suddenly, and I realized that I was being stared at.

I looked around, completely lost, "What?" I asked softly.

Mama-Bat smiled ruefully at me, "Lane commented that Marcus should thank you for keeping his son's occupied all day."

My eyes flew to Marcus, he didn't look happy.

"No, no, he doesn't… I mean… they're great kids… awesome kids actually… I kinda even had fun." I stuttered a little but overall I think that was a good statement.

He said nothing, no one said anything, I was starting to sweat. I wanted food.

I'm beginning to think I may have an eating disorder… either that or should've eaten more than chips and yoo-hoo today.

"Thank you for watching my boys, Stephanie."

I almost blushed, there was something in the way he said that, in the dark eyes that made me feel like he'd just given me an extraordinary compliment.

I shook my head not exactly meeting his eyes, "It was no problem at all… I didn't even actually watch them, they're so great…"

Lacey chuckled, "You don't have to cover it up, Steph, we all know the boys are a handful."

I frowned; these people obviously didn't know what _handful _meant, "No really, they were great. All of them, so great actually that if that's the result of _working on discipline_ I'm definitely doing it with mine."

For some reason that produced huge grins on everyone's face; everyone except Marcus of course.

"The family wouldn't have it any other way." Lacey responded.

_Huh?_

"I think this meeting is over." Suzie said standing and pulling Tank with her, "I'm sure we could all find more interesting things to do with the rest of the evening."

The way she pulled Tank out of the room left no doubt on anyone's mind of what they'd be doing…

Everyone at the table groaned and made faces and grinned. They made crude comments and Suzie crossed her eyes at them before they disappeared up the steps.

_It would be so easy to fall in love with this family._

The thought struck me out of no where and left me open-mouthed.

"You okay, Steph?" Tony asked me as he shared a look with his wife.

"Uh… yeah… I just… uh… yeah… I'm fine…" Great more stuttering, I shook my head, "Probably I should get another yoo-hoo."

"Probably you should let mom make you a sandwich, then down the pills I'm going to give you, and go to bed." Lane.

"That's not a bad idea," Mama-bat jumped in, "Come on, I'll make sandwiches; one for you and one for Ricky. You can take it up to him."

She was up and out of the room before I could process her words. When I did, I looked to Lane, "I don't want pills."

She sighed, "Okay, but if the paingets worse tell me." I nodded.

She stood, "_You_ come on… you're going to bed." She said glaring at Marcus, "And don't argue 'cause I'll get mom to hold you down while I stick you."

His eyes narrowed as he allowed her to pull up out of the chair and towards the door, "You wouldn't."

"Of course I would."

"No you wouldn't…. you're gonna need someone to protect you when Rick realizes what you did…"

She grinned up at him, "Steph will protect me." She said and looked over at me with a wink.

They were at the door, "You comin Luke?"

Her husband was on his feet so fast, the chair rocked, "Right behind ya…" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

There was more laughter and as the trio made there way awkwardly up the stairs with Lane latched on to the back of Marcus's shirt and Luke and pressed up against Lane's back.

Tony and Lacey followed soon after, they too were teasing as they went up. I was left with Ralphie.

_Great, my victim._

He was staring at me intently when I shifted to face him.

"Mom's waiting for you." He said.

I sighed.

"You wanna see Rick, don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah…"

He stood.

"Can I ask you something, Ralphie?"

He nodded, his eyes were warm and twinkly and his lips ready to smile.

"Why doesn't Marcus like me?"

The twinkle faded.

"I mean I could understand if it was you… I did kinda physically harm you and stuff… but I've hardly even talked to him… and he really can't stand me and that's not that unusual, although it's typically psycho's or criminals or skanky-husband-stealers that don't like me… the point is I usually know why someone hates my guts, but with Marcus I'm drawing up a blank."

"It's not that he doesn't like you, it's more along the lines of him being cautious about you."

"Cautious about me!" I squeaked.

Ralphie nodded.

"He's a Navy Seal! I can't even get the stun gun to work when I want it to; and I'm a complete spaz with a gun; not to mention I prefer jelly donuts to… well anything that involves physical fitness; and-"

Ralphie's laughter cut me off, "Jeez Steph," he said between breaths, "… how the hell are you a bounty hunter??"

I shrugged, smiling a little at his laughter, "I'm really lucky, and I have this habit of just… tripping over clues or suspects and I've got friends who are _really _good with guns and physical fitness."

The laughing got harder.

"What?" It was getting kinda annoying.

"I always thought… that…" he was taking deep breaths, "that Rick exaggerated when he told stories about you…"

"Stories about me?"

He nodded, "Blowing things up and sitting dead people in patio chairs and finding feet in your refrigerator and dropping off dead guys at the police station …"

"Hey that's not funny…"

He nodded, "Yeah it is." His laughing was under control and reduced to a huge grin. "Marcus just doesn't want you blowing anything up while you're here."

I pouted, "He doesn't like me."

Ralphie stood, "Don't worry about it. Marcus has his own issues. We all love you and Mom's probably done with your sandwich by now."

I sighed and stood. He was right; it wasn't my problem if Marcus didn't like me. Let him work it out.

Upstairs in the kitchen Mama-Bat was placing two plates with sandwiches on a tray.

"Oh, you don't have to put it on a tray I can carry it up like that."

She turned to smile at me, "What about the glasses?"

_Good point._

"Uh…"

She laughed, "Rick told me I freaked you out by putting the McDonalds on a tray."

I blushed, then scowled, "He talks too much."

She went about finishing what she was doing, "I made Turkey for Ricky, he's been on a health food craze lately…"

"Lately?" Ralphie interrupted from a stool before stuffing a cookie in his mouth.

She didn't look up, "Four years is nothing in the grand scheme of things…" she amended before continuing, "I made you something more along the lines of actual food."

I grinned, "Thanks, four years huh?"

She looked up and rolled her eyes, "Apparently the body is a temple and we're all rigging it with explosives."

I shrugged, "Gotta go somehow."

She laughed, moving off to the huge refrigerator.

"So what do Marcus and Tony do for a living?" I asked not caring which of the two answered me.

"Marcus works for the FBI and Tony is a U.S. Marshal." She answered nonchalantly.

_Jeez, overachievers._

Ralphie threw his head back and laughed, I cringed.

"I have to stop doing that," I muttered.

"No way," Ralphie said, "…it keeps things interesting."

Mama-Bat laughed, "Overachiever huh?"

I nodded, a little sheepishly, "Well it's true; Seals, Rangers, Marines, Doctors, Lawyers then add Security Specialist, U.S. Marshal and FBI… it's like the list of what I wanna be when I grow up before you grow up and realize you have to _work_ to get there."

She laughed, then asked,"How good are you with trays?"

I swallowed, "Uh… I can manage…"

Liar.

Last time I'd held a tray I'd dumped the contents on my sister.

She handed it to me. I moved away stiffly, the glasses weren't very full, but just in case.

I heard Ralphie laughing behind me and would have shot him a look if I'd dared to turn around.

I used the back stairs because they were closer to the kitchen and I didn't have to turn as much.

I found Veronica's room and went to the door next to it.

_Hmmmmm, how to open the door._

I hadn't thought about this part.

The door was opened suddenly, from behind.

"Go for it girl," Ralphie said from behind me, I could hear the grin in his voice and remembered that he'd interrupted us last night.

"Consider yourself glared at." I hissed at him.

He laughed as I walked in. I heard the door close behind me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**PLEASE REVIEW!! PRETTY, PRETTYPLEASE!!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone! The first thing I have to say is that something very wierd happened when I posted the last two chapters. I didn't get any reviews.

Being the review nut that I am, I got nervous and thought maybe the chapters were really, really bad... than I realized that if they had been really, really bad someone would have reviewed to tell me so. So I went to the page and found that - yes, people had reviewed the chapters but I never got the e-mails. Isn't that wierd?

Anyway, to those who reveiwed:

**Angel**

**Emmy**

**Samantha**

**LutzButz2687**

**ZoeyKitty**

**Lovey4758** - Thanks, I hope my classes go well. (too much to waste in vain. ;)

**Morrellifan2005**

**LanierShazar**

**Shortsgirl007** - I'm studying English Lit. I'm thinking of going into Publishing, but I'm not sure. I'm going to see if I can find an internship first. Thanks for asking. : )

**Diablo-Angelus**

**Mcshnee** - just so you know I am currently blowing off my Hellinistic Philosophy paper which is due tomorrow. ;)

**RangerLover64**

**Tazya**

**Sue**

**Teela1978**

**Auli-lou**

**Lula**

**Sherry**

**mgaorphan**

**AngelWing78**

**i-forgot-my-name**

**Malini**

and my one **annoymous** reviewer - THANK YOU SO MUCH. You're all so great. It's really a great morale booster to know that people like what you're writing. And I _love_ that you love Mama-Bat.

Mama-Bat came to me in a moment of inspiration. We're going to see how she handles her _boys _soon, not in this chapter, but soon. After all, haven't we all seen the big, bad thug who suddenly turns sweet and soft-spoken when Mama calls...

Anywho, without further delay...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I found Veronica's room and went to the door next to it._

_Hmmmmm, how to open the door._

_I hadn't thought about this part._

_The door was opened suddenly, from behind._

_"Go for it girl," Ralphie said from behind me, I could hear the grin in his voice and remembered that he'd interrupted us last night._

_"Consider yourself glared at." I hissed at him._

_He laughed as I walked in. I heard the door close behind me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My eyes fixed on him immediately. He was asleep, sprawled out his stomach, with no shirt on. A blanket lying at the base of his spine, the imprint of his black boxers clearly visible, as was the fact that that was _all_ he had on.

I stood there – frozen - studying the muscles of his back.

The way it rose and fell with his breathing -and slowly I walked to a desk that was near a window and set the tray down.

Than tentatively I walked over to the bed.

I kept expecting him to sit up or say something, anythingthat showed he was aware of my presence.

He was always aware of my presence.

But here I was sitting on the side of the bed and he hadn't so much as stirred.

He was facing me, his lashes dark smudges on his cheek. I couldn't stop staring at him. It took me a minute to realize why, I'd never seen him so off guard. He was completely relaxed and I couldn't help the smile that touched my lips.

Nor could I help but touch him. My fingertips ran over his back, finding there way to the side of his face. There was a bruise on the side of his chin, I rested my hand there for a moment.

I frowned, remembering he'd been shot… _should he by lying on it like that?_

Probably not.

He looked very peaceful and I couldn't help it. I leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth. I touched his silky black hair, letting it slide through my fingers...and decided that maybe it was time for me to do a little pay back.

I stood, got my sandwich – it looked like an Italian sub – and pulled up a big, comfy armchair right against the bed.

To get in, I had to climb on the bed and then slide into the it. But the thing was, once I did… I'd successfully made a little niche for myself off his bed.

He didn't move while I did all this; not when I shoved the chair against his bed, not when I climbed on his bed, or even when I brushed against him. His eyes remained closed, hisbreathing remained even.

I sat and ate.

When I was finished I watched.

And I didn't feel even a little bit guilty about it, after all he watched me sleep all the time.

I never really understood why he'd do that; break into my apartment and then watch me sleep… it sounded kinda boring.

When you were the one watching though… it was different; it was kinda of… comforting.

It made me feel… calm; and suddenly it wasn't so hard to understand why.

I could imagine him having a rough day and breaking in to watch me sleep… to unwind.

I must have fallen into a trance or something because next thing I know there's a knock on the door and my foot's asleep.

Lane poked her head in, "Hi." She said.

I smiled.

She walked in closing the door behind her, "It took me awhile but I finally registered what mom said and I thought I'd give you a heads up: he's not going to wake up tonight."

My eyes widened a little, "You gave him that much?"

She grinned, "He usually doesn't take to sedatives like a normal human being, on average it only affects him for a few hours. Today though, he was exhausted to begin with so…"

I nodded, looking back down at him.

"Is this what you've been doing all this time?" She asked.

I nodded, staying quiet.

The bed sank and I tuned to look at her, she was looking at me. "I have medication that would take your headache away."

"It's not so bad anymore; I'd rather not take anything."

She frowned, "Are you sure? There's no reason for you to walk around in pa-"

"Should he be lying on the bed like that?" I interrupted her, knowing exactly how to distract her.

She scowled instantly, "Of course not, tomorrow when he turns over… forgetting about his shoulder… he's going to tear stitches…" she glared darkly at his back.

"Probably he forgot."

"Probably he did it to piss me off."

I chuckled, that did seem like a possibility.

"Are going to spend the night in here?" She asked me.

I blinked, "I… uh…"

"If you are I'd appreciate it if you kept an eye on his temperature. It's unlikely that it'll get high, but there's always a possibility and I might get some sleep tonight if I only have to watch Marcus."

I blinked again, "Um… yeah sure… I'll stay."

She grinned at me, "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

I nodded, but my mind had wandered. It was easy to forget that he was hurt. I'd been lulled by the rhythm of his breathing, lulled into forgetting that he'd been shot. That he could easily have been killed. That they'd all entered enemy territory without backup. That this bullet, if a couple inches to the right could have killed him.

What if it had?

The thought made my blood run cold.

Hecould've been killed today.

"Don't do that."

The voice was quiet and broke me out of my reverie.

I'd forgotten I wasn't alone.

Lane was looking at me intently, her eyes glittering with seriousness, "Don't do that." She repeated, "Don't play the could'a game. Not in this family. You'll make yourself sick." She paused, "Yeah, things could've been a lot worse, they could've been hurt worse, they could've been killed, but they weren't."

"I was sitting here and I forgot."

"That's what he'd want you to do, to forget. To act like nothing happened. My brothers are all like that, maybe Ralphie's a little different, but not much. They like to act like they live normal lives, have normal jobs; like getting shot at is not only normal but expected. I suggest, though, that you don't forget anymore. I suggest that you make a note of it. Of how easy, how quickly things can slip away." She stopped again, standing, "…and act accordingly."

I said nothing to that. What could I say?

"I'll take you're plate," she said, reaching for it. I handed it to her. She went over to the far side of the room and opened a closet, pulled out a blanket, and handed it to me a moment later.

"Here you're gonna need this."

I took it.

"Goodnight Steph," she said softly.

"Lane?" I called out suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"What do you mean? Act accordingly?"

She smiled, and I felt like a four year old, it was one of those _oh-you-poor-poor-stupid-child _smiles.

"When you're part of this family, if you have something you want to say, you should say it."

I swallowed hard, "I'm not part of-"

"Aren't you?" She cut me off and I was uncomfortable suddenly. She was heading into territory I hadn't explored myself yet, let alone with others.

She stared at me, no smile on her face, just an inquisitive expression, "I gotta go Steph, my husbands waiting… but, you and me we're gonna talk about this soon, okay."

"I don't think there's anything to talk about." That's it Steph, stare her down… forget the trembling.

She smirked, "I think there's plenty to talk about, but not tonight. It's been a long day."

She left after that and I stared at the door for few minutes. I had the feeling that I should be careful of her. She was nice and friendly but there was an edge to her.

I sighed softly; spreading the blanket over me, she was right about one thing for sure… it had been a long day.

I snuggled into the armchair, stretching my legs out onto Ranger's bed. Wiggling my toes, so they'd wake up and shoving as many thoughts as I could out of my head. I brought the blanket closer, sighing asI closed my eyes. She was rightabout one thing - it had been a long day... as for Ranger -I'd check on him later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm not sure exactly why I woke up. I lifted my head drowsily, blinking in the darkness. When had I turned the lights out?

I shifted in the chair; taking the weight off my bad shoulder… something was wrong though… I sensed it.

I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, before peering into the bed. He was still asleep.

The sandwich was probably soggy by now. Nobody wanted to eat a soggy…

Wait… I cut my own thoughts off, as realization of what had woken me surfaced… the rhythm… it was off.

I crawled closer to his bed, and stared. His eyes were shut tight, his jaw clenched, and he was perfectly still. I crawled onto the bed, and stared harder.

His breathing had dropped down too, his chest barely rising and falling. This was not good. I crawled right up next to him and tentatively reached out to touch his arm.

He jerked away without actually jerking, and I knew suddenly that he was in the throes of a nightmare.

When I was having a nightmare I thrashed around and rolled and sometimes screamed. When Ranger was have a nightmare he tensed. It made perfect sense.

I touched him again, my hand on his the back of his neck the way he did to me so often.

"Hey, wake up," I whispered.

Nothing happened.

I got closer, bent my head right above his face, "Come on wake up." I said softly, as I ran the back of my hand along the line of his jaw.

"Rick," I whispered, "Wake up, it's dream… you're okay… you're only dreaming…"

He relaxed a little; I moved my hand to his hair – such soft hair… I should have hair like this…

"Come on Ricky, wake up…" I cooed.

Hey, I figured if he was awake and I called him that, I'd have to run; calling him that now, posed no danger whatsoever.

His lashes fluttered open and he tensed again, his eyes staring blankly ahead. Before relaxing completely, obviously he'd remembered where he was.

He shifted a little - intent on turning over; I put a restraining hand on his back.

"Lane says if you flip over like that you'll pull the stitches and that'll probably hurt."

His head shot up, "Steph?" he asked, his voice was husky and a little drowsy and tainted with surprise.

"Yep, it's me, Stephanie," I said taking my hand off him and shifting so he didn't have to crane his neck to see me.

He frowned a little, laying his head back down, "What are you doing here?"

"Um, well… Lane kinda asked me to keep in an eye on you… make sure you didn't get a fever and stuff…"

He smirked, "She thinks I'm Richie's age."

"She loves you."

His eyes landed on mine, when I said that, "yeah," he whispered.

"How do you feel?" I asked, after a moment of pregnant silence.

"Okay."

"I think you were having a nightmare."

"I was."

"Oh."

_Great Steph, any more pearls of wisdom?_

He started moving then, slowly…

"What are you doing?" Okay my voice hit a rather high pitch there, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want him to hurt himself.

"Turning over," he said wryly, "Sort of… if I move slowly I won't tear the stitches."

"You shouldn't have slept on your stomach." I told him.

"It's her fault she stuck that needle in my arm so fast it made my head spin. She deserves to have to stitch me up again, but if you'd rather she didn't have to, I'll be careful."

I stared at him, "She said you'd done it on purpose."

He finished the process and lay on his back, and sighed, "Of course."

I pushed my fist against my mouth to keep from telling him he was an idiot and that it would hurt to get the stitches torn.

"Tell me what you're thinking Babe, I'm too sleepy to guess."

His voice was drowsy and amused and it irritated the hell out of me.

"This isn't' funny!"

"Huh?"

"It's not something to be amused about! You got hurt and you left me and you said you'd come back and I waited and you didn't come and you left and you didn't tell me and I was worried, really worried and everyone was worried and I was worried for them and me and you and the boys and you didn't call and Veronica's so upset and sad and everything is wrong; Marcus hates me and Lane wants to talk and I miss Rex and Lula and Grandma Mazur and you got hurt."

I promptly leaned forward and buried my face in the mattress. Jeez, I'd done it again. I'd freaked out, I could feel myself start to get hysterical, I'm on the verge of hyperventilating…. again… on the bright side… at least this time his family wasn't watching.

I felt his hand on my hair, they slid down to my neck, he squeezed.

"Babe." He said. And my stomach clenched, if he'd died I'd never be able to watch that movie again.

There were a lot of things that I wouldn't've been able to do if he'd died.

And he thought it was funny, I almost get dragged out to the dogs… literally and he's amused.

I spend the entire day worried sick that I might never see him again, that I'd never be kissed like that again, or hell even looked at like that again and he comes home with a hole in his shoulder and has the bloody nerve to be amused!

"Jerk," I murmured and tried to pull away.

"Lay down with me…" he murmured his hand still on my neck, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on my skin.

_Huh?_

"Come on," he cooed, like you would to a little kid, "…you're tense."

_No duh, Sherlock._

"Please, Stephanie…"

He called me Stephanie.

"Nu-uh," I said into the mattress, even though I knew now I would – whenever he said my name, I melted.

"I'm going to pull you over here if you don't come and than I'll tear my stitches."

I said nothing and didn't move.

"Please," he said again, his voice dropping an octave, "… so I won't have anymore nightmares."

_Ooooh, that's low._

I sighed, and moved to lie beside him. He immediately slipped his good arm around me and pulled me to his side. My head on his chest, my thigh and leg pressed against his…

I felt my self start salivating… not good with his daughter next door.

"Uh…. excuse me…" I said pushing away from him a little.

"Don't do that," he said quietly, "… just go to sleep. We can talk in the morning."

"Ranger…"

"You're tired, I'm exhausted; you're stressed and I'm sedated… this is not the time to talk."

Good point.

Still…

"What if I hurt you…?"

"You're not going to hurt me."

"What if I decide to ravish you…?"

He chuckled, "Just remember my mother's upstairs and my thirteen-year-old is next door."

"Ranger-"

"Rick," he interrupted me, his voice sounding a little further gone than before, "… you called me Rick before… last night…"

"You seemed like a Rick right then…"

"And now…" he said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

I swallowed hard, _oh boy…_

"Your mother's upstairs." I said more to myself than to him.

He chuckled again, but it was even softer this time, and a few moments later I knew he'd fallen asleep… the rhythm was back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was trapped.

I didn't know exactly how I'd managed it, or how he'd managed it for that matter. But somehow in the course of the night, Ranger had flipped over to his side – the side I was lying on, and wrapped me securely against him.

I was facing his chest and lying on my side with his bad arm draped over me. If I moved I was going to move his arm, which he had obviously done at some point in the night.

Lane was gonna be so pissed.

I sighed, I supposed if I had to be imprisoned this wasn't so bad. He was still sleeping, which was good. I didn't mind being held like this, at all, in fact… it felt kinda nice, kinda safe. No one was crawling in through the fire-escape to shoot a bullet into my head, that was for sure.

I closed my eyes and cuddled against him a little more.

Nope this wasn't so bad. A girl could get used to this... absolutely...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sleep came quickly, after all I was so comfortable how could it not? My next awareness was of being watched. I don't know how I knew it. I just did.

I cracked my eyes open alittle and found Ranger's dark eyes fastened on my face.

He smirked, before swinging away from me – taking his arm with him.

Suddenly I was free; the exhilaration was followed by a weird sense of regret that was followed by aggravation when I heard him hiss in pain.

"Your shoulder!"

He groaned, "It's fine… more than I can say for my sister when I get my hands on her." His voice was still kinda croaky and I figured that sedative must've been pretty strong.

I said nothing, just sat there, realizing I was still in my clothes from yesterday and probably my hair was a mess and I don't know about him but I absolutely remembered the idiot I'd made of myself last night. I'd ranted again, when the last thing he'd needed had been to hear me rant.

"Thanks for staying with me Babe," he said softly and I realized suddenly that he'd been watching me.

"Uh… yeah… listen… I think… I'm gonna go to my room…" I slid off the bed, and stood there for a second, not knowing what to say. He was shot and supposedly exhausted and he'd been sedated and he had no shirt on and looked yummy enough to eat.

My mouth was watering and my knees were getting weak and all he was doing was looking at me!

"So, bye." And with that eloquence that is the essence of me I opened the door and rushed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

**Author's Note**: Hi! Sorry 'bout the delay... a Charmed story appeared in my head, grabbed onto my brain and wouldn't let go.

Anywho... here's another chapter.

Hope you all like.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We'd spent the night together.

We'd slept together.

I stared at myself in the mirror, noting that the bruises had faded, and repeated these phrases over and over again.

I'd never imagined that I'd be able to say these words in reference to myself and Ricardo Carlos Manaso and mean it purely, completely, absolutelyin the most literal way.

It was 2:00 pm, apparently we'd slept in. I was showered and dressed and very frustrated with this entire situation.

I was about to begin contemplatingmy frustrationwhen there was a quick knock on the door, followed by it being thrust open.

Ranger walked in, shut the door, and then leaned back against it. I stared at him. His hair was cut and he was dressed in faded blue jeans and a long-sleeved gray sweater. If it weren't for the washboard abs, the muscled arms, and the intense dark eyes he'd look almost like a normal guy.

A normal guy who made my mouth water and my heart start pounding.

"You're supposed to wait till someone says come in." I told him, hoping he wouldn't notice that I was little breathless.

He didn't say anything just studied me; I fidgeted, "What?" I asked.

"My mom's been talking about you non-stop since I left my room." He said softly.

"Oh."

"You hung out with the boys yesterday."

I nodded, "Why is that such a big deal?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Because you didn't have to. Because no one asked you to. Because no one expected you to."

I met his gaze, "It kept me busy… keeping them busy."

He nodded, understanding in his gaze. Then he added softly, "Marcus told me you were seen in the kitchen with Nica."

I didn't say anything. I mean what could I say?

"She's having difficulty adjusting to the changes in her life."

Okay, now I know what to say.

"You could help her," I told him.

"I've tried-"

"You have?" I cut him off with the question.

He frowned at me, and from my vantage point it was a quelling look, but I wasn't ready to be quelled.

"Yes, I have." He answered me firmly.

"I don't think she's realized that." I told him, "I think maybe you need to try harder, 'cause she's not even aware you're trying."

"I got shot for her." His voice wasn't any louder, but I got the feeling he was yelling inside. "I put my brothers in danger for her."

I felt the risings of panic inside my stomach. I'm not good with communicating feelings and stuff. But obviously someone needed to tell Ranger what was going on in his daughter's head – she definitely wasn't going to.

"Yeah," I said softly looking up at him, "But I don't think it's that kind of trying she needs. I think she needs to know that…" I faltered, trying to imagine what that girl could be feeling. Trying to imagine what I would've needed if I'd lost my mom at that age. "… that there's someone else out there who's willing to put up with her. Someone else who cares whether or not she does her homework and wears her gloves when it's cold."

He held my eyes a moment longer, before breaking eye contact and transferring his gaze to his boots as if they were the most fascinating thing on earth.

"I do the best I can when it comes to my daughter, Stephanie, I always have. I've always given her everything. She's never wanted for anything. She's always had the best. I don't know what else I can do."

I did.

And I was about to let him know when he spoke.

Changing the topic to one I'm sure he knew would distract me, "Did you sleep well last night?"

_Gulp_.

"Uh…." My brain turned to mush as I remembered the feeling of being held securely in his arms, of being lulled to sleep by the rhythm of his breathing; the comfort of lying against his broad chest and feeling strength there and the safety of his heartbeat.

It made a flush of warmth spread through and set off a tingling sensation in my body. And all we'd done was _sleep!_

He frowned a little when I said nothing more, "You okay, Babe?" He asked pushing away from the door, walking towards me.

I met his concerned dark eyes and the world tilted a little, my breathing got harder and I swear I saw spots. Because at that moment I realized something, something that took me so much by surprise that I couldn't hide it.

I opened my mouth but no words came out.

He knelt in front of me.

"Stephanie?" He asked, his tone concerned, as it should be. I was sitting there staring at him with what I could only imagine was a shell shocked look on my face.

Why?

Because that's how I felt - shell shocked – What I was feeling… I'd never felt for anyone else… definitely not my ex-husband and not even Joe.

I mean, let's face it, Dickie didn't even count.

Joe counted but….

I'd never felt this… _content _after a night with Joe.

Satisfied – usually.

Pleased – sure.

Frustrated – sometimes.

Other times – angry at myself or him or both of us.

But never _content._

_Content_ was a whole new pot of coffee… at least for me it was.

_Content_ was a look I associated with my mother. When the whole family was at the table and eating her food and not fighting and the house was spotless and the laundry done and I hadn't blown everything up in a week and her granddaughters were dressed nice – my mother was content.

_Content _was a longevity look.

I wasn't ready to be content…

"Babe, you're scaring me." I heard him say.

_Good, 'cause we're in deep shit._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I did it again.

I spoke out loud.

He blinked in surprise, before frowning again. "What are you talking about?" He asked warily.

Definitely I wasn't ready to share what I was talking about. Definitely I needed to think on it, maybe get psychiatrical evaluation.

But he was waiting for an answer.

I swallowed hard, "Uh… I just… uh… how's your shoulder?"

Yeah, lame, but hey he'd switched the subject before too.

The frown diminished a little but not much. "It's okay; doesn't hurt too bad." He smirked suddenly, "How 'bout your shoulder?"

I found myself smirking too as I pushed the contentment-thoughts away, there was humor in that, "Almost no pain at all."

"And the head."

"Not bad."

He arched an eyebrow. I sighed, "If I get up too quickly I get dizzy, but there's no pain."

"I'll pass that along to Lane."

"Did you tear you're stitches this morning."

"Not really… not a lot anyway…"

"Was she mad?"

He grinned suddenly and stood; he walked over to the bed and sat down than he patted it, motioning for me to come sit down next to him. I did, pulling my legs up and sitting Indian style facing him.

It looked like we were going to talk. I tried to calm my racing heart, but was having a little difficulty. My new discovery comprised with that grin he was giving me and the fact that we weren't just talking, we were _conversing_ was making me almost lightheaded.

It was almost like I was getting to know him. For real. As a person. And the more I saw - the more I liked Bruce Wayne.

And that was… frankly a little scary.

Because I knew Batman didn't do relationships.

But Bruce Wayne was a whole different ball game.

"I'll let you in on a secret Babe," he said conspiringly.

All thoughts of relationships flew out of my immediately.

Learning a secret took precedence over – _everything_… well maybe not a Nordstrom Shoe Sale… but even that was a maybe.

"Lane acts real tough when it comes to bossing us around, _but_," he said with the emphasis of a brother, "All you gotta do is pout a little or sigh or hell do both and she's putty in your hands."

I shook my head, "She was really pissed at Marcus last night, and when she saw you lying on you stomach she glared at your back so hard I thought a whole would appear."

The grin faded a little as a super innocent expression took over his face, he shrugged, looking down, "Well, she really couldn't be mad at me you know. Not when I'd gotten hurt and she'd sedated me for no good reason. She hadn't even _asked_ me to go to bed. She just assumed I wouldn't. And she knows I hate needles, and she took me by surprise and frankly…" he sighed, "I felt a little betrayed."

I went completely still. He was looking up at me through lowered lashes and suddenly I couldn't breathe.

I felt the sudden urge to wrap him in my arms and just - hold him. Followed by the urge to laugh out loud.

Instead I shook my head, "Wow." I said with real awe.

He grinned, the innocent look disappearing.

"I don't know what to say… I just… that is so low… I mean… I can't believe you… that's just playing dirty…"

He laughed, "Like you've never played dirty with your sister."

"I've never played anything with my sister. Valerie's from a different planet than me."

He grinned, "If you think that's bad. You should see some of the stuff she pulls with Ralphie. She actually cried when he said he was taking a year off after high school."

I smiled, "I was told she got her claws him before he could walk."

"She got him so worked up – with her sighs, and her quiet tears, and subtle hints about being left behind and not needed anymore - that the year off turned to six months and he came home in five."

"You're all really close aren't you?" It was a question, but I already knew the answer. It was obvious. Everywhere. In every look and word and action. These siblings were more than just family. They were friends.

He didn't answer; I guess he knew he didn't have to.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

I tilted my head to one side, "Do you have to ask?"

"Come on."

He got up and headed for the door. It took him a moment to realize I hadn't moved.

"What?" he asked.

I sighed, "I think I need to go home."

He eyed me a moment, "Not yet."

"I can't stay here until you wrap this up. It could take a while and I… I need to go. People are going to start wondering. Mary Lou will never believe I went on vacation for this long without calling her of my own free will. She called me on her honeymoon. And Lula is probably dieing of curiosity and my mother… my mother is probably plain worried."

There I'd spoken like a rational, calm adult. I'd stated valid points and hadn't gotten hysterical; I'd even kept moderate eye contact.

"Your right."

He said the words softly and I blinked, he'd freaked last time I said I wanted to go home… hey maybe the rational, calm adult stuff actual worked – who knew?

"Oh."

"Yeah, come on."

Okay, so I was right. Somehow I'd thought that my being right would involve some type of action.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'm right." I said slowly.

"You're right." He confirmed.

"And that's it! I'm right and nothing more! Ranger I'm serious. I can't just pretend like I have no life. I have a job! I have rent! And a hamster to worry about! Have you thought about that? What about Rex? Huh?"

"Rex is fine. I have Dillon checking in on him and feeding him. And your rent is paid up for the next month."

My steam left me.

"Oh."

"Yeah, come on."

I stared at him, "You're avoiding the point." I said as I stood.

"I'll deal with the point later. Right now I'm hungry and you're hungry; so we should go eat."

"Fine, but I'm not going to forget." I told him as we left the room.

He smirked, "Pit-bull."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"The bruises are fading too." He said commented.

I nodded, than stopped and stared at him deciding it wouldn't hurt to comment since he'd commented on my bruises.

"Your hair."

He stopped too.

"My mother."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

We continued on our way to the kitchen.

It was empty.

"Where is everyone?"

"Sledding." He said as he dug around the fridge.

"Oh." I think I need a new vocabulary.

I think if I counted how many times I'd said _oh_ today, I'd make myself sick. I watched him dig around, silently promising myself I wasn't going to say _oh_ again for a week.

He reappeared and placed wheat bread and a whole bunch of green leafy things on the counter.

I stared at it, than at him, and than back it; before moving to the cupboard and pulling out a can of Chef Boyardee Ravioli.

I placed the can on my side of the counter.

He stopped making whatever the hell it is you can make with bread and leaves.

"Babe." He said eyeing the can.

I glared at him defensively, "I'm not eating any of that. I have standards you know."

He smiled and went back to what he was doing. I sighed in relief, and proceeded to heat up my ravioli in the microwave.

I happily placed my steaming bowl of yummy ravioli on the counter, sat down and then glanced at what he'd made… then I stared…

"What is it?"

"A sandwich."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Where's the meat?"

"There is no meat."

"Where's the peanut butter or olives or the banana's or the jelly or the fluff."

He made a face, "Tell me you don't put that stuff in a sandwich."

I made a face back, "You put _that_ stuff in a sandwich."

He laughed suddenly, "Just eat."

I sighed, theman just didn't know food.Oh well, everyone has there faults.

When we were finished I stood and picked up his plate and my plate. I rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher.

He'd stood from the counter and I saw that he'd made a mess of breadcrumbs, so I took a paper towel, moistened it in the sink, and cleaned the counter off. I noticed that the counter was now wet, so I took another paper towel and dried it off.

After I threw the paper towel away I realized he was just standing there, staring at me.

"What?"

He smiled, "Looked kinda Burg-ish there, Babe."

I glared -no words were necessary.

"So back to the point." I said.

His smiled faded, and I'm pretty sure he swallowed hard. His eyes darted around for a moment, before landing back on me.

Ranger was nervous... no not nervous... _anxious._

And this was Rick.

Rick was anxious about _the point_...

I know I shouldn't, I know it's probably not the best thing - but suddenly I felt elated. I felt powerful... _I_was making him anxious.

The conceptbrought a giddy smile to my face. I could have fun with this...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** See First Chapter.

**Author's Note:**To my faithful reviewers:

I am very sorry about the delay. I'm working so many stories at once that it get's a little complicated sometimes, but the real issue is I have school work.

The good news is the semester is almost over and I'll be able to focus more on this. This chapter is mostly fluff. Just interaction with Ranger and his family.

I'm not sure who it was that commented on my stating that the family "owned" the kids. I most certainly did not mean that literally and I'm sorry if that's the way it seemed. I meant for it to be a form of humor, like a parent who pulls aside a playing child for a quick introduction - "And this one's mine" - sort of thing. I didn't even remember when I'd said that and had to re-read the thing in order to find it.

As for the "working on dicipline" phrase, that will be explained later...

Thank you all so much for your interest and support. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I need to contact people Ranger, I can't just bail on my life." I told him firmly, my new sense of power adding strength to my voice, and maybe just a little smugness.

He eyed me a moment, "Real good points Babe, but we're already late. We'll deal with points later." He said, than grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the kitchen.

I didn't know what to be more shocked about – his avoiding the point _again_ or his grabbing my hand.

"Where are we going? Late for what?"

He pulled me out into the living room, up to the poolroom and all the way across that gigantic room. There was a door near the exercise machines, he pulled me through it and I found myself on an elevated, glass-enclosed patio overlooking a yard.

Or rather a mountainside.

I was beginning to notice that all the views you got in this house were mountainsides… it seemed we were at the top of a mountain.

I looked out the windows below and found Alex, Paul, Lane, Suzie, and Lacey. They were outfitted in big bubble jackets and snow boots and they were sledding down one of the smaller hills.

Mama-Bat was running around taking pictures, while Ralphie, Luke, Tan- ugh! I'm gonna get this right someday – _Eddie_ -- Clark, and Richie were at the top of the hill building snowmen and angels.

It looked like a winter hallmark commercial.

Except for the darkly clad men on the fringes of the fun activities and the bulges at their waists.

Suddenly I was being stuffed into a jacket. I spun around, kinda twisting into it, "What are you doing…"

"Put this on…" He said, then went and sat on a chair. I righted the jacket and watched as he put snow boots on.

"I'm sure that in your head you've told me what's going on, but out here in the world you've said nothing… so I'm going to ask… what are we doing?"

"We're going sledding. It snowed last night, and fresh snow is the best thing to sled on."

"Sledding?"

"Yeah, you know, what they're doing out there."

I looked out at the scene below again – it looked kinda cold to me. Cold and wet and reeking with physical exertion.

"I think I'd rather talk about me going home."

He grinned, stood, walked over to a closet and pulled out a pair of snow boots, "Here, these were in your closet, but mom set them out here for you along with the other snow stuff. Said it would be easier for you to leave it here than have it cluttering up your closet."

I stared at the boots in his hands, than at him.

He grinned, "Come on Babe, it'll be fun. A lot of fun…"

"No…"

He walked over to me and pulled me over to the sofa, sat me down, than sat down next to me and pulled my feet onto his lap.

He proceeded to untie my shoe lace.

"Ranger I don't want to go sledding."

"Why not."

"I haven't done it since I was a kid and it involves getting cold."

"It'll be a lot of fun." He said again, taking the shoe off and going for the next one. I did my best to ignore the fluttering feeling I was getting at having his hands on my feet.

"Jus- just go without me." I said after a few minutes, when he'd taken off the second shoe.

He paused; he'd been about to put a boot on my foot. "But I want you to come." He said softly and felt myself start to weaken. It was no fair; he was using the sweet, gentle voice I wasn't used to hearing from him.

"I won't have as much fun if you're not there." He added, and I clenched my eyes shut.

"Ugh!" I said softly but with real disgust. "That's as low as the line you used last night."

He laughed.

"As low as what you did to Lane."

His laughing continued.

I waited till it stopped than opened my eyes and found him grinning at me, "I'm discovering an entire new way of dealing with you Babe." He said smugly, as he slipped the boot on my foot.

I glared at him, "Don't overuse it or I'll develop an immunity." I hissed.

He laughed again and tightened the laces. I remained silent as he worked on my second foot.

When he was finished he placed my feet on the ground. Than he reached behind him and produced a scarf, hat, and gloves. He wrapped the scarf around my neck, stuck the hat on me, and then held up the glove.

"Hand." He said and I sighed, holding it up.

He slipped it on.

"Other hand."

I held up the other one. It was promptly covered too.

"Good," he said happily, than stood.

"Come on Babe," he said holding out both hands to help me up. I looked up at him – right into sparkly chocolate eyes and a big smile.

My expression of resigned, grudging acceptance must have changed because his hands fell a little, "What?" he asked, a little suspiciously.

It was my turn to grin, "I had no idea Batman could be so…" I paused, he arched an eyebrow.

"…._adorable_." I said cheekily.

He said nothing, I waited for the outrage, it didn't come. I was however, quite suddenly hauled to my feet and pressed up hard against him.

"Ahhhh, but remember, Babe, this is Bruce Wayne."

I barely had time to register the words before his lips were on mine and all conscience thought ceased to exist.

I felt myself light on fire and then he was gone.

I opened my eyes slowly, my face still tilted upwards, he was staring at me…

"Still worried about the snow?" It was his turn to be cheeky.

I just blinked, no use attempting speech.

"Come on," he said happily, pulling me outside with him.

I let him, not at all worried about the snow… in fact I was beginning to think that maybe the snow should worry about us…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Steph!" the boys shouted when they saw me.

How they all managed to all see me at the same time when they were divided into two different groups is beyond me. The point is that they all converged on top of me as if I were the answer to world hunger… or handing out free frudge bars.

"Come play with us…" Clark called.

"No, come sledding…sledding is MUCH more fun…" Paul insisted.

"No, play with us, Steph…puh-leeeese!" Richie screeched, grabbing my gloved hand with his mittened one.

"We're doing grown up stuff!" Alex stated, more vivacity on his face than I'd ever seen.

"You like us better don't you Steph? Play with us?"

They were all standing in front of me, calling for my attention and I had no idea what to do. Kids didn't usually _like_ me. They tolerated me, sort of like I tolerated them. It occurred to me that since I really liked these kids, it seemed they really liked me too. And I wanted to keep it like that… but who should I play with?

"What about me?" a mocked outraged voice, said from behind me, "… no one wants to play with me!"

They all froze and looked over at him with shock on their faces. The fact that they'd just noticed him, quite obvious.

Cries of "Uncle Ricky!" filled the air, before the boys launched themselves at him.

They all converged on _him_ now, and he knelt at the waist and grabbed the two closest to him. In a roar of mock rage, he swung the two… Alex and Clark… around in a circle before depositing them on a mound of snow.

He bent over them and it took me a few minutes to realize that he was actually tickling them. How the hell someone could tickle kids through bubble jackets I wasn't sure, but apparently it was possible. They were writhing and laughing loudly and I looked around, but found that no one had really stopped what they were doing.

Tank _– Eddie -_ was making-out with his wife, Luke had wandered off and was now sledding down the hill with his wife; Ralphie was rolling a big ball of snow.

They weren't looking, because to them it was perfectly natural for Rick to play with his nephews.

For me it was another discovery -- watched cartoons, didn't like needles, manipulated his sister, played in the snow.

Suddenly, the snow ball in Ralphie's hands sailed threw air and landed squarely in Ranger's face.

It caught him completely off guard, and suddenly I felt the atmosphere change. Looking around I found that the people closest to us had stopped what they were doing and had kinda tensed.

Ranger stopped tickling the boys, and met his brother's eyes. Some kind of silent communication passed between them, and suddenly a cry of _WAR_ filled the air and there was activity everywhere.

I saw Ranger drop to the snow next to the boys and roll himself and them to the other side of the mound, effectively out of view.

I looked around a little, and noticed that everyone was doing similar things – hiding.

Suddenly, I got hit with a snowball on the arm, followed by another in the shoulder, I was screaming or move or something; but before I actually registered what the hell could be going on, I was tackled and rolled onto and over another mound of snow.

I looked up to find Ranger grinning at me, "Don't wanna just stand there Babe."

I had snow in my eyes, in one of my ears and dangerously close to my nose, "What the heck was that!"

He grinned at me, "Its war."

He said before getting up and launching snow over the mound.

_War._

_Fucking-A._

"Can't stand out in the open, Babe, won't last a minute."

I stared at him, he'd lost his hat and had snow in his hair and was grinning bigger than I'd thought he knew how.

I swallowed hard, "War?"

"A game, we play till you're too dead tired to move. Last man or woman standing is the winner."

"Who's team are you on?" I asked, by which I meant who's team are _we _because I was planning to stick to him like cheese on macaroni.

He leaned in and I felt his lips on mine, it was a brief kiss and suddenly I felt something cold sliding down my spine, "It's every man for himself." He whispered against my lips just as it registered in my mind that he was putting snow down my back.

I screeched, he jumped back laughing, I glared and was about to yell when we were suddenly both bombarded with snowballs.

Ranger laughed and amid a flurry (literally) of snow, he was gone. I slumped down finding that I was sitting with my back against a wall of snow.

And there was no way I was moving, **no **way...

These people were barbarians.

I had snow in my _ear_

I wasn't going to move… so what if I could hear laughter and screeches, so what if it **did** _kinda_ sound fun, so what if my pride demanded pay-back.

I wasn't going to move.

The majority of people in this family were trained, professional killers. No way was I engaging in war with them.

No way.

Nope

No.

I launched my first snowball into open air, the second one kinda went up into the air, but with the third I finally hit someone.

Funny thing about hitting someone… it draws there attention to you.

Ralphie's whole focus shifted to me and I found myself being steadily pelted, as I grappled for more snow.

I could hear the grin in his voice as he spoke, "Come on Steph! Is that all you got! The kids do better than that! Of course you don't actually _get_ snow in Jersey do you? Not _real_ snow! Just the wimpy kind and you can't even handle that!"

Okay… so I wasn't doing such a great job at snow war, I knew that.

I understood that as part of some cosmic joke the snow had decided _it _was going to wage war on _me. _That was fine; I'd dealt with worse, no reason to get myself worked up.

I'd been about to give up, to let it be – live to see another day and all that…

But _now_… well now… I had the reputation of Jersey to uphold. You see, we're a lot things in Jersey, but wimps isn't one of them.

I sent him a glare – sort of – and with one arm, I reached up and took off my hat; Ralphie was coming closer, he'd stopped talking though – too busy laughing – we'd see who was laughing in a minute…

I bent down, true, that exposed the top of my head to his snow balls, but hey sacrifices had to be made for pay-back… quickly I stuffed snow into the hat.

On a side note, why the hell is it so hard to move in snow clothes?

The snow balls suddenly stopped and I knew he was really close, I could hear his laughter; "Christ Steph, you could at least give it a shot!" he was saying, laughter gurgling out of his voice.

I swung up and launched my snow filled hat at him. It's a lot easier to direct snow when it's _in_ something.

The snow missile hit him on the side of the head and exploded. I mean it _really _exploded, I'd meant it to of course, but even I was shocked at the way the snow burst out of the open-ended side of the hat. It shot out and up and on its way down landed squarely on the top of his head.

Hmmmm, well look at that… he's not laughing anymore…

I started to chuckle, I couldn't help it, the expression his face… just like the commercial says - priceless…

The pricelessness of it faded quickly though as Tony and Eddie arrived, took in the shocked expression and snow-covered head of their comrade and grinned. Then bent down and began assaulting me with snow balls.

Three against one!

I stood there trying to shield myself when suddenly someone grabbed my arm and yanked. I looked over and found myself staring into the bright, laughing eyes of Lane.

"Run!" she yelled, "When you're being attacked, you run!"

Run.

Yeah, sure, _run_… in knee-deep snow swaddled in a hundred pound jacket… why didn't I think of that?

Still though, she yanked and I followed. A few hours later – what felt like hours anyway – she stopped.

I couldn't breath, my nose was running, and my hair, now devoid of a hat, was dripping with clumps of snow.

She wasn't even breathing hard.

Disgusting.

She was still grinning, her eyes still twinkling, looking for all the world like there wasn't a war going on a few feet away, "The guys take _war_ really serious, they'll play until we all go in, sometimes longer." She explained, "No one ever actual wins, but it is sorta fun. When they gang up on you, just run, they'll only chase you for a few steps then they lose interest," after this very helpful advise she grabbed my arm again, "Lets sled, come on…" and before I could say a word, she was pulling me again.

I have to be fair – it turns out that sliding down the side of a mountain on a small piece of plastic can actually be fun.

I screamed in terror all the way down the first time. After a few rides though, I screamed in fun.

Occasionally I'd feel someone snuggle in behind me just before push-off and I'd look back to find Ranger's dark eyes glittering as he wrapped his arms around me.

Those were my favorite rides, the ones where Ranger showed up and snuggled me close – those times I forgot to scream.

I ran around after the kids –the running got easier after a while, who knew? – I made snow angels and snowmen and actually forgot that I wanted to go home.

Sometimes, in the middle of something, I'd get this feeling of being watched and when I looked up I'd find Ranger's gaze fastened on me; he never looked away, never pretended like he hadn't been watching – instead he'd grin at me and bend down to scoop up snow intent on flinging it at me.

Most times he was successful, occasionally I hit him too… what I missed in actual aim I made up for with enthusiasm… sort of…

When Mama-Bat called out that it was time to head in, it caught me completely by surprise. She was standing in the balcony that over-looks the whole area, dressed in a sweater and looking very warm – when had she gone in?

The men were all ahead, and I found myself very naturally - - a little _too_ naturally - - rounding up the kids with Lacey and Lane.

Richie had just taken my hand when I felt an arm drop around my shoulders.

"Did'ya have fun Babe?" Ranger asked when I looked up.

I grinned, I couldn't help it; I felt the smile bloom on my face as images of the day flashed in my mind – it **had** been a good day.

"'Course she did, Uncle Ricky!" Richie cried before I could answer, his childish voice inflected with insult, "She play-ed with us!"

Ranger threw his head back and laughed, reaching down behind my back, he tousled the boy's hair, "Good point, kid, good point."

We all trudged towards the house in companionable silence. Mama-Bat met us all at the door, and jackets, boots, gloves, hats, scarves and mittens were shed.

Again I found myself helping with the kids – not a big deal, right?

I had just accepted a hug from Alex when I felt the familiar feeling of being watched. I knew it was him even before I looked up, when I did though I felt my heart melt just a little bit more.

He had Clark on his lap; the boy was talking animatedly about something that his Uncle wasn't really hearing.

His Uncle with the chocolate eyes, and the wet hair, and the lips that even from a few feet away called out to be kissed.

His Uncle who played with him and watched cartoons with him.

His Uncle who was becoming much too human for comfort.

Something was happening between us. Of course, something had _always_ been happening between me and Ranger, but this time… this time it was different... this time it seemed almost easy… almost real…

"Steph?" Lacey was standing in front of me, looking at me, her face perfectly normal, but I swear her eyes were smirking.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted hot chocolate…" the smirk in her eyes – her eyes had seriously been smirking – spread down to her lips, "… but I don't think I can pour the kind you want in a mug."

She winked at me and I felt my face turn red.

She grinned and turned to Ranger, "Clark come get some cocoa…" she called and the boy promptly hopped off his uncle's lap and followed his aunt.

That's when I noticed, everyone else had left the balcony, we were alone.

I didn't move, didn't' look at him, but I felt him. Felt him when he go up, and felt his large, warm presence sit down next to me.

"Mom makes the best hot chocolate," he said.

"…_the kind you want…"_

Lacey's words washed over me again and I blushed, I couldn't help it. The fact that I could feel his eyes glued to my face, wasn't helping.

"Do want hot chocolate, Babe?"

_Not the kind you can pour in a mug…_

"Stephanie? You okay?" he asked, his voice was getting concerned. I should probably say something.

His hand came out and using his forefinger he turned my face towards his, slowly I lifted my gaze to meet his.

"You had fun?"

Apparently this was a big deal to him. Slowly I nodded, but he didn't move his hand.

"Good… I had fun watching you. You look good here, Babe."

The kiss was soft and light and ended too quickly.

He pulled back a little, "I was wondering…" he said, "… if you'd take a drive with me tomorrow afternoon…"

His voice was hesitant and soft and his eyes had lost the melted chocolate look – they were too dark now, so dark you could get lost in them.

Slowly I reached up and kissed him.

I'd meant it to be another soft, light kiss. Instead his arms wrapped around me, and I found myself pressed against his warm torso. Utter instinct took over and suddenly I wasn't aware of anything but him. I don't know how my hands got in his hair, or even how my body got on his lap. I don't know how his hands got under my shirt, or even how my bra ended up un-hooked…

Okay, I know _how_ those things happened, I just don't actually remember them happening. All I remember is wanting to be closer, wanting to feel more of him, wanting him all over…

"No, no, Babe…" huh? He was pulling away?

"Wha- what's wrong?" I asked, breathless, as I followed him.

"Not here, Babe, not now…" he said softly.

His hands were on my shoulders, and I blinked at him a moment before his words actually filtered into my brain.

Jeeeshhhh, could this be any more embarrassing…

"Oh, oh!" I cried softly as I nearly fell on my face, getting off his lap…

…yep, it could get more embarrassing…

He grabbed my forearms and steadied me, I refused to look at him. Especially since I had to… you know… re-hook my bra…

… yep, it could get _much_ more embarrassing…

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Babe."

_Ugh! The man was infuriating! How did he do that!_

"It's just they're expecting us inside…" he continued, "I wouldn't us to be… interrupted…"

Oh… well that was true….

"Are you not going to speak?" He asked suddenly, his tone a little condescending.

And quite suddenly I was angry…

Speak? He wanted me to _speak_…

My eyes narrowed slightly and I think maybe he got the feeling that suddenly I wasn't quite pleased with what had just happened.

"On second thought…" he started saying but I cut him off.

"Fine Ranger, I'll _speak_… I have plenty of _speaking_ to do. The first thing I'd like to speak about is when the hell am I going to get to go home? The second thing I'd like to speak about is what the hell is going on between us? And the third thing I'd like to speak about is how the next time you kiss me like that you'd better follow through, cause I'm getting freakin tired of this game…"

With that I turned around and headed for the doorway. Who the hell did he think he was anyway? Kissing me and leaving me… so what if the last I'd been the one to kiss him.

I sure as hell had had help getting on his lap and unhooking my bra. And he kept kissing me and then using the moment of blank understanding to his advantage…

Suddenly I found myself swung around and firmly, yet gently, held against Ranger's chest.

"Look at me Babe…" he said seriously.

I didn't want to, but something told me that it would be better if I just obeyed… you know considering I was currently pressed against his chest.

"I am not playing a game," he said firmly, and than he leaned in, his nose almost touching mine, "And I promise next time, I'll follow through…"

I was released, just as suddenly as I'd been grabbed, "Yeah… uhhhh… right… see that you do…"

Not the best response but not bad… if only I'd managed it while he was still in the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Please Review!_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	16. Chapter 16

**Discliamer:** See First Chapter

**Author's Note: **Hi! I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long, but I've been distracted. This is just a Ranger/Steph moment. Normally I wouldn't even use it as a chapter, but I hate to make you all wait so long. I don't want anyone to think I've forgotten or anything... just don't have enough hours in the day.

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REIVEWS!**

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Lane asked me a few hours later. We were all sitting in the living room, warm and pleasantly stuffed. Everyone was doing their own thing; playing checkers, watching animated characters move across the TV screen, playing the animated characters on the TV screen, dealing cards, coordinating strategic infiltration plans… just your regular evening at home. There was this quiet veil of togetherness that draped us all, though.

And that togetherness was producing a squishy feeling in my stomach. What that means is that I'm an idiot, because before I was getting the squishy feeling because I felt left out, and now it's there because of the togetherness…

The left-out feeling made me want to go home, the togetherness feeling makes me want to throw-up… okay, not literally… but it was still terrifying. Terrifying because ever since I'd come inside from the balcony and helped make dinner – yes I helped, I chopped things and stirred stuff – ever since then I kept hearing the words, _"You can never go back" _ringing in my head.

I mean, I don't know what Mama-Bat intended to do by saying that to me, but the truth is she's done a real number on my head. I keep thinking of myself as a part of all this… when the truth is: I'm not.

And even scarier is the thought that maybe… I think I might _want_ to be a part of it… and Ranger he's making me feel like maybe he wants me to be a part of all this…

"Stephanie?" Lane said her voice, worried suddenly, "Are you alright?" She made a clucking sound with her tongue as I blinked away the remnants of my thoughts and focused on her.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you exert yourself so much…" Lane was saying and suddenly her hands were at the back of my head, probing a very tender spot.

I winced, "Hey!" I cried, "That hurts…"

"Sorry…" she said absentmindedly, as she continued to feel around, then leaned in closer and made a motion to grab my face.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! I was just… lost in thought… but I'm fine…" I cried before she could pry my eyes wide open to check for traces of concussion.

She paused, her eyes narrowed, "Scale of 1 to 5: how's your pain?"

"Uhhhhh, right now?"

"Yes." She didn't even smirk. Obviously she was in doctor mode.

"Maybe a two… it didn't hurt before, just now a little… after dinner… and it's not a lot and maybe it's cause you pushed on my bump like that, _that_ hurt. Are you supposed to do things like that? I mean that really hurt-"

"Lower you head, have you felt dizzy today?" She asked, still in doctor mode.

"No dizziness." I said, lowering my head.

"Are you lying?"

I paused, "Okay minimal dizziness, nothing like yesterday; nothing like the day before… almost none at all."

Lane made a growl like noise, "Okay, you can sit up," she said and released a frustrated sigh, "Why is that you people can't take a little doctoring?" She asked but didn't wait for an answer, "None of you, it's like I'm the only one in this family who understands the importance of reporting your symptoms so they don't get out of control and kill you. Suzie understands too, but that's it. Even Mom has difficulty understanding. I want you to listen to me very carefully Stephanie, I am going to give you some medication and you are going to consume it. When it starts to make you sleepy, you are not going to drink coffee or soda to make the sleepiness go away, you are going to say good-night and go to bed, okay. Do you understand or would you like me to go over it again?"

I stared at her – okay that was doctor mode mixed in with pissed off… sister mode? Was she in sister mode… with _me_?

"Stephanie?"

"Yeah, okay, I understand." I said quickly before she started over again.

"Good, here." She handed me three small pills and a bottle of water she seemed to have pulled out of thin air.

I obediently drank them as she requested. She nodded once when I returned the bottle and then stood and went to across the room to where Marcus was engrossed in his James-Bond stuff.

I returned my attention to the animated characters; I was engrossed in the colors when I felt someone sit down next to me. I didn't really have to look to know who it was. I've developed this form of radar that seems to come alive whenever he's in the room.

"Hey," he said, settling himself next to me, the sofa sank a little and I slid a little closer to him.

I looked up, his hair was still wet from his recent shower and his dark eyes were sparkling with something that looked like mischief… but I'm not sure.

"Hi."

"I saw Lane shove pills down your throat; you hurting?"

"Not a lot, but she insisted."

"She turned off the doctor today, and now it's on overdrive." He said smiling.

I couldn't help the smile that touched my face; it was such a perfect description, "She said she shouldn't have let me _exert_ myself… as if I would…"

He laughed, "Well, I'm not complaining I want you perfectly healed for our drive tomorrow."

"Where are we going?" I asked softly.

"I want to show you something beautiful." He whispered back.

Okay I'm sure now: the dark eyes are sparkling with mischief. Should I be nervous about that?

I was still lost in his eyes when suddenly Lane was there and she was pulling off his shirt without so much as by-your-leave.

"What the fu-!" Ranger hissed, but cut himself off, before asking, "You ever heard of privacy?" his voice dripped with irritation and his eyes flashed as she proceeded to check his wound.

"You ever heard of not getting shot?" she hissed back. "You got this wet." She said disapprovingly, as she examined him.

"Wet happens when you're taking a shower," he answered, shooting me a grin.

"You're lucky these things are still in here after the way you swung the boys around…" She said softly, dabbing at the wound with a cotton swab.

"Saw that huh?"

She remained silent, dabbing and wiping and checking; a few minutes later she backed away and threw his shirt back at him.

"Listen to me very carefully Rick," she said in the same tone she'd used on me. "If you tear those stitches or get that wound infected doing one you're idiot stunts I'm going to reveal every non-macho thing you've ever done to Stephanie and have her tell every person you work with, understood?"

I watched him glare at her and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me; both pairs of dark eyes were drawn to me immediately.

I shrugged, "Just imagining what Lula would say if she could see Batman now…"

"With my shirt off?" Ranger asked, arching an eyebrow as he paused in his movement to put it back on.

"Being bossed around by his tiny sister…" I said gloating a little, than just for good measure I added, "I _know_ what she'd say if she saw you with your shirt off…"

He scowled, slipping the shirt on. "I'd rather not hear about it."

"Then you'd better do what Lane says or I'll tell her you _want_ to know what she thinks of you with your shirt off."

The scowl intensified, "If _you_ don't do what Lane says I'll tell your mother you lied about the button factory application."

I met his glare with one of my own.

Lane looked between a few times and then said wryly, "This is perfect. You two can take care of each other."

With that pronouncement she turned and walked away.

I stared after her a moment, adding that comment to the pile of ones I wasn't going to think about, before looking back to Ranger.

"Ranger?" I said softly, a few minutes of staring at each other later.

"Yeah?"

"If I ask you something, you promise to answer and not get mad?"

The pleasant, la-di-da expression that had been on his face disappeared; the shutter that he wore outside this house didn't fall over his features completely, but it was just about to -- and with them waiting in the wings, so to speak, he suddenly resembled Batman again.

"That doesn't sound good, Babe."

"Do you?" I insisted.

He met my gaze a moment before saying, "Yea."

"Why wasn't Veronica playing with us today?" I asked immediately, before I lost my nerve.

It had been a niggling question at the back of my mind all day. I kept expecting to look up and find her somewhere, doing something, _anything_ with her family. But nope, the girl had been absent all day and it made me sad to think that while we were having all that fun, she was all alone.

Ranger tensed a bit more and I knew it was a question he didn't want to answer; maybe because the answer was something he didn't want to deal with, but he'd promised – so he would.

"I told you before that she's having trouble with all this. You saw it yourself, she doesn't like us very much right now."

"But how is she going to like you if you don't try."

"We've tried-"

"Have _you_ tried," I interrupted, "Did _you_ ask her if she wanted to play today. I mean you asked me; and you wouldn't take no for answer. Why didn't you do the same with her?"

He visibly balked at the question and the shutters fell completely over his face. I was now facing Batman, and amazingly enough – he's not as appealing as I remembered him.

"Because it's not the same," he said impassively.

I pushed a little harder, "Why not?"

He was silent, than said, "I know where I stand with you… sort of anyway… when it comes to her… I… I have no idea." There was a vulnerability in the words that made my heart ache for him. He sounded so… stoically lost.

I suddenly didn't know how wise it was for me to be talking about this; suddenly I wondered if I had any right to give advice on something that was so… personal to him… something he held so dear.

But I wanted to help… so softly I offered one last thing, "You should try to find out, Ranger, I think she needs you to try."

He didn't respond to that, and I decided it was time to let it go; yes _me _– let something go… I don't normally do things like that, but this time… taking into account that my heart was still aching from his expression I was willing to let it go.

So I did. And he must have noticed, because the shutters went up and suddenly it was Bruce Wayne again.

He shifted a little so that the sofa sank more and I slid even closer to him; without a word he slipped his arms around me and snuggled me close to his chest.

As a distractionary technique it was exceptionally effective.

I should be outraged or something, that he thinks he could manipulate me like that. Little did he know though, that it was his _I-have-no-idea-what-to-do_ expression that had gotten him off the hook, not his delicious shower gel.

I didn't want to tell him though; men can be weird about that kind of stuff.

We sat there on the sofa, not saying anything. His arms were wrapped around me and I could feel his chin resting on my head. I did my best to keep my attention on the animated character on the screen, but when I felt his lips at my temple everything else ceased to exist.

I turned a little towards him, and he began trailing soft kisses down the side of my face. I tilted my face upwards and felt the same soft kiss on my lips, I smiled against his lips, "Mmmmmm," I murmured, I couldn't help.

It felt so heavenly to lie there in his arms, feeling all safe and protected and loved.

… _loved?_

The thought caused a bubble of disturbance on my consciousness, but it's extremely easy to blow bubbles away when you're having a heavenly feeling.

My eye lids were heavy and I suddenly felt as if I were floating; I dimly remembered Lane saying something about sleep and pills, but I pushed that bubble away too.

The only bubble I accepted was the _floating-away-in-the-safety-of-Bruce-Wayne's-arms_ bubble.

I sighed sleepily, and let myself float away…

* * *

**_Please Reivew!_**


End file.
